Everybody Loves Goku
by DBNightMare410
Summary: ¿que hubiera sido de la vida de Goku y Milk?, si Goku hubiera sobrevivido al torneo de Cell, ademas, de que junto a ellos esten: Gine (madre de Goku), Bardock (padre de Goku), Raditz (hermano de Goku) y Tarble (hermano de Vegeta)... es un dia normal, sin peleas, sin villanos... solo un dia mas en la vida de Son Goku y su familia
1. Chapter 1

SOLO SE NESECITA UN TERREMOTO

* * *

Gohan,de 15 años, habla por teléfono con GIne, quien está de vacaciones.

-Si… yo te quiero abuela… si abuela… de acuerdo… ¡abuela!... no, no me hurgare dentro de las narices… si abuela soy feliz por los orificios que Kamisama me dio… ¿abuela?... ¿Qué si mi dieta esta balanceada? –mientras lo decía, colocaba el teléfono entre su oreja y hombro, tomando con una mano una pizza, y con la otra un chocolate… y comenzó a comparar… su peso- Mmm… yo creo que si…

-Abuela… -continuo- no le hago la vida pesada a Goten –dijo mientras lanzaba la envoltura del chocolate a… las manos de Goten- si casi ni me ve….

-Abuela… te lo dije en la mañana, mi papa y tío Raditz se llevan bien –lo que no sabía Gohan era que en ese momento Raditz estaba reclinado sobre la pared de la cocina, y cuando Goku paso junto a él, Raditz puso su pie como obstáculo para hacer que Goku se tropezara, cosa que consiguió, burlándose como un genuino patán.

-Abuela… ya te lo dije, todos aquí nos llevamos de maravilla… no ha habido peleas en un buen tiempo.

Como es el destino que en ese momento se escuchen los rechinidos de una llantas, del auto de Bardock, y después se oye un choque muy fuerte… y después…

-¡BARDOCK! –se oyen los gritos de Milk… cuando Gohan se da cuenta que su abuela escucho todo sale corriendo diciendo con nerviosismo.

-Tengo que irme abuela, ya está el almuerzo.

* * *

Paso un largo rato, todo el asunto del coche paso, ya era hora del almuerzo, Milk y Goten retiran el pollo frito (pero bien frito… en verdad parecía un pedazo de carbón) del horno.

-Otro minuto más mamá… y el pollo ya no existiría –dijo Goten intentando alegrar a su mamá.

-No… -Milk suspira- no sé porque Goku insistió en que Bulma instalase todos esto aparatos nuevos –refiriéndose a la nueva cocina plus 2000- para poder cocinar algo debo ser el comandante Aura de Viaje a las estrellas.

Luego de esto entro Raditz, quejándose, como siempre.

-Mujer –dijo llamando a Milk- no puedo usar el teléfono, el inútil de tu hijo lo usa todo el día, le habla a su "novia" Cáterin en la mañana y en la noche.

-Tiene razón -intervino Goten- lo eh aguatado por semanas y disculpándome el lenguaje fuerte… ¡YA ME TIENE HASTA LA CORONILLA! (tiene 4 años que esperan)

-Está enamorado, me parece tierno –respondió Milk muy risueña.

Ahí entro Gohan con el teléfono inalámbrico en manos, muy, muy, muy meloso.

-No… no nena… yo te amo más –dijo mientras Goten y Raditz levantaban sus manos al aire en señal de desesperación, alejándose lo más rápido posible de esa escena, tan, tan, tan cursi.

-Jejeje –continuo Gohan- no, no nena yo te amo mas… ¿Qué tu me amas más?, jajá.

-¿no es romántico mamá? –Apareció Goten con un tono sarcástico- habla como el pato Lucas.

-No, no, no… yo te extraño mas –siguió Gohan pasándose de cursi, llegando a irritar a su madre-… no yo te extraño mas… bueno, tú me extrañas mas… ¿te tienes que ir?... (Silencio)… te echare de menos… no, no, no yo mas a ti… a…a… adiós.

Su madre no aguanto más tanta cursilería… le quito el teléfono de las manos… y lo colgó… pronto llegaron Bulma y 18, sin tocar la puerta, ni nada, cosa que hacen unicamente en una ocacion especial.

-Milk –dijo muy alegre y entusiasmada Bulma- conseguí entradas para la entrega de premios.

-Oh… vaya –dijo Milk- pero saben que no me gustan esas fiestas…y a ustedes tampoco.

-Pero la mejor parte es… –dijo 18.

-Que nos sentaremos junto a Brad Pitt Bull… ese sujeto es un primor –dijo exaltada Bulma provocando también la exaltación de Milk y… el enfado de 18.

-Bulma… prometiste que yo lo diría –le reprocho 18.

-Te engañe –dijo Bulma sin dejar de pensar en la entrega de premios… de la alegría abrazo a Bardock, quien pasaba por ahí, Bardock aprovechando la ausencia de Gine, trato de mantener lo más largo el abrazo, hasta que de manera desesperado Bulma logro zafarse.

-Lo mejor es –dijo la egocéntrica Bulma- que ninguno de los lame suelas que se hacen llamar mis amigos estarán ahí… no es grandioso.

-Espera… -dijo Bardock quien escucho toda la conversación- eso significa que conoceré a la esposa de Brad Pitt Bull… Angelina Cocker… ¡oh gracias! –dijo abrasando a Bulma una vez más, como la otra vez intento alargarlo lo máximo posible, cuando la desesperada Bulma se zafo, Bardock continuo- Conoceré a Angelina… conoceré a la mujer más bella del mundo… y mi esposa no está aquí

-Bardock… –se le acerca Bulma- Bardock… tú, no iras.

-Uh… Knock-out –dijo quien estaba entrando… Kakarotto.

-Claro –dijo enfadado Bardock- como yo no soy… de tu linaje.

-Eso es un delito mayor –siguió de metiche Goku.

-Pobre Bardock… -esta vez se metió Raditz- como si su vida no fuera lo suficientemente miserable.

-Mira Bardock… -intento tranquilizarlos Bulma- tu no iras… porque sabía que reaccionarias de esa manera… y si Gine se entera…

-Gine no se va a enterar –dijo el pícaro Bardock.

-Está bien… -se resigno Bulma- pero… ya no hay entradas… aun así… estoy seguro que alguien podrá ceder la suya ¿no?- dijo mirando a todos los presentes.

-Adiós –se fue Goku.

-Tengo que rehacer la cena –dijo Milk.

-Creo que Krilin me busca –dijo 18.

Pero Raditz se quedo con la cara en alto, y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su padre… Bardock tomo esto como que Raditz estaba cediendo su entrada… Hasta que…

\- Conoceré a Angelina… y tu no… conoceré a la mujer más bella del mundo… y tu no .

* * *

Paso una tarde entera, Bulma se había quedado a acompañarlos para platicarles de cómo debían comportarse en la fiesta. Y, por otro lado, "la cena" estaba lista, todos tomaron sus lugares en la nueva mesa que era más grande… para una familia más grande, mientras Milk alistaba "la cena" o mejor dicho las hamburguesas que había ido a comprar Goku.

-No pudiste preparar la cena, otra vez, mamá –dijo el hambriento Goten.

-Bueno… íbamos a cenar pierna de cordero… -le respondió muy enfadada Milk- pero… accidentalmente puse el horno en auto limpieza… y ahora la puerta no se abre.

-Cielos mamá, nunca estas tan enfadada cuando cocinas –dijo Goten.

-Toda esta tecnología me ha puesto nerviosa… lamento contestarte así –dijo acariciándole la mejilla a su hijo menor.

-¿compraste comida? –dijo el imprudente Raditz-… y la pierna de cordero ¿Qué?

-¡SE ESTA BAÑANDO… ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?!

Luego de esta respuesta Raditz tomo su vaso de Sake y fue a sentarse en la mesa.

-¡Chicos la comida ya está preparada! –llamo Milk a los demás, justo en ese instante apareció Gohan con su nueva novia Cáterin tomados del brazo.

-Usted no hizo la cena –dijo la nueva novia de Gohan, comentario que lo único que hizo fue alterar mas a Milk, su ojo ya titilaba de rabia.

-Mi nena es observadora, muy observadora –dijo Gohan hablando de su novia, una muchacha de cabello largo, con ojos verdes, uñas bien pintadas, traía una blusa blanca y unos pantalones Jean, pero, se le había pasado la mano con el lápiz labial pintando una parte fuera de sus labios.

-No tan observadora –dijo Milk intentando guardar la compostura- se te paso el lápiz labial.

Gohan observo a la muchacha, vio sus labios rojos, y sus hormonas le jugaron una mala pasada, le dieron unas ganas inmensas de besarla, sensación que era correspondida por Cáterin.

-Espera yo te ayudo –dijo intentando acercársele, hasta que su madre noto sus intenciones.

-Ni lo pienses –dijo mientras acomodaba la mesa.

-Buena idea –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el angustiado Gohan.

-Bardock –le dijo Milk a su suegro- ¿podrías hacerme el favor de repartir "la cena"?

-Claro que si –respondió gustoso (cosa rara en Bardock a no ser que se trajera algo entre manos) Pues así era Bardock tomo una de las hamburguesas, y literalmente… se la arrojo a la cara a Kakarotto, lo mismo hiso con Raditz.

-Papá… ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Goku con el queso en su cabello.

-¿papá?... ustedes dos ya no pueden llamarse hijos míos –dijo con desprecio Bardock, antes de tomar asiento.

-Gracias por invitarme a la gran entrega de los premios, Señora Bulma –dijo Cáterin cosa que solo provoco que le hirviera la sangre a Bardock.

-No… es nada –dijo con un nudo en su garganta Bulma –no es… la gran cosa.

-¿Cómo que no será la gran cosa, Bulma? –Dijo Gohan sin prestarle atención a la actitud de su abuelo –será una hazaña fenomenal, siento lastima por quien se lo pierda.

-Vamos a conocer a Angelina –dijo Raditz con una mirada malévola y una media sonrisa.

-Claro que si… -dijo Bardock, mirando con el seño fruncido a sus dos hijos- hay gente que mataría por esas entradas… discúlpenme –dicho esto se levanto de su asiento.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto su hijo menor.

-A buscar un arma.

-Miren todos –dijo la cursi de Cáterin- Gohan corto mi carne en forma de corazón –dijo levantando con el tenedor su pedazo de carne- ¿no es artístico?

-En… realidad –dijo Gohan con una mano en su nuca- era un perrito lo que intente hacer.

-Bueno… no interesa… voy a guardarlo… y cada vez que lo vea voy a recordar a mi Gohan.

Ambos, Gohan y Cáterin, comenzaron a acercar sus rostros el uno del otro estaban tan cerca de recibir su primer beso… Goten se tapo los ojos para no ver, y Raditz trato de concentrarse en su comida.

-Gohan… -llamo la atención su madre- esta es la mesa del comedor… no la parte trasera de un auto viejo… quiero hablar con ambos en la cocina, vengan… -dijo levantándose de su asiento- Goku tu también ven.

-¿Por qué yo? –se quejo Goku.

-¡que vengas, dije!

Goku no quería enfadar mas a Milk, así que antes de irse miro su plato de comida una vez más, y le advirtió a Raditz que no lo tocase.

* * *

En la cocina:

-Muy bien chicos –dijo muy serio Goku-… ha llegado la hora de hablar de esto… Milk habla.

-Bueno chicos… -dijo su esposa, quien ya se esperaba la reacción de Goku- lo que su padre quiere decir es que…

-¡que no quiere ser abuelo tan joven! –entro Raditz con un plato en manos.

-Oh… ya sé lo que pasa aquí –dijo muy calmado Gohan- mamá, papá, tío Raditz pueden estar tranquilos… saben que soy muy responsable.

-Chicos… sabemos que se quieren mucho –le dijo Milk- pero se conocen desde hace muy poco tiempo… y el primer beso requiere compromiso.

-Tienes toda la razón mamá… compromiso es la esencia de esto… y como muestra de dicho compromiso –comenzó a sacar algo de su bolsillo- le compre a Cáterin una sortija –dijo dándole el regalo a su novia.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡guau!... –dijo atónita Cáterin mientras tomaba el regalo y se lo colocaba en el dedo anular.

-¡OH! ¡No! –dijo asustado Raditz.

-Es el fin –dijo tragando saliva el curios de Goten desde la puerta de la cocina, junto con Bulma.

-Pero… que demonios… -dijo asustado Bardock al sentir un Ki inmenso.

Goku, Raditz, y Bardock intentaban detener a Milk, quien había explotado en ira, al ver a su pequeño Gohan actuar como un adulto, los ojos de Milk demostraban ira y estaban… ¿verdes?

-Es preciosa –dijo Cáterin acercándose cada vez más a la boca de Gohan.

-¡oigan! –les llamo la atención Goten antes de que esos dos metieran la pata. Cáterin se despidió de todos, y cuando se había ido ¡plumb!, Gohan le pego en la cabeza al bocón de su hermanito.

* * *

Pasaron tres días desde este accidente, era el gran día (excepto para Bardock), el día de la entrega de premios, todos lucían sus mejores galas. Bulma estaba esperando a Bardock para hablarle de las entradas…

-Bardock ¿Dónde andabas? –se le acerco Bulma.

-Fui a pescar, es lo único que puedo hacer, después de todo soy solo el padre de tu mejor amigo –dijo con desprecio Bardock.

-Bardock… -dijo Bulma sacando algo de su bolso- no fue fácil pero me las arregle para conseguirte una entrada.

-Gracias… Bulma… acabas de salvar la vida de tu esposo e hijo –dijo con una media sonrisa mientras tomaba la entrada.

-¡yo me sentare junto a Angelina… Vegeta! –entro Raditz discutiendo con Vegeta.

-¡Ni creas insecto… yo me sentare junto a Angelina!

-No quiero usar las esferas del Dragón para revivirte Vegeta… -intervino Bulma- así que Bardock se sentara junto a Angelina.

-Este traje es ridículo –entro quejándose Goten de su traje con su papá –parezco un pato.

-Con tu estatura, pequeño… eso no es tan difícil –dijo sarcástico Raditz.

-¿Dónde están Gohan y Cáterin? –le pregunto Bulma a Goku.

-No lo sé… -respondió acomodándose la corbata Goku- pero dijeron llegarían ates de que empiece la entrega de premios.

-Ya estoy lista –llego Milk luciendo su fino traje.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –le pregunto su esposo.

-Porque pase una hora correteando mí vestido en el armario giratorio –dijo con una sonrisa fingida intentando ponerse el arete izquierdo.

-¿Por qué no lo ajustaste con el botón manual Milk? –le comento Bulma, antes de notar su error y retirarse

-Goku –se le acerco a su esposo- esas cosas me están haciendo la visa miserable.

-Pero… -dijo confundido Goku- tu propusiste re decorar.

-Bueno, quería lo que los Jhons tienen, no los supersónicos… bueno de todas formas, Bulma las entradas.

-Las tiene Goku –le respondió ojeando una revista.

-Ahhh… claro –dijo Goku mientras revisaba sus bolsillos… pero… no estaban.

-Kakarotto… las perdiste ¿verdad? –le dijo en su clásico tono antipático, Vegeta.

-No, no las perdí –dijo intentando defender su orgullo- sé exactamente donde están… en un escritorio... en una oficina… y en la Corporación Capsula.

-¡PUF! –dijo enfadado Raditz.

-Bueno… -dijo Milk con sarcasmo- pues subiremos al armario giratorio y volaremos por ellas.

-Pero si puedo tele trasportarme e ir por ellas –dijo Goku sin haber notado el sarcasmo.

-Bueno… siendo así –dijo Bulma- Vegeta, Bardock, Raditz y ustedes niños tendremos que ir en la aero nave.

-¿Por qué no vamos volando mujer? –pregunto Vegeta.

-Porque iremos como personas civilizadas a… ¡comportarnos como personas civilizadas! –le respondió dándole una patada al suelo.

* * *

Hasta tanto Gohan y Cáterin habían llegado a la C. C. Gohan quería mostrarle algo especial a Cáterin, las esferas del Dragón que guardaba Bulma en una bóveda subterránea de alta seguridad.

-Muy bien ya llegamos.

-¿Qué querías mostrarme?

-Ven sígueme.

Así llegaron hasta una bóveda profunda, Gohan abrió sin problemas la puerta, ya que ya conocía la contraseña, entraron en la bóveda y no solo encontraron la bóveda, sino también un montón de juguetes de Trunks y de Goten que habían olvidado ahí.

-Je… esta habitación parece una guardería.

-Tienes razón… muchas de estas cosas son de Trunks, otras son de Goten y algunas son mías que le regale a Trunks o a Goten… Por ejemplo este guante de beisbol –dijo levantándolo del piso- mi mami me lo dio, y también me enseño a jugar… por eso ahora juego básquetbol… OH… mira –dijo señalando un oso de felpa- mi osito Teddy –lo cogió y dijo- si que adoraba esta muñeco.

-¡Oh!... es lindo –dijo tomándolo Cáterin.

-Pero yo soy más… -dijo pícaro Gohan- fuera Teddy –y arrojo al muñeco de las manos de Cáterin.

-¿que querías mostrarme? –dijo Cáterin.

* * *

Hasta tanto en la misma C. C... Goku y Milk habían llegado sin percatarse del Ki de Gohan ni el de Cáterin.

-Vez… te dije que aquí estaban –dijo Goku levantando los boletos de un escritorio.

-Bien Goku… andando.

-De acuerdo –dijo alistándose para la tele transportación… cuando de pronto las luces comenzaron a titilar y el piso a moverse.

-Goku… -se aferro de él, Milk.

* * *

Mientras en la autopista la aero nave de Bulma también se tambaleaba (no pregunten cómo).

-Vegeta –llamo su atención Bulma, al conductor Vegeta- más tranquilo en las curvas.

-No soy yo mujer, es el camino… creo que es un…

-¡TERREMOTO! –grito Gohan desde donde estaba.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

De regreso en la C. C. en la habitación donde estaban Milk y Goku, este último se había metido debajo del escritorio abrasando sus rodillas en posición fetal, con una cara de susto que jamás antes se había visto.

-Goku… -lo llamo Milk- ya paso estamos bien.

-El piso se movió… –dijo en shock Goku- el suelo se movió… ¡se movió!...

-Mi vida –intento calmarlo Milk- solo fue una ligera sacudida.

-No, no, no, no Milk, escucha… el suelo se movió, se movió, el suelo se movió… nosotros no le hicimos nada y se movió.

-Pero eso ya paso y estamos bien.

-Yo no estoy bien, Milk… soy un sayajin adulto y estoy debajo un escritorio, deseando ver a mi mami… no estoy bien.

-Mi pobre bebé –se le acerco Milk y comenzó a besarlo, cosa que consiguió calmar a Goku.

-Te juro que no estoy nada bien –dijo disfrutando de la atención.

* * *

Pero en el subsuelo de la C. C. Gohan y Cáterin ya se habían calmado de la sacudida, Cáterin le pidió a Gohan que abriera la puerta para ver que paso, cosa que Gohan acepto… pero… la puerta no se podía abrir por dentro como mecanismo de seguridad.

-Cálmate –trato de calmar a Gohan, Cáterin- mira tarde o temprano alguien bajara a buscarnos -Gohan no sale del susto- Nene… solo estaremos por aquí por un par de horas –dijo Cáterin frotándole el pecho para calmarlo.

-Y que tal si no –dijo aun en shock Gohan- que tal si alguien viene dentro de 10 años y nos encuentra aquí como unos es… esqueletos delgados… tal vez ya no vea a mi mami… tal vez ya no conozca Zimbabue… y lo que más me consterna… es que jamás veré viejo a tío Raditz.

* * *

En la autopista todos se habían detenido, habían dado por hecho la cancelación de la entrega de premios, y solo esperaban… ¿esperaban?… ¿esperaban?… nada en realidad, toda su noche se había ido al caño.

-Sácanos de este infierno –le reprocho Bulma a Vegeta.

-Si… no quiero tener que golpearla –comento Raditz.

-Inténtalo –lo reto Bulma- y cantaras como soprano.

-¡cálmense! –grito Vegeta- esperen a que todos estos insectos se larguen para salir volando… Bardock… -se le dirigió- mejor resígnate nadie vera a Angelina.

* * *

De regreso a la bóveda que guardaba las esferas, Cáterin cada vez se le acercaba más a Gohan.

-Gohan… ahora que estamos solos.

-Como podría resistirme a esos ojos verdes –comenzó a dirigir la mirada hacia sus ojos cuando noto que…- … ¡¿QUE LE PASO A TUS OJOS VERDES?!

-Los puse en su bolsita negra… -dijo muy tranquila.

-Oh… son lentes de contacto…

-Jeje… ¿te parece bien?

-Pfff… si… -dijo con voz chillona- la verdad yo te amo por lo que hay dentro de ti.

-Y yo te amo porque eres maravilloso.

Y así regresaron a su intento de beso, Gohan comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Cáterin… cuando de este, se desprendió una pequeña parte…. ¿que?

-¡Aaaaa! –Se asusto Gohan al ver desprenderse las extensiones de su novia arrojándolos al piso.

-¡Gohan ten cuidado, es cabello verdadero!

-Y… ¡¿Por qué no está pegada a tu cabeza?!

-Quería verme muy especial para ti esta noche… -dijo Cáterin mientras se levantaba muy enfadada.

-Para mi… estas hermosa –algo dentro de Gohan mentía, mientras miraba la cabeza de su novia- … pero algo calva… no es que me importe… pero… lamento haber tirado tu… encanto.

-Te perdono –le respondió mientras se daba la vuelta con una sonrisa picara- bien… ¿en dónde nos quedamos?

Gohan comenzó a acerársele cuando el piso nuevamente comenzó a temblar, no tan fuerte como la última vez, pero sí que le dio mucho miedo a guerrero más fuerte del universo… Goku, quien nuevamente se había metido debajo del escritorio.

* * *

-Goku… es solo la secuela –dijo Milk con cariño para calmarlo.

-Mira Milk… ¿la secuela?... yo soy un sayajin… y la secuela no está en mi vocabulario… viento, lluvia, queso, esas palabras si las conozco.

-No es nada, ¿quieres salir de ahí?

-No, no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque cada vez que me acerco a ti el piso se mueve… quiero regresar a mis montañas donde el suelo está quieto y… la gente es la que se mueve.

* * *

Hasta mientras en la autopista, más especifico en el auto de Bulma.

\- Somos la pandilla de don gato, y aunque nos avienten un zapato -Estaban cantando Trunks y Goten llevan haciendo eso más de 2 minutos, que para los demás parecía una eternidad… escuchar cantar sus voces sin afinación, solo provocaba los deseos de ascecinar a ese par de mocosos.

-Ahora que quieren que cantemos –dijo Trunks.

-Que tal… ¡cierren la boca mocosos! –les grito Raditz que ya no soportaba mas.

-Mejor escuchemos la radio –intento apaciguarlos Bulma, mientras encendía la radio… y se escuchaba "Para Elisa" de Beethoven.

-Sabes que… -dijo Vegeta, a quien obviamente no le gustaba es música- mejor yo le cambio mujer –cambio la emisora a la primera en la que no hubiera música clásica.

-Mejor yo le hago –dijo Raditz cambiándole a un rock pesado.

-No pienso escuchar eso –se enfado Trunks y le cambio a uno más infantil.

-Yo no pienso escuchar eso –le cambio esta vez… Bardock.

-Porque no dejan el aparato en paz –se quejo Raditz.

-¡tu empezaste! –le grito Goten.

-¡no me hables de esa forma mocoso!

-¡yo te hablo como quiero!

Vegeta no lo soporto mas, comenzó a acumular energía en su dedo y, en un giro de este, se la lanzo a la radio destruyéndola por completo, demás está decir porque lo hizo.

-Papá… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –hizo su puchero Trunks.

-Se trataba de eso… ¡o uno de ustedes!

* * *

De regreso en la C. C. en lo oficina en la que se habían quedado Goku y Milk, la cual solo estaba iluminada con velas ya que la electricidad se corto, entra Goku con una botella de refresco en mano (que es lo mas romántico que puede ser Goku)

-Mira lo que encontré Milk –le dijo a su esposa quien se había recostado en un sillón.

-Goku deberías avergonzarte por eso, hurgando las cosas de tu amiga… que sabor es.

-Frambuesa…-dijo el sayajin mientras la servía en un par de vasos de cristal.

-Sabes… es la primera vez que estamos junto y a solas en semanas –dijo picara Milk.

Goku solo se sonrojo ante la insinuación de su esposa, entonces Milk se le acerco a darle un abraso a su esposo, y posteriormente un muy pasional beso, Goku solamente le siguió la corriente, ahí Milk soltó el beso y se le acerco al oído diciéndole.

-Sabes… podemos darle un hermano menor a Goten.

-Milk… -intervino Goku- ¿estas… estas tratando de seducirme?

-Si... lo estoy logrando.

-Así es -y regresaron a su beso.

-Sabes…-dijo Milk intentando no llegar a mas- este terremoto pudo ser grande… no deberíamos discutir por cosas sin importancia… lamento mucho quejarme de los apartaos.

-No te preocupes Milk… cuando mi padre llegue a casa sin haber conseguido hablar con Angelina… seguramente las destruirá.

* * *

Debajo de esta escena, muy, muy, muy debajo… Gohan aun seguía con su novia Cáterin, y la cosa no iba bien entre ellos… pero Gohan la pasaba peor…tenía en su cabeza las extensiones de Cáterin y… ¿se estaba poniendo lápiz labial?

\- En una bóveda atrapados, sentado en un triciclo, y una chica sobre mi cabeza… estoy perdiendo la razón con esta triste realidad al no saber si su cuerpo es de verdad

-Tengo hambre… -dijo muy enfadada Cáterin- ¿Qué no tienes más mentas?

-No… -le respondió igual de enfadado Gohan- te las comiste todas sin ofrecerme una… ¿Por qué no ves en la nevera a ver si aún queda algo? –dijo refiriéndose a una pequeña heladera en la pared.

-¿Mirarías tu?

-¿Por qué no ves tú?

-Creí que te gustaba hacer cosas por mí.

-Así era hasta que te acabaste mis mentas.

-Olvídalo… -dijo mientras iba a la nevera a sacarse una lata de papitas- no necesito que hagas nada por mi –dicho esto comenzó a intentar abrir la lata, primer intento, nada, segundo intento ,nada… -¿podrías abrir esto por mi?

-No que no necesitabas que hiciera nada por ti… además tú tienes uñas más largas, tu hazlo.

-Mira… mira-dijo mientras una a una se sacaba las uñas postizas- una… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… ya puedes desmayarte.

Gohan comenzó a asquearse por la escena, casi vomito todo lo que ceno ese día. Se puso de pie y dijo.

-Mira Cáterin, en los últimos 60 minutos… te quitaste las pestañas, el cabello, las uñas y los ojos… ¿Qué otra parte de tu cuerpo se compra en la tienda?

-¡oye eres un bruto!

-¿yo?... pero yo no eh hecho otra cosa más que intentar complacerte, tu eres la que empezó con todo esto… ¡te comiste mis mentas!

-Si mencionas esas mentas una vez más, gritare Gohan –dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

Gohan se le acerco lentamente hasta estar a la altura de su oreja.

-Mentitas…Mentas… Mentitas

* * *

En la parte superior de la Compañía, Goku y Milk dejaron a un lado sus romanticismos, la electricidad había regresado y era hora de regresar a su hogar.

-Bueno parece que todo está en orden aquí… -dijo Milk- que lastima que volviera la luz.

-¿Podemos apagarla cuando estemos en casa?

Antes de poder irse usando la tele trasportación, se oyó un terrible grito proveniente del subsuelo.

-¡AAAAAAA!

-¡¿Y TU MAMA TAMBIEN COME MENTAS?! –se oyó la voz de Gohan.

-Es Gohan –dijo Goku al sentir su Ki.

* * *

Hasta tanto en la bóveda.

-Jamás pensé que tus orejas sean lindas –le insultaba Cáterin a Gohan- más bien son enormes.

-¿Si?... pues a muchas mujeres les parecen increíblemente atractivas…

-¿A… si? Como a la mama de Dumbo.

-Lo siento pero no pude encontrar orejas atractivas en la tienda.

-Sabes Gohan, me alegra que nos hayamos quedado encerrado, así pude ver lo que eres en realidad.

-Y a mí me dio oportunidad para ver quién eres en realidad… ¡la mayor parte de ti esta tirada en el suelo! –dijo señalando las extensiones.

-Si... junto a tu osito estúpido.

-¡oye!... no te metas con mi osito.

-Pues entonces cállate.

-Sabes que, porque no terminamos con todo esto, tal vez no nos conocíamos tanto como creíamos… Ja, que te parece comienzo a hablar como el señor Piccolo, a rato estaré calvo y verde.

-Si… -respondió Cáterin sin prestarle atención al comentario acerca de Piccolo- creo que fuimos demasiado rápidos… será mejor que te devuelva esto –dijo intentando sacar la sortija que la había dado Gohan.

-Ah… no –la detuvo Gohan- por favor quédate con él.

-Pero… te debió haber costado muchísimo dinero…

-Mmm… no –mintió Gohan, que se lo podía reconocer por a voz chillona que hizo.

-Gohan… Cáterin… ¿están ahí? –se oyó la voz de Milk del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡mamá!... la puerta se atoro –les informo Gohan, cuando se comenzaron a oír el bip de las teclas, señal de que estaban accediendo la contraseña. Cuando la inmensa puerta finalmente se abrió.

-¡oh!... mi pobre bebe –entro su madre a darle un abrazo, cuando este término… -¿estuvieron aquí atrapados todo este tiempo?... ¿Gohan?... –miro a su alrededor y solo miro una muchacha de pelo corto con ojos negros- ¿Dónde está Cáterin?

-Soy… yo señora Son –dijo Cáterin llamándole la atención con una mano- será mejor que vaya con mis padres… adiós Gohan –se despidió y se fue a su casa.

-Adiós Cáterin –le devolvió el saludo Gohan.

-Gracias a Kami que no les pasó nada –dijo Milk dándole otro abrazo a su Gohan.

Entonces entro Cáterin sin decir nada, solamente regreso por sus extensiones, una vez la tomo, volvió a irse sin despedirse.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí Gohan? –dijo consternada Milk.

-Para serles sinceros… si paso algo… Cáterin y yo decidimos que lo tomaríamos con un poco mas de tranquilidad… tenían razón… prometo estudia y entrenar mas –dijo Gohan y se retiro de la bóveda.

-Goku… -le llamo la atención Milk- ¿escuchaste eso?, nos dio la razón.

-Si… -dijo igual de impactado Goku- y solo se necesito un terremoto.

-¿Se abra golpeado la cabeza?

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy... espero lo paseis bien... un besaso y hasta otra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BATALLA FAMILIAR**

* * *

Gine se encuentra en con unas flores en las manos colocándolas delicadamente en un jarrón… cuando llegan sus dos nietos de la escuela.

-¡diablos! –Llego cansado el pequeño Goten de 4 años- la escuela está a solo 15 km y tardamos 45 minutos (tomar en cuento que vuelan).

-Lo sé cariño –dijo con algo de sarcasmo Gine- deben de haber mucho embotellamientos en el aire.

-El problema no es el trafico… el problema es la velocidad de Gohan… unas águilas ancianas nos rebasaban…

-¡oye!... –se le acerco enfadado Gohan de 15 años- el hecho de que sea consciente, no significa, ni quiere decir que vuele como un anciano…

-Gohan… por favor, vi como unos gorriones bebes nos rebasaban.

-Mira… te equivocas... -Gohan trato de defender su orgullo- no eran gorriones… eran canarios, es muy diferente.

-No te sientas mal abuela… -se le dirigió, Goten, a Gine- al menos tienes dos hijos normales.

-Es un maldito traidor, fue una puñalada por la espalda, no hay nada sagrado, ¡que ya no hay honor!… -entro enfadadísimo Raditz.

-¿Bebe (así le dice Gine a Kakarotto como a Raditz)… que te pasa?

-Papá se comió el último pedazo de pie… ¡agh!

-¡Ugh! –Goten lanzo un comentario sarcástico- eso sí que es un sacrilegio.

-¿y…? –le pregunto Gine a su hijo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esa pregunta?... primero es el pie… luego estaré con un delantal cocinándole la cena… ¡Ugh!

-Abuela… -trato de calmarla Goten- no te sientas mal, al menos tienes un hijo normal.

Cómo funciona el destino ¿verdad?, que en ese momento entre Goku corriendo como un histérico, para después meterse en un armario y esconderse.

-¡Goku…! –Lo buscaba Milk- ¡la vacuna no es para ti, es para Gohan!

-Abuela… -dijo muy serio el pequeño Goten- es hora de que empieces a sentirte mal.

* * *

Paso el día, la noche ya había caído sobre la montaña Paoz, podemos ver dentro de una casa en la montaña, a un adolecente, cubierto por una manta, calentando el termómetro a la luz de una lámpara, sus intenciones pronto las sabremos.

-Mmm… ¡hay! –se "quejo" Gohan.

-¡mujer!... –llamo Bardock a su esposa- ¡se metió otro gato!... a… no eres tu Gohan –dijo al ver al "enfermo" de su nieto. Luego aparecieron Gine y Milk llamadas por los quejidos de Gohan y los gritos de Bardock.

-¿Qué paso bebe? –se sentó junto a él, Milk, y también lo hizo Gine, tomándole la temperatura con la mano.

-Lamento molestarlos… -dijo el "dolido" Gohan- pero es que le dolor era insoportable.

-No me sorprende –dijo con sarcasmo Milk viendo el termómetro, que previamente había calentado Gohan con la lámpara-… con 40º de temperatura.

-¡oye!... –le dio un "consejo" su abuelo- toma mil analgésicos… bebe cincuenta galones de agua… y quédate en cama hasta que Tarble cambie de voz.

-Gohan, cariño… -le dijo su abuela mientras le daba un abrazo, al notar que Gohan solo actuaba su enfermedad- has estado extraño todo el día, ¿qué está pasando?

-Hay examen de ciencias mañana… y es muy difícil –mintió Gohan.

-Cariño –le dijo Milk- todo lo que pedimos es que hagas un esfuerzo.

-Lo sé…

-¿y como sabrás que hiciste un esfuerzo, si no lo intentas? –Trato de animarlo Gine- te irás arriba a estudiar toda la noche.

-De acuerdo –respondió deprimido Gohan mientras se quitaba la manta. Pero… algo no cuadraba para Bardock…

-Jejeje –dijo mientras se sentaba en el lugar donde estaba Gohan- vaya de lo que son capaces los niños… parece que a veces uno los ama y los ama, y los ama, y los ama… pero a veces a uno le dan ganas de ahorcarlos y… –dijo manteniendo una sonrisa- ponerlos en… -se calló al ver los rostros enfadados de Milk y Gine, solo alcanzo a soltar- su habitación.

* * *

Paso la cena, y se notaba la ausencia de alguien, el espacio que solía ocupar Gohan estaba completamente vacío… supuestamente estaba estudiando, pero…

-Bardock, Raditz… ¡vengan acá! –los llamo muy seria, Milk.

-¿Qué quieres mujer? –se dirigió hacia ella muy enfadado, Raditz.

-Miren me hablaron de la escuela de Gohan, diciendo que unos niños se habían peleado.

-¿Y? –pregunto desesperante Bardock.

-Pues que no quiero que mi Gohan termine peleando… por culpa de las malas influencias, como son su abuelo y su tío.

-Espera, tratas de decir que yo y Raditz somos malas influencias para tu hijo… tienes razón, continua.

-Bueno, entonces quiero que dejen de pelar en casa… o si no… no les daré de comer un mes.

-¡¿QUE?! –dijeron ambos sayajin al unisonó.

-¡tú no puedes ser tan cruel! –se enfado Raditz.

-A… si… pruébame –los reto Milk.

-Está bien tu ganas –se rindió Bardock- ya no habrá peleas en la casa.

* * *

Después de una media hora, el joven Gohan seguía en sus "estudios", su cabeza estaba en el libro pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Cuando de pronto se escucho el ruido de alguien tocando a su puerta.

-Adelante… -dijo Gohan muy aburrido.

-Gohan –era Raditz- ¿Qué te está pasando?... ¡oye! Fingirse enfermo poniendo el termómetro en una bombilla de 100 wt no resolverá tus problemas… debiste hacerlo con uno de 60 wt.

-Gracias tío… necesito saber cómo dejar a alguien fuera de combate, pero sin pelear.

-¿Acaso Bardock ya te fastidio también?

-No, no es Bardock… Es un chico, Paul Hubert, si no le doy mi almuerzo me golpea, no me defiendo porque sabes que de un golpe lo mato… pero el problema es que irá por mi mañana a las 3 de la tarde lo alimente o no.

-Solo sé, que ya no podrá tocarte un cabello… -dijo Raditz mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿por qué?... ¿se murió?

-No… no, ven te enseñare a actuar como un verdadero sayajin… vamos… -Gohan también se puso de pie, y se puso en frente de su tío- bien, mira… primer pasó: debes aprender a tomarles el corazón, en el planeta Vegeta solíamos llamarlo, "venderle los boletos".

-No va a comprarme nada, tío –dijo sin entender a lo que se refería su tío.

-No, no, no –Raditz se froto la sien en busca de paciencia- boleto quiere decir un amenaza… tu actitud debe ser así… -Raditz hizo más grave su voz y dijo, como todo un líder de la mafia- ¡hey amigo!... ¡hey… si no te desapareces te golpeare tan duro que tu abuelo tendrá un tumor!

Luego llego el turno de que Gohan lo intente

-¡hey amigo!... ¡te golpeare tan duro!... ¡que tu abuelito va salir muy dañado! –dijo y después soltó una sonrisa.

-Mmm… -dijo el muy frustrado Raditz- está bien para ser la primer clase de actuación… pero esto es defensa personal… intenta esto: -Raditz volvió a agravar su voz- ¡Hey amigo!... ¡te golpeare tan duro que cambiaras de zona postal!

Luego lo volvió a intentar Gohan:

-¡te golpeare tan duro que cambiaras de zona postal! –y… nuevamente lanzo una sonrisa tonta.

-Mmm… pasemos a otra cosa… mira el siguiente paso es todo el peso de tu arsenal psicológico… -dijo y comenzó a golpear su oreja con su hombro- tienes que actuar como si tuvieras un tic… mira… como si el ejercito te hubiera hecho un experimento que fracaso totalmente… -Raditz volvió a hacer mas fuerte su voz y dijo- ¡PARA ATRAS!... ¡PARA ATRAS!... –luego giro y miro al vacio diciendo- ¡NO SE METAN!... ¡¿ME ESCUCHARON?!... ¡PARA ATRAS!... haber, inténtalo.

-Está bien –agravo su voz y comenzó a imitar el "tic", y dijo- ¡PARA ATRAS!... ¡PARA ATRAS! –giro mirando al vacio- ¡NO SE METAN, DEACUERDO!... ¡NO SE METAN!

-Eso es… -se puso orgulloso Raditz.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? –interrumpió Tarble, quien estaba de visita.

-A… -le respondió Raditz- lo siento Tarble, pero Gohan dijo que no le gustaba Nirvana, y perdí los sesos.

-¿y esperas que te crea eso?... –dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos- todo el mundo adora a Nirvana… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

-Paul Hubert –se apresuro a responderle Gohan- a estado golpeándome, y tío Raditz me enseña a intimidarlo.

-Deberías estar avergonzado Raditz –lo regaño Tarble- la violencia solo genera más violencia… y esa no es la forma de arreglar un problema… eh descubierto que… si les das lo que quieren, muy pronto te dejan en paz.

-Ya se lo eh dado, pero aun así quiere golpearme.

-Por eso tiene que aprender a intimidarlo, sin necesidad de golpearlo, -luego volteo hacia Gohan- desde el principio… ¡PARA…!

-Ya basta –los detuvo Tarble, antes de hablar con Gohan- tu y Paul, deben encontrar algo en común –dijo intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión- no lo olvides… "jamás debemos negociar a raíz del miedo (quiéraselo o no es un buen consejo)… pero… jamás tendremos miedo de negociar…"

-John. F. Kennedy –le respondió Gohan el reconocer que esa frase era de este presidente.

-Pero no olvides esto –le hablo Raditz- … "no te dejes sorprender"… ¿sabes quién lo dijo?

-No.

-El increíble Raditz.

-Gohan… -lo llamo Tarble- tú piensas que la violencia está mal.

-Gohan… -esta vez le hablo Raditz- no crees que es patético ser siempre un perdedor…

-Si –le respondió su sobrino agitando la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Gohan… tu madre se enfadara –trato de salvar la situación Tarble.

-Oh… bueno –se trabo Gohan- Oh… tal vez… ¡hay bueno, no lo sé!... ¿puedo estar solo para poder pensarlo?

-Gohan… -se puso más serio todavía Tarble- no importa lo que pase mañana… quiero que sepas que tengo mi fe en ti…

-Gohan… -dijo Raditz imitando a su "amigo"- no importa lo que pase mañana… quiero que sepas que… pienso que Tarble es adoptado…

Ante tal comentario Tarble se enfado, aun cuando era cierto lo que dijo Raditz. Tarble empujo a Raditz a modo de amenaza.

-¡Oye ¿por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?… nunca debiste venir! –le respondió malhumorado Raditz.

* * *

Luego de pasar toda la noche pensando, llego la hora de ir a la escuela, Gohan tenía algo de temor por lo que pasaría… hasta que por fin llego las tres del la tarde. Gohan estaba hablando con sus amigos muy confiado en los consejos de su tío.

-Jejeje… -Gohan mira su reloj- sabía que no vendría… no lo culpo –dijo cruzándose de brazos- le rompería el trasero… lo dejaría sordo… lo dejaría internado –Gohan no sabía que detrás de él, estaba Paul un chico alto y castaño, muy corpulento, escuchando cada palabra que dijo Gohan… hasta que lo empujo con mucha fuerza… Gohan al percatarse de eso solo dio la vuelta y dijo con voz chillona- Oh… H-hola Paul-l… q-que bien l-luces.

-Estás listo… -le dijo muy intimidante… Paul.

-Mmm… bueno, claro –Gohan recordó sus lecciones de "defensa personal" con su tío Raditz- pero es justo que te advierta… ¡TE GOLPERAE TAN DURO QUE TU ABUELO TERMINARA EN OTRA ZONA POSTAL!...o… algo así.

Paul lo empujo una vez más.

-Muy bien tú lo quisiste… ¡para atrás, para atrás, para atrás, no se metan de acuerdo no se metan! –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin lograr intimidar a Paul.

-¡hey! –Apareció Raditz- aquí está mi sobrino Gohan… pero que gran sorpresa.

-Debí saber que traería refuerzos… -se burlo Paul.

-Tu... –dijo Raditz refiriéndose a Paul- debes ser la pesuña de Satanás.

-Es una coincidencia Paul… en serio –trato de defenderse Gohan. Y… luego llego Bardock.

-Gohan… -lo saludo Bardock (vale decir que Raditz le había contado todo a su padre)- mira qué gran sorpresa…

-Bardock –Raditz lo alejo para poder hablar con él- ¿tú qué haces aquí?... ¡vete!

-Soy su abuelo…

-Shhhhhh… -lo callo Raditz- lo vas a avergonzar.

-Oigan… -les llamo la atención Paul- les importaría irse, y deprisa… tengo otra pelea a las cuatro.

Pero de pronto apareció otro metiche… Tarble apareció en busca de la paz.

-Escucha Paul –dijo muy serio Tarble, quien ya lo podía reconocer por la actitud del muchacho- Martin Luther King dijo alguna vez que la violencia no es la solución… debemos superar nuestro odios y resolver nuestras diferencias con perseverancia y amor…

¡Plumb! Raditz lo golpeo en la cabeza para que se callara.

-Gracias por ayudarme a probar mi teoría… Raditz –dijo sobándose la cabeza, mientras se ponía cara a cara con Raditz- ahora… te pondré mi otra mejilla –Raditz le dio una bofetada.

-Tarble recuerda… -le dijo Bardock para que este se retirara- que aun tienes atrás otras mejillas.

-Tu… -dijo Tarble dirigiéndose a Paul- no podrás hacerme enfadar Paul… -en ese instante Paul lo empujo, no muy fuerte, pero de todas formas casi tira al piso a Tarble, quien después seguía intentando buscar paz- porque si me rindo ante la ira me abre rendido ante mi propia independencia… -Paul le da un rodillazo en las partes nobles, llegando a alterar a Tarble- ¡Incluso Martin Luther King debió perder la compostura alguna vez!

-Y es que parece que alguien también le dio un golpe bajo –soltó su comentario Bardock.

-Mira… -Raditz jalo del brazo de Paul y lo puso contra la pared- necesito decirte algo… quiero arreglar esto contigo… tú te has metido con mi sobrino Gohan y eso la verdad me molesto bastante…

-Huy, si mira como estoy temblando –le respondió sarcásticamente Paul.

-Jejeje… no me hizo gracia –se enfado Raditz- escucha… esto va en contra de todos mis principios, pero no me das otra alternativa… 5 zenis si lo dejas en paz… -dijo frotándose el ojo sin creerse lo que había dicho.

-50… -negocio Paul con Raditz.

-Mmm… ¿50?... estás loco… te doy 20 –y volvió a frotarse el ojo.

-50… -se mantuvo firme Paul.

-Hay –suspiro-… ¿50? Debes estar desquiciado… 30

-50…

-Mmm… puf, puf –fingió toser-… está bien trato hecho –luego se volteo a ver a su padre y muy despacio le dijo- tengo miedo de ir al auto… ¿me acompañas?

Raditz, Bardock, Tarble y Gohan regresaron a la casa de la montaña Paoz, en todo el camino Raditz no hiso no un solo comentario, aun no se creía lo que había hecho, acaso ese muchacho pudo intimidar a 4 sayajins.

* * *

Pero mientras en la C. C. Bulma, Milk y 18 ayudaban a una amiga a decir su vestido de novia, su amiga se llamaba Franshesca.

Las cuatro veían un diseño de vestido, horrendo en verdad, tomar en cuenta que parecía ser uno de la época medieval, verde lima, con encajes gigantescos.

-No veo que tiene de malo el vestido –dijo Fransheca mordiéndose las uñas.

A ninguna le gustaba, pero mucho menos a Bulma, así que se lo dijo a su amiga.

-Fransheca… ¿recuerdas el primer día en la secundaria?… cuando llegaste con esa minifalda dorada… ¿Quién te protegió de los ataques?

-Fuiste tú Bulma –le dijo su amiga angustiada.

-Así es… porque me importa lo que te pase –retiro la mano de Franshesca de su boca, para evitar que siguiera mordiéndose las uñas-… ¿recuerdas la graduación?... ¿quieres que recuerde el incidente de la coleta?

-No… -dijo Franshesca mientras volvía a morderse las uñas. Hasta tanto Bulma se ponía de pie.

-Creo que es tiempo de detener esta locura…–dijo la peli azul mientras se dirigía al maniquí con el vestido- Franshesca… el vestido… es abominable.

-¿y si le ponemos un listón? –dijo Franshesca sin prestarle atención a Bulma.

-¿y…? –Dijo con sarcasmo Bulma- ¿si también le ponemos ribetes amarillos?

Franshesca suspiro y dijo –no te ha gustado ningún vestido de los que escogí par mi boda.

-Bueno… acordamos que vestiríamos de blanco… porque es solo un requisito –dijo con ironía.

-Mmm… tienes razón… casarse es muy complicado… ¿Cómo fue su propuesta de matrimonio de ustedes chicas? –les pregunto a Milk, 18 y a Bulma.

-Goku pensaba que el matrimonio era comida –dijo Milk.

-Krilin lloro como niña cuando me lo propuso –dijo 18.

-A Vegeta lo obligue –dijo Bulma.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Pasaron tres días completos después de el altercado con Paul. Bardock, Tarble y Raditz regresaban de entrenar, era la única manera de olvidarse de Paul, hasta tanto Milk hablaba por teléfono.

-Tal vez existe algún error… –hablaba Milk por el teléfono- ¿está seguro?... gracias le agradezco su llamada… -colgó- es increíble… –hizo una escena Milk, frente a los sayajins que llegaban de entrenar.

-Todo anda en orden, señora Son –le dijo Tarble.

-¿Qué sucede? –se "preocupo" Bardock.

-Era el director de la escuela de Gohan, dijo que Gohan no ha ido a la escuela en los últimos tres días.

Los tres sayajins se miraron con culpa.

-Oh… que… terrible –dijo Raditz.

-No, no lo entiendo… -se desespero Milk- Gohan ha salido a la escuela diariamente regresando a la casa a las 03:30 como siempre lo hace… -se volteo a ver a Raditz, a Bardock, y a Tarble- ¿ustedes saben algo?

-¡NO! –dijeron los tres sayajins culpables al unisonó.

-Hola mami –"llego Gohan de la escuela".

-Hola querido… –lo saludo con algo de inquisición- ¿Qué tal la escuela hoy?

-Estuvo bien… -mintió mientras su tío, su abuelo y Tarble le hacían señas con las manos… comenzaron a hacer el gesto de cortar, pasando su mano de lado a lado a través del cuello- escribimos un ensayo en ingles, creo que saque 10…

-Oh… -dijo Milk- y ¿sobre qué escribiste?

-Sobre… -Gohan mira a los sayajins- ¿mi cuello?...

Los sayajin se frotaron el rostro en señal de desesperación… "no", se decía a si mismo Bardock.

-¿Escribiste todo un ensayo sobre tu cuello?... eso es impresionante cariño, ya que el director llamo y dijo que Tu, no has ido a la escuela ni hoy, ni ayer, ni el día anterior… Goku –Goku estaba llegando de entrenar- que bueno que llegaste.

-Gohan, Gohan –lo llamo Raditz- provoca compasión… llora como si tu vida dependiera de eso y después vomita.

-Bien… -dijo Gohan- pero si yo caigo los arrastrare a los tres conmigo.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicar jovencito –dijo Milk de los brazos cruzados y de tras de ella Goku, sin entender nada.

-Es por Paul Hubert, se la pasa golpeándome, ellos –señalo a su tío, abuelo y a Tarble- trataron de que me dejara en paz –Raditz mueve su cabeza y manos de lado a lado, en señal de no, a la vez que apuntaba a Tarble- pero… lo hizo de nuevo cuando el cheque de Tarble reboto.

Bardock y Raditz miraron a Tarble, con una mirada que decía ¡Estúpido!

-Ese maldito extorsionista –se quejo Tarble- prometió no cobrar el cheque hasta el fin de semana.

Milk le dio un codazo a Goku, para que este dijera la frase que tenía que decir.

-Ah, cierto… Gohan un buscapleitos no es razón para hacer eso –dijo sin nada de seriedad.

-Kakarotto… -trato de hacer que su hijo los apoyara, Bardock- es que no has visto quien es Paul Hubert, imagínate a Frezzer pero como un puberto pre universitario.

Goku oyó eso, y sin más se puso del lado de su padre y hermano.

-Goku… ¡PERO ¿QUE ES LO QUE HACES?! –le grito Milk.

-Lo siento Milk, pero tú no estuviste en namekusein cuando apareció Frezzer–tomos asintieron con la cabeza apoyando a Goku.

-Bueno… -dijo Milk intentando calmarse- entonces llamaremos al director.

-No… -la detuvo, Gohan- me rechazarían, tendré que comer en los sanitarios.

-Cariño tendremos que hacer algo… entonces… deberíamos invitar a los padres de Paul, para llegar el fondo de esto.

-Muy bien dicho Milk –dijo en un tono sarcástico Raditz- iré por las armaduras y los guantes de box.

* * *

Paso un largo rato hasta que por fin llego la hora de que los padres de Paul, y también Paul, llegaran. Todos se estaban preparando, literalmente se estaban preparando para un combate.

Milk y Goku esperan la llegada, cuando entra Raditz gritando:

-¡Peleara… por el campeonato… a 12 rounds!... ¿llegaron los padres de Paul?

-No aun no –le respondió Milk alistándose.

-Bien… -Raditz se acerco a su hermano- aun tenemos tiempo para un último consejo… fíjate bien… –Comenzó a hacer su "tic"- haz como si tuvieras u tic… el ejercito hizo un experimento contigo que salió desastroso, ¿no?... luego dices ¡PARA ATRAS!, ¡PARA ATRAS!... –giro hacia el otro lado- ¡NO RESPONDO LO QUE VAYA... A PASAR!

-Mira Raditz… -le respondió Goku con una mano en su nuca- esto no es como en el planeta Vegeta… aquí a la gente le gusta resolver las cosas hablando…

-Oye… -Raditz se dirigió hacia su cuñada- ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermano?! –lego se dirigió una vez más a su hermano y le dijo- Descuida Kakarotto, yo te cubriré la espalda.

-Lárgate antes de que te golpee… –dijo con el ceño fruncido, Goku, aun que después le dijo en susurro a su hermano- si no metes la pata, te invitare del pie de manzana que me prometió Milk.

Pronto llegaron los padres de Paul, junto con Paul, vestidos muy formalmente.

-Bienvenidos… -los recibió Goku- soy Son Goku, ella es mi esposa Milk.

-Doctor Hubert… -se presento con indiferencia el padre de Paul.

-Señora Hubert… -se presento esta vez con más indiferencia la madre de Paul.

-Y, tu –Milk saludo a Paul- ¿debes ser Paul?

-Un placer… -saludo besando su mano.

-Ah… eh… Goku, porque no te llevas a Paul a la cocina, seguro quiere probar una de mis deliciosas galletas.

Goku hizo caso, y… literalmente empujo a Paul a la cocina.

-Dígame… Am… -Milk toma asiento, buscando platica- Doctor… ¿Qué tipo de doctor es usted?

-Soy… -respondió- psiquiatra infantil.

* * *

En la cocina, estaban Goku, Paul y Gohan:

-Bien, -dijo Goku- jovencitos… tengo que estar con Milk… ¿serán capaces de no atacarse el uno al otro en mi ausencia?

-Tranquilo, largo –se burlo Paul.

Gohan dio pasos lentos para acercarse a tomar asiento.

-¡bu! –lo "asusto" Paul.

* * *

De regreso a la sala, todos habían tomado asiento.

-Paul, es un niño maravilloso… –mintió Milk, mientras les ofrecía las galletas que había preparado, rechazándolas con desprecio- Nos preocupa que Paul y Gohan, no parecen llevarse muy bien.

-Lo sabemos… -respondió la señora Hubert- el doctor Hubert y yo tuvimos una larga conversación con Paul cuando llamo –Milk suspira- aparentemente –dijo enfadada- Gohan ha sido grosero con él.

-Enserio no creerán que es culpa de Gohan –pregunto tratando de mantener la compostura, Milk.

-Eso es entendible –respondió la "refinada" de la señora Hubert- El mismo no tiene conciencia sobre su tic.

Milk se quedo asombrada por lo del tic, por otro lado Goku solo alcanzo a decirse para sí mismo "Raditz".

-Con gusto le recetaría algún medicamento –dijo el presumido del doctor Hubert.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Gohan trataba de entablar conversación con Paul.

-Pero, no te peleas con todo el mundo, ¿Por qué me molestas a mí?

-Melisa Wells… interrumpiste cuando bailaba con ella después del juego… ¿lo olvidaste?

-¡no, no! –Respondió apuntándose con un dedo- yo no quería hacerlo yo bailaba con Brenda Nelson, pero ella quería bailar contigo así que tuve que dejarla ir… Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

-¿Enserio?... ¿le gusto a Brenda?

-Si

-Cielos de haber sabido… -dijo tomando una lata de soda para luego estrujarla- jamás hubiera golpeado a su hermano.

-Y… ¿amigos?

-Siempre que no andes tras Melisa Wells…

-¿Melisa qué?

-De acuerdo… -dijo Paul colocando su mano alrededor del hombro de su nuevo amigo- amigos –dijo y le dio un abrazo.

Justo ahí entro Bardock y ya se imaginan lo que pensó.

-¡NOOOO! –Fue corriendo a sujetar de los brazos a Paul- ¡yo lo sostengo y tu huye Gohan!

-Abuelo… abuelo… no… ya somos amigos.

Bardock se iba calmando, pero luego aferro con más fuerza a Paul.

-Mmm… ¡¿pues ahora, le pegas o le pego?!

* * *

En la sala, la conversación cada vez se ponía mas incomoda.

-Su hijo, -dijo el "doctor"- sufre del terrible síndrome de agresión.

-Oh… -dijo Milk incrédula- Doctor Hubert, creo que pediría una segunda opinión antes de poder creer eso.

-Ah, definitivamente es el terrible síndrome de agresión –dio la "segunda opinión", la señora Hubert.

-Lo pondré en términos más simples –dijo el doctor al notar la cara de tonto que ponía Goku- es cuando un niño deja salir la hostilidad reprimida de un hogar infeliz. (uuuu no debió decir eso)

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir? –dijo Milk recibiendo la indirecta.

-¿fueron palabras muy complicadas? –dijo la señora Hubert con un tono sarcástico.

-¡no, amiga pero tengo un par de palabras simples para ti! –se altero Milk, al mismo tiempo en que Raditz y Bardock, aparecían de curiosos.

-Milk tranquilízate –la calmo Goku, tomándola de los brazos, y después de esto Milk se retiro.

-Oigan amigos… -entro intentando salvar el momento, Raditz- buenas noticias, los mocosos… -pero el doctor Hubert no le dejo terminar, se dirigió a Goku y dijo.

-Entiendo que su esposa este molesta… es común en mujeres de esa edad, con gusto le recetaría algo.

-Doctor Hubert –se enfadado Bardock- ¿Dónde consiguió su doctorado? –al mismo tiempo, Goku se ponía al lado derecho del doctor, Raditz por otro lado estaba al lado izquierdo, y Bardock por detrás- ¡¿la encontró en una caja de fósforos?!

-Oigan amigos por favor… los mocosos –dijo Raditz hasta que nuevamente fue interrumpido por el doctor Hubert, provocado que también Raditz se enfadara.

-¡la universidad estatal, hermano mío!

-Enserio… -mintió Goku, siguiendo las instrucciones que su padre, la había susurrado- buena escuela… la tenia pensada como una opción si mi beca para Pringston (Goku no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero seguía diciendo lo que le dijo su padre) hubiera fallado.

-Impresionante… -dijo sarcástico el doctor Hubert- imagino que ese Gi ridículo se lo dieron en esa universidad.

Goku se sintió ofendido ante tal comentario -¡Hey!, ¡Hey! No nos desviemos del tema.

-Bien… -el "doctor" Hubert se puso de pie- yo como doctor digo que su hijo debería ser sedado en internado de inmediato.

-No entiendo nada de lo que me dijo, pero… -le respondió Goku- yo digo que su hijo corresponde al perfil criminal a la perfección… –Bardock le soplaba todo lo que debía decir- además tiene frente de boxeador… y la mandíbula perfecta llena de granos… y pequeños cráteres.

-Creo que lo ah confundido con su mamá (uuuu definitivamente no debió decir eso)

Goku le pego un golpe, no muy fuerte, casi un rose, haciéndolo girar y quedar frente a Raditz, quien también le dio un ligero golpe, esta vez giro quedando frente a Bardock, quien cegado por la ira le dio un golpe de Knock-out.

-Papá, estas expulsado –le grito Raditz a su padre, burlón recordando la escena de:" ¡Peleara… por el campeonato… a 12 rounds!", luego se arrodillo ante el semi-noqueado doctor- ¿quiere que cuente hasta 10 o así lo dejamos?

-¡como se atreven a hacer eso! –grito la esposa del doctor Hubert.

-a… si… -dijo Milk remangándose- pues ya veremos qué es ser atrevido… -¡plumb!, bofetada de Knock-out.

* * *

Unos momentos después de que los señores Hubert se fueran corriendo.

-No es mi intención ser entrometido… –dijo Tarble- pero lo que hicieron estuvo mal.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tarble… -dijo Raditz en susurro- ¿Quién dijo eso?

-Raditz… -le dijo enfadado su padre- tu también lo golpeaste.

-Insulto a Gine… ¿que querías que hiciera?... además Kakarotto también lo golpeo.

-¡Oye! –Se defendió Goku- creí que dijiste que así se resolvían las cosas en el planeta Vegeta.

-No, no, no, no… en el planeta Vegeta teníamos un código sagrado, es como "mi hermano, lo que tú quieras hacer por la izquierda o por la derecha, lo hacemos todo el día, pero todas esas cosas que pasan por en medio, no van contigo"… entiendes Kakarotto.

-No.

-Pues yo tampoco, por eso es sagrada.

-Gohan mira… -lo llamo su abuelo- tal vez Tarble tenga razón, tal vez estuvo mal… aunque me sentí bien golpeando a ese cretino, muuuuy bien… el punto es, que debes tratar de mantener la cama en todo momento, pero si alguien se mete con algo sagrado para ti… no dudes en arrancarle los ojos.

* * *

 **y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy... un besaso... y hasta otra.**


	3. Chapter 3

**VEGETA CONSIGUE EMPLEO**

* * *

Goku y Bardock llegaban de entrenar, cuando Milk los recibe dando órdenes.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! –Los llamo Milk- necesito que me ayuden con los niños.

-Ugh…. –se quejo Goku, poniendo su cara de niño- ¿enserio tenemos que hacerlo?

-Bueno… -los chantajeo Milk- entonces podría hacerlo yo… y dejar de preparar la cena.

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –dijo Bardock de brazos cruzados.

-Elijan entre: Bañar a Goten o, ayudar a Gohan con sus deberes.

Goku marco a Goten, y lo vio lleno de marcas de fango y arena hasta en el pelo.

-¿Qué te paso? –Le dijo Goku, sorprendido- ¿acaso encontraste petróleo?... –luego se dirigió a la mesa en la que estudiaba Gohan, diciendo- yo ayudo a Gohan.

Goku se sentó al lado de Gohan, para "ayudarlo" en sus tareas.

-Bien… -dijo Goku- ¿Qué tienes de tarea?

-Bueno… -dijo Gohan antes de enumerar sus deberes- tengo investigaciones de ciencias e historia, 15 hojas de fracciones, tengo que leerme estos dos libros, y además tengo que redactar un informe sobre la vida de algún personaje famoso.

Goku, obviamente, no entendió nada.

-¡cambie de opinión!... ¡quiero bañara al niño!

-Ya es tarde… -paso su padre con el pequeño en manos.

Después de aproximadamente dos horas ambos sayajins, caen exhaustos en el sofá junto con Milk.

-¡¿qué demonios es un cefalópodo?! –se quejo Goku.

-¡ese niño es un demonio! –Se quejo Bardock- ¡no hay palabras para describir esto!

-Se llama ser padre, y ser abuelo –les dijo Milk mirando su revista.

-¡pues no quiero ser eso! – se enfado Bardock.

* * *

Un día después, en la C. C. Trunks de 5 años y Goten de 4, estaban jugando en el patio trasero cuando entra Tarble diciendo.

-Hola niños, saben si Vegeta está de buen humor necesito sacarle 100 morlacos para el evento (se refiere a una fiesta anual que se celebra previa al inicio del torneo de beisbol)

-Tío… -se le acerca Trunks- con 100 "morlacos"… solo comprarías los boletos, falta el traje, los dulces, la limosina, la fiesta de preparación, los dulces, la post-fiesta, y en el caso de que Raditz también valla, la fianza.

-Si, es cierto me costara una fortuna –dijo Tarble frotándose la mandíbula.

-Sí, tienes razón… -dijo Trunks- y papá y mamá tienen una fortuna… ya descubrí que si le tomas la mano, eso ayuda –tomo la mano de su tío y siguió- lo vez fijamente a los ojos y le dices que sientes mariposas –dijo poniendo cara de dolor.

-Eso solo funciona con Bulma –se metió Goten- cuando yo lo intente con Vegeta me mando al zoológico y me abandono en la jaula de los gorilas.

-Ah… gracias –dijo Tarble- creo que puedo hacerlo por mí mismo.

-Adúlale la ropa, -siguió "ayudándolo", Trunks- o dile que se ah hecho más fuerte.

-Si… -dijo Goten- pero no digas que supero a mi papá… porque si no te gana la risa.

-¡y, ¿Qué tal si me arrodillo y suplico?! –se desespero Tarble.

-Con eso solo conseguirás alimentarle el ego, -le contesto Trunks- además te dolerán las rodillas.

-Am… gracias –dijo Tarble- en verdad se los agradezco, pero creo que se cómo tratar a mi hermano.

En ese instante aparecen Vegeta y Bardock después de una larga mañana de entrenamiento.

-Hola. –los saludo, Trunks.

-Adiós –se despidió Goten, mientras se retiraba con su amigo.

-"atácalo" –le dijo, en un susurro, Trunks a Tarble.

Tarble se acerco a su hermano, antes de comenzar a adularlo.

-Vaya hermano, veo que te has vuelto más fuerte.

Vegeta dio una media sonrisa y dijo:

-Por fin alguien lo reconoce.

-Y… eh… -siguió Tarble- el traje de entrenamiento que llevas puesto (que es el que usa siempre) te queda muy bien por todas… partes –dijo dudando un poco- me sorprende que la señora Bulma no se ponga celosa.

-Alguna otra cosa –dijo Vegeta, al notar las intenciones de su hermano.

-Si… una cosa más Vegeta –dijo y tomo de la mano a su hermano- hiii… hiii… -fingió llorar- siento mariposas en el vientre.

Vegeta noto lo que pedía su hermano y dijo:

-¿cuanto? ¿Para qué? Y ¿voy a ser demandado?

-Cielos, ¿Qué curioso? –dijo mientras Tarble, soltaba la mano de Vegeta- ahora que lo mencionas necesito 200 para la fiesta anual.

-Está bien –le respondió Vegeta, mientras Tarble salía contento, quiéralo o no su sobrino tenía razón.

-Sabes Vegeta… -se le acerco Bardock- después del entrenamiento me eh dado cuenta de algo –coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Vegeta- jamás creí que lo diría, pero… te has vuelto uno de los míos… podría cerrar los ojos y jurar que estoy hablando con Kakarotto.

Dicho esto se retiro, dejando boquiabierto a Vegeta, acaso… acaso… lo acaban de comparar con Kakarotto… unos segundos después entraron el típico grupo de amigas que volvía de las compras: Bulma (obviamente), Milk, 18 y… Gine quien se había unido al grupo hace poco… Gine se acerco hacia el principito y le dijo.

-Principito… -le dijo Gine- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Bueno… -dijo sin salir de su asombro- Bardock dijo que yo… era como uno de sus hijos… dijo que yo era como Ka… -las palabras no le salían de la boca- dijo que yo era como Ka… tu hijo.

-Pero si lo eres… –le dijo la cursi de Gine, mientras le pellizcaba los cachetes a Vegeta- ya era tiempo de que lo aceptara.

* * *

Unos minutos después, en el patio trasero de la C. C. Gohan y su amiga Tina, preparaban su proyecto para la feria de ciencias un volcán de bicarbonato.

-Les aseguro que ganaran el primer lugar –les dijo Bulma mientras observaba a los muchachos decorar el volcán con misioneros en miniatura, y arboles, antes de que se retire.

-Si… -dijo con una sonrisa, Tina– este volcán será lo más novedoso de la feria de ciencias –tomo a uno de los misioneros y dijo con expresión triste- ¿Dónde ponemos a los misioneros con expresiones de terror impresionantes?

-Donde sea… -le respondió Gohan- cuando la lava cae, no hay misionero que se escape.

Tomo su vaso de refresco, antes de girar su cuerpo, y se encontró con un Tarble que estaba saliendo de la piscina (manda huevos a saber de dónde salió la piscina)

-Wow… -dijo– wow… míralo… no es guapo… y está en traje de baño.

-¿dónde? –Le pregunto Gohan- yo no veo nada… solo veo a Tarble.

-¡oh, no! –Dijo angustiada-¡viene así aquí!

Tarble llega, sosteniendo su toalla.

-Hola Gohan, ¿Cómo va su proyecto de ciencias?

-Muy bien Tarble.

Tina se cubría el rostro con las manos, escondiendo su rubor, Gohan lo noto y dijo.

-Ella es Tina, -señalo a su amiga- Tina, el es Tarble –señalo a Tarble.

-Hola –la saludo, Tarble.

-Hola –le respondió, Tina, con corazones en los ojos- me encanta tu toalla.

-Gracias… -respondió Tarble- ahora me voy, tengo que preparar mi práctica de debates.

-¡¿estás en el grupo de debates?! –Se sobresalto Tina- Que moderno.

Tarble tomo asiento, sonriente por la afirmación de Tina.

-Debo decir que es muy reconfortante ver a la generación más joven interesada en el arte de la persuasión… es mi actividad extracurricular favorita, junto con el… tenis de mesa.

-¡TAMBIEN ERES ATLETA! –Se comenzaba a "enamorar" Tina- debí saberlo por tus magníficos bíceps, muñeco.

Gohan se reía por dentro, por el comentario, claro que Tarble tiene bíceps, pero ¿magníficos?

-Claro… -alimenta el ego de Tarble- ya me lo habían dicho.

* * *

De regreso al interior de la C. C., más específicamente en la cocina… Bulma se había puesto a prepararse un helado cuando entro Vegeta, enfadado… como siempre.

-¿Creí que entrenar por dos horas me calmaría? –Se acerco a Bulma- ¡estoy furioso por lo que el insecto de Bardock me dijo!

-A… -le respondió Bulma- estoy segura de que te haya dicho cretino es solo en sentido figurado.

-No, no, no… eso no me molesto… -siguió Vegeta- me molesto cuando me dijo que me parecía a Kakarotto.

-Sí, entiendo tu preocupación –dijo Bulma con sarcasmo, ella sabía que Vegeta había cambiado mucho en estos últimos años- ¿un helado? –le ofreció.

Vegeta asintió con la cabezo y prosiguió con su monologo.

-¡oye! Yo sé de dónde vengo, soy del planeta Vegeta, y no me gustan esta cosas terrícolas… lo podrías hacer de fresa –dijo refiriéndose al helado.

-Desde luego… –dijo tranquila, Bulma-… (Silencio)… sabes Vegeta… todos cambiamos.

-¡escúchame bien mujer!, yo no eh cambiado, no voy con todas estas cosas terrícolas.

-¿jarabe? –le pregunto, Bulma antes de colocarle el jarbe de chocolate al helado de fresa.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza antes de seguir.

-¡ugh!... puedo jurarlo… si hay un solo tipo en el universo que sea total opuesto a Kakarotto… es el tipo que tienes frente a ti… -dijo mientras Bulma, muy tranquila, le alcanzaba su helado.

Vegeta tomo el helado, y antes de continuar con su discurso de "yo no soy como Kakarotto", le dijo a Bulma.

-Le podrías poner chipas de chocolate…

Bulma hizo caso omiso… pero, (siempre hay un pero) en ese instante llego la razón del enfado de Vegeta.

-Hola Bulma, hola Vegeta… vine por Gohan y Goten-saludo Goku, después de llegar usando la tele transportación.

-Hola Goku… -lo saludo Bulma, mientras Vegeta se concentraba en su helado- oye Goku –lo llamo- ¿quieres un helado?

-Si por favor… -respondió este- de fresa, con jarabe y muchas chispas de chocolate.

Vegeta oyó las indicaciones de Kakarotto, miro su helado, eran las mismas que el dio… pero un momento, acaso estaba comiendo helado, ¿desde cuándo el príncipe de los sayajins ¡comía helado!?

Vegeta soltó el helado sobre el mesón en el que Bulma lo preparo y dijo.

-¡qué barbaridad!... –suspiro-… Bardock tiene razón, me estoy suavizando… esto, esto se acabo, eso es, ni uno más de estos helados, no mas, no mas viajes en auto, ni una más de estas fiestas terrícolas.

Bulma escucha esas palabras, y toma el plato de helado que le había servido a Vegeta, para poder guardarlo en la heladera, antes de que este la detuviera.

-Espera mujer… -la tomo del brazo que sostenía el plato, luego dijo señalando el helado- esto si lo comeré… pero no lo disfrutare.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas Raditz y Vegeta, conversan en la sala de la C. C.

-Espera déjame entender… -dijo Raditz- mi padre te confundió con Kakarotto (Vegeta asiente con la cabeza), después tu dijiste que ya no harías más cosas terrícolas (Vegeta asiente con la cabeza), luego le lanzaste una esfera de Ki a las entradas, (Vegeta asiente con la cabeza) sin saber que la de tu mujer también estaba ahí (Vegeta asiente con la cabeza)… estas en problemas, muuuuchos problemas.

-Eso no me preocupa… -dijo Vegeta de brazos cruzados- Bulma puede comprarse otro.

-Je… -se burlo Raditz- eso es justo lo que haría Kakarotto.

-¡¿qué?!... –dijo Vegeta- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Nada… -dijo despreocupado- pero siempre que Kakarotto mete la pata, y no puede solucionarlo con la fuerza, recurre a tu mujer.

-Entonces, ¿Qué debería hacer? –dijo Vegeta con sarcasmo.

-Consigue un empleo –dijo sin mirarlo directamente.

-¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR INSECTO?!... ¡¿QUE EL GRAN REY (si, rey, por razones que explicare luego) DE LOS SAYAJINS DEBERIA TRABAJAR?!

-No… -trato de salvar su vida- pero todo el tiempo la mujer de Kakarotto lo anda regañando por no tener empleo… aun así, tu elijes.

En ese instante entro Bulma, Vegeta se preparo para decirle a Bulma que paso con su entrada, Raditz se quedo solo por curiosidad.

-Hey mujer… -la llamo Vegeta- acerca de la famosa fiesta anual, se que querías ir con Kakarotto y su mujer, pero…las cosas han cambiado.

-Aww Vegeta, eres tan tierno… -dijo Bulma antes de darle un beso, mientras Raditz observa desde lejos.

-Así que tomas las malas noticias de la mejor forma posible… -dijo Vegeta.

-Bueno… -dijo Bulma- es muy tierno que quieras tenerme solo para ti.

-Espera mujer… -dijo antes de que esta le de otro beso- eso no es lo que quise decir.

-¡Si, espero que traigas tu billetera contigo! –dijo Raditz antes de retirarse.

-Oh… estoy muy emocionada por la fiesta anual –siguió Bulma- , y acabo de comprarme un vestido nuevo, ¡te va a fascinar Vegeta!... tiene un gran escote… me pregunto si ¿no será muy atrevido?

En ese momento el rey de los sayajins no sabía qué hacer, hace ya un tiempo que él y Bulma o pasaban un tiempo a solas, y de solo imaginarse a Bulma con un escote pronunciado, debía elegir Orgullo o Pasión, orgullo o pasión… Vegeta opto por la segunda, Bardock tenía razón su muro de orgullo se había derrumbado.

-Mmm… -lo pensó Vegeta- ¿tienes dos buenas razones para llevarlo?

* * *

Ahora en el laboratorio del Dr. Brief, Gohan, Tina, Goten y Trunks estaban trabajando en el mecanismo de funcionamiento del volcán que construían Gohan y Tina, cuando entro Tarble.

-Tina, necesitamos hablar… -dijo muy serio, Tarble.

-¡OH!... Tarble, con esos pantalones te ves tan atractivo –Tarble solo llevaba una camisa a rayas con unos pantalones marrón de abertura de campana, ¿Qué hay de atractivo en eso?

-Tina, -siguió Tarble- esto llego al extremo. Es pésimo que me estés llamando cada hora cuando estoy en casa. Pero… no me agrada que me siguas cuando voy a recoger a Trunks de la escuela.

-Lo lamento –dijo Tina con cara de infelicidad- solo trato de complacerte.

-Pues no creo que alguien te halla creído que eres una alumna del primer año de primaria… es obvio que no puede haber algo entre nosotros, ¿entiendes lo que trato de decirte?

Tina lo miro directamente a los ojos y dijo:

-Si, Tarble entiendo.

-Bien… -dijo con seriedad, Tarble antes de retirarse diciendo- ahora iré a estudiar.

-¿estudiar?... ¡qué interesante! –Tina lo siguió mas enamorada todavía- ¿vas a subrayar o a marcar?

-¡eso no es tu asunto! –le reprocho Tarble.

En ese instante apareció Raditz… viendo la tierna escena de Tarble y Tina, dijo a su sobrino.

-Oye Gohan… creo que esos dos fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

-Jejeje –se ríe Gohan- oye tío… vendrás a la feria de ciencias a ver mi presentación del volcán.

-Me gustaría Gohan –mintió Raditz- pero tengo que vigilar a Vegeta, y evitar que mate a alguien.

-¿Qué hizo mi papá esta vez? –pregunto Trunks.

-De eso venia a hablarles-dijo Raditz mientras tomaba asiento- … Vegeta tiene trabajo.

-Jajaja –se rio a carcajadas Gohan- yo tampoco puedo ir a la feria de ciencias–dijo con sarcasmo- un perro se comió mi volcán.

-No enserio… -siguió Raditz- es camarero en "La Isla del Tesoro", junta dinero para la fiesta.

-¿por qué?, si solo basta con pedirle dinero a Bulma –dijo Gohan.

-Yo también le hice esa pregunta, y me respondió… -dijo Raditz poniéndose de pie antes de imitar la voz rasgada de Vegeta- "Yo soy un sayajin, y como tal yo solo conseguiré el dinero y les demostrare a todos que no soy un holgazán como Kakarotto"

Gohan, Trunks y Goten aun no se lo creen… ¿Vegeta?... ¿camarero?

-Miren mocosos… -dijo Raditz- no quiero que digan nada de esto a nadie o sino… -trago saliva- Vegeta me cortara la cabeza y la usara como balón de futbol.

-Está bien tío –le respondió Goten, después de esto Raditz se marcho para escuchar unos gritos que provenían del piso de arriba, es voz era masculina pero muy aguda ¡Tarble!

-¡NO TINA, NO IMPORTA QUE HOY SEA DOS POR UNO… NO TE LLEVARE A VER "ATRACCION FATAL"!

* * *

Tres días después, la feria de ciencias, adivinen quien gano el listón a primer lugar, Gohan obviamente… Tarble estaba felicitando a Gohan mientras ambos estaban sentados en la sala de la C.C.

-Tienes un gran futuro en la ciencia… -dijo, con orgullo, Tarble mientras sostenía el listón de Gohan- esto es increíble Gohan.

-En verdad así lo crees –dijo Gohan.

-Absolutamente… -se alegro Tarble- a demás, no tendré que ver a Tina de nuevo.

Y en ese momento, para la mala suerte de Tarble, apareció la pequeña Tina.

-Hola Tarble… -lo saludo- sé que me dijiste que no viniera, pero tenía que verte por última vez.

Tarble se puso de pie y dijo muy seriamente.

-Tina, es hora de que dejes esto y continúes con tu vida… no soy bueno para ti… ahora quiero que salgas por la puerta, te subas a tu bicicleta y pedalea hasta el infierno.

-De acuerdo Tarble –suspiro- si eso es lo que quieres… moriré –y Tina se dispuso a marcharse con la cabizbaja.

Pero ahí entraron Bulma y Milk.

-Oh Tina… -la saludo Bulma- íbamos a llevar a Gohan a cenar para celebrar su premio –Tarble movía sus brazos de lado a lado, mientras que le decía en voz baja "no, no"- ¿quieres ir? –le pregunto a Tina, ignorando completamente a Tarble.

-Si… -dijo con corazones en los ojos, Tina mientras da la vuelta para estar frente a Tarble- solo si me siento junto a Tarble.

Tarble solo le sonríe con falsedad.

-Iré a llamar a mi mami –dijo Tina, antes de sacar su móvil y retirarse a un lugar más discreto para llamar a su mami.

-Bueno será mejor aceptarlo… -dijo, Tarble, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sofá, antes de decir con voz picara- soy irresistible a las mujeres. Ahora sé lo que se siente ser Elton Johns.

-Oigan… -entro Gine- ¿saben que le pasa al principito?, según Bardock no ah entrenado en toda el día.

-Además, -dijo Bulma- se está quedando dormido a la hora de la cena… y ayer llego a media noche.

-Según yo fue a las 2 am –interrumpió Tarble- iré a revisar las cintas de video.

Y Tarble se retira a buscar las cintas de seguridad. Todas las damas que se habían reunido en la sala, más específicamente Milk, Bulma y Gine comenzaron a pensar en lo peor… acaso finalmente Vegeta había reemplazado a Bulma con otra mujer.

* * *

Vegeta estaba en la cocina (como todo un sayajin), mientras se comía un sándwich que el mismo se había preparado.

-Vegeta… -lo llamo Bulma muy enfadada- tenemos que hablar.

-¡¿Qué quieres mujer?! –dijo enfadado, pero algo cansado, Vegeta.

-Mira Vegeta, en los últimos tres días no has entrenado, y has llegado más tarde de lo habitual ¿quiero una explicación?

-Y… te daré esa explicación –dijo Vegeta intentando ignorar a Bulma- y tengo una increíble explicación… que te daré la semana entrante.

Bulma se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con una mirada que solo Vegeta reconocía, una mirada que alertaba que no comería por un mes.

-Pero quisiera comer esa semana… -se rindió Vegeta, después de todo no había nada de malo en decirle que consiguió un empleo… ¿o sí?- así que te la daré ahora… tengo… te-engo trabajo.

-Mira Vegeta… -le dijo aun mas enfadada, Bulma- yo no naci ayer… creí que habías cambiado, creí que al menos me serias honesto… -dijo Bulma, incrédula de las palabras que le había dicho su esposo, dio una media vuelta y se marcho de brazos cruzados.

-¡Porque mejor no me disparas y me sacas lo ojos! –le grito Vegeta.

* * *

Unos momentos después:

-Bien… -le dijo Gine a Bulma- se que estas molesta, pero creo que estas exagerando.

-Gine… -le respondió Bulma- no esperaras que apruebe que me mienta descaradamente.

-Bulma… -le dijo Milk- sé qué quedarse dormido no está del todo bien… pero tu propia secretaria ah dicho que tiene que despertarte después de comer comida alemana.

-Si… ya sé que la comida alemana es demasiado pesada como para hacerle digestión.

-Y… -dijo Gine- debería entrenar, mas siendo un sayajin, pero tal vez decidió darse un descanso… es como cuando tu vas a tus clases de yoga…

-Y según recuerdo –dijo Milk- la última vez que estuviste ahí Gohan no terminaba la primaria.

-Es diferente… -se defendió Bulma- empezare el martes.

-Y no es que aprobemos que llegue tarde –dijo Gine- pero…

-Gine… Gine –la interrumpió Bulma- ya te entendí, le dejare que se explique.

Uno segundos más tarde llegaron Goten y Trunks, listos para ir a la cena que se había ganado Gohan.

-Trunks… -lo llamo Gine- ¿puedes ir por tu padre?

-Mi papá no está, acaba de salir volando muy apresurado –le dijo Trunks.

-¡lo ven! –Se enfado Bulma- saben, mejor… olvidemos el tema y vámonos a cenar.

-Bulma… -trato de tranquilizarla, Gine- se que no tengo todos los hechos, pero si Vegeta dice que tiene un empleo tengo fe en el.

-Gine… -le dijo Bulma, mientras tanto Trunks y Goten se miraban con culpa, ellos sabían que Vegeta si tena empleo- eres tan inocente que le creerías a Vegeta si dijera que es una estrella de rap cuyo disco alcanzo el platino ¿no?

* * *

Unos segundos después en el restaurant "la isla del tesoro", el mesero Vegeta estaba listo para recibir a unos nuevos clientes.

No sé ni cómo describir a Vegeta, llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo, una barba fogosa, una camisa blanca cubierta con un chaleco negro, una bandana roja que cubría su pelo, y unos pantalones negros y…. un perico en su hombro izquierdo. (Lo sé, ni yo mismo me lo puedo imaginar)

-Gohan hijo que interesante gusto en restaurantes tienes… -dijo la esposa de Goku mientras miraba cada rincón del restaurant-es muy… pintoresco.

Para celebrar el premio de Gohan, habían ido: Milk, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Tarble y Tina.

Pronto llego cierto mesero para recibirlos, Vegeta se sorprendió mucho al ver a su familia ahí. Miro a Trunks inquisitivamente y este solo alcanzo a sonreírle pidiéndole perdón.

Vegeta hizo que su voz sonara lo mas rasposa posible, apegándose al papel de pirata y para evitar que lo descubran.

-Bienvenidos –dijo- al mejor lugar, donde los precios siempre tienden a bajar… hay pescado fresco busquen en la brecha, para ir al baño tomen siempre la derecha… síganme.

Vegeta los llevo a la mesa familiar más grande que había.

Estoy impresionado con ese disfraz –dijo Tarble, mientras tomaba asiento- ni por mil millones me pondría algo así.

Vegeta oyó la afirmación de su hermano, y muy enfadado, a la vez que burlo, dijo:

-Les traeré una silla alta para el bebe –se burlo de la altura de Tarble.

Tina se sentó al lado de Tarble como ya había dicho.

-Milk… -dijo Bulma- no dejemos que Vegeta, arruine la cena.

Vegeta tomo un trapo para limpiar la mesa, de un tirón aprovecho el trapo que traía en sus manos y golpeo a Bulma en el hombro, luego de eso se hizo al despreocupado.

-El no me ah arruinado nada, -dijo Milk- apoyo a Gine, diciendo que tú fuiste demasiado injusta con Vegeta.

-¡champagne gratis para la dama! –grito Vegeta, antes de alcanzarle una copa de champagne a Milk.

-Yo también quiero una copa –dijo Bulma.

-Lo siento pero se nos acabo –dijo Vegeta, aun seguía enfadado con Bulma- ¿quisieran algo del bar antes de traerles el menú?

-Quiero una soda por favor –dijo Trunks intentando no enfadar a su padre.

-Agua mineral con limón –dijo Tarble.

-No lo sé, -dijo Bulma- no puedo tomar una decisión.

-Bueno señora, -le respondió Vegeta, antes de lanzarle una indirecta- aquí tenemos de todas las bebidas dietéticas.

Bulma se enfado mucho ante el comentario, ella cuidaba muy bien su figura, aunque le daba vergüenza admitir que tomaba soda dietética… el único que sabía eso era Vegeta.

-¡quiero una soda!, ¡impertinente! –le grito Bulma.

Luego de esto Vegeta se retiro por las bebidas.

-No puedo asegurar nada… -dijo Tarble- pero por la forma en que nos trata me recuerda a alguien.

-Bueno… -trato de salvar la situación, Gohan- yo pienso que el camarero es gentil y les aseguro que es muy honesto también.

Vegeta llego con las bebidas, y as sirvió a quienes correspondía.

-Me gusta mucho su parche… –aseguro Tina- se ve peligroso ¿no lo creen?

Tarble sintió celos y dijo.

-Bueno… la verdad yo soy más peligroso jugando Tenis.

-Gracias por la soda… -dijo Trunks, provocando que su padre se tranquilice un poco- es usted muy rápido, confiable y eficiente.

-También me gusta su barba –se comenzó a enamorar, Tina.

-Tina… -se sintió aun mas celoso, Tarble- no creo que sea real, las venden en los carnavales.

-Camarero… -lo llamo Bulma, mientras sostenía su vaso de soda- no tiene gas.

-No me diga señora… -dijo Vegeta, antes de tomar el vaso, que por cierto llevaba un sorbete, y, atreves de este, comenzó a soplarle formando así burbujas… listo ya esta tiene gas- esta lista.

-¡es el colmo! –Se enfado Bulma, mientras se ponía d pie- es usted el camarero mas incompetente y vulgar que eh visto.

-No soy camarero –dijo vegeta mientras se quitaba el parche y también la bandana- y según mi propia esposa ni siquiera tengo empleo.

Dicho esto, Vegeta se retiro muy enfadado, y Bulma fue tras de él.

-Envidio a la señora Bulma –dijo Tina- Vegeta se ve tan lindo vestido como un idiota.

-Yo también se vestirme como un idiota –dijo Tarble.

* * *

-Puedo hablarte un momento –le dijo Bulma al mesero- soy humana y cometo errores, admito que eh tenido prejuicios contra ti básicamente porque nunca le das importancia a las cosas, pero creo que eso no va suceder mas, porque hoy me has demostrado que tu eres un hombre muy, muy agradable y quisiera que nos acercáramos mas el uno al otro.

-¡¿Qué diablos dices?! –se giro el mesero, y Bulma se sorprendió al notar que esta no era Vegeta.

-Oh… Oh lo lamento –se excuso Bulma.

-Mira amiga esta es la isla del tesoro, la isla del placer está a dos calles hacia el sur.

-Es que creí…

-Ya sé lo que creyó… pero si se fija esta sortija no es de adorno… Hump –dijo el camarero y se entro en la cocina, al mismo tiempo que Vegeta salía con su traje de pirata.

-Me siento como una tonta… -le dijo Bulma.

-Y eso que aun no te traen la cuenta –le respondió Vegeta.

-¿de casualidad escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

-No.

-Mira Vegeta, me es difícil decir lo siento.

-Y a mí me es difícil ponerme este disfraz ridículo, pero lo hago.

-No lo entiendo Vegeta ¿para que el empleo?

-Quería pagara las entradas para la fiesta anual por mí mismo.

-Pero si ya teníamos las entradas.

Vegeta se encogió en hombros y dijo despreocupado.

-Los destruí.

-¿por qué?

-Bardock tenía razón… me estoy suavizando… y soy un sayajin y un sayajin debe pararse sobre sus propios pies… hacer su camino como lo hizo Kakarotto… un sayajin lucha por si mismo… se que el camino es muy difícil, pero al voltear hacia atrás y ver lo que se ha logrado se dice "yo lo hice".

Bulma solo le sonrió y dijo.

-Esa es la más grande tontería que eh escuchado… nadie puede hacer nada sin ayuda Vegeta… a Goku le abrieron muchas puertas, y el, las tomo… y eso no lo hizo menos sayajin… y a ti… te han abierto muchas puertas… utilízalas.

Vegeta lo medito un momento, antes de decir.

-Creo que tienes razón… Gr- gr- gracias Bulma.

Le dijo, aun en contra de todos sus principios, Vegeta fue capaz de decir gracias… poco después encontramos a Vegeta y a Bulma abrazados dándose un muy pasional beso.

-Bulma… -dijo Vegeta- creo que no está mal ser uno más de los hijos de Bardock… pero ojala se deshiciera de mis hermanos.

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy... un besaso y hasta otra... chau... chau**


	4. Chapter 4

**CUESTION DE MUNDOS.**

* * *

Un día caluroso había pasado completamente, en la montaña Paoz, y Raditz sin saber que mas hacer estaba recostado en la sala jugando videojuegos, alrededor suyo estaban envolturas de chocolates entre otros, cajas de pizzas y latas de soda.

-Aww… -lanza un largo bostezo.

-Tío… -apareció Gohan- mira nada más esto… será mejor que limpies antes de que lleguen mis padres.

-Relájate… -le dijo Raditz- llegaran dentro de varias horas.

Justo, justo… ¡justo! En ese preciso instante se escuchan como un auto frena, muy abruptamente, obviamente era Goku quien conducía.

-Ya… llegaron… -dijo muy burlón, Gohan.

Raditz se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, quiérase o no, la mujer de Kakarotto era de armas tomar, claro que de un golpe la noqueaba, pero no quería quedarse sin comer.

-Ja, -dijo Gohan- que te vaya bien… -dijo y se fue a su cuarto a estudiar.

Raditz inmediatamente tomo toda la basura que cavia en sus manos, miro a la derecha, miro a la izquierda, pero nada, ¿Dónde podría esconderla?... hasta que ahí estaba, la ventana, sin más dudar arrojo toda la basura que pudo por esta ventana, y regreso rápidamente al sofá a tomar una revista.

Aquí es donde entra Milk, la mujer que su hermano escogió como esposa, y la mujer, que cuando se enfada, es la más aterradora de todas.

-Hola Milk-fingió una sonrisa Raditz- no los vi llegar… ¿Dónde está Kakarotto?

-Está afuera… -le respondió despreocupada- recogiendo tu basura.

Aquí entra Goku, o Kakarotto, depende del punto del cual lo vean, entro por la misma ventana por la cual Raditz había arrojado la basura, como es de esperar Goku estaba cubierto completamente por envolturas de chocolates entre otros, cajas de pizzas y latas de soda…

-¡Raditz! –le dijo enfadado.

Raditz soltó la revista que traía en manos, muy lentamente, deseando haber aprendido la técnica de tele transportación.

* * *

Ahora en la gran Kame House, tío que ya es hora de que los demás personajes aparezcan… El viejo verde del maestro Roshi, discutía con su archienemigo y es compañero de las artes marciales el maestro Tsuru.

Rara era la ocasión en que estos dos se reunían, pero bueeeeno…

-Vaya hay reunión de maestros… -entro ¡Krilin!... el excavo regresaba de la ciudad del oeste- Tsuru, -se le acerco y le dijo sarcástico- te ves grandioso, ¿has rejuvenecido?

-Gracias… -le respondió irritado, el maestro Tsuru…"idiota", pensó –por cierto Roshi… ya te dije que mis pupilos ah restaurado mi casa, el vapor está muy hermoso.

-Bueno, yo tengo un Jacuzzi –mintió Roshi.

-¿Te refieres a las tabletas de jabón espumoso que te dieron la navidad pasada?-dijo, antes de seguir restregándole todas las cosas que le habían regalado sus pupilos-… ya te mencione que mis aprendices instalaron un magnifico centro de entretenimiento casero para mi (para los del fono que no entendieron, ¡una tele grande!)

-Sabes, -trato de defenderse, Roshi- Yamcha me ah regalado un FABULOSO televisor nuevo con sonio cuadrafónico, control remoto y una antena parabólica

-Maestro –entro Krilin- ¿me prestas tu nuevo televisor?

-Desde luego Krilin, -le respondió- está en mi habitación.

-No maestro, aquí esta… -dijo sacando un televisor de mano de uno de los cajones de la alacena.

* * *

Ahora en la majestuosa C. C. Raditz estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, como en la primera escena, solo que ahora en lugar de basura, lo rodeaban cientos de libros de literatura, matemáticas, historia, etc.… Raditz no toco ninguno de los libros y en lugar de eso se puso a ver el partido de Rugby.

-¡lanza la pelota cretino! –Le grito al televisor- ¡ya lánzala!

-Si fuera tu, Raditz… -apareció Tarble- estaría preocupado en aprobar los exámenes de aptitud -el examen al que se refiere es uno que tomaran Raditz y Tarble para medir sus facultades y así puedan conseguir un empleo… no pensaran que esos dos iban a vivir toda su vida como mantenidos en la casa de su hermano… bueno tal vez Raditz.

-Si fuera tú, Tarble… -le respondió Raditz- me buscaría una nariz roja, unas orejas de burro y me sentaría a esperar.

-Je… ríe ahora… pero algún día yo seré un gran abogado… y tu le preguntaras a la gente si les traes salsa de tomate.

-Tarble… si hubieras puesto atención a las indicaciones que nos dio Bulma, como yo… sabrías que no se estudia para un examen… o se tiene –señalo a Tarble- Pfff… o no se tiene.

-Si claro… en el planeta en el que crecí me dijeron que no había diferencia donde se ponía el acento, después de eso me encontré sentado hasta atrás con el tipo más tonto… estudiare el fin de semana.

-Tarble, eso no es normal… que clase de tonto estudia en el fin de semana.

Pero como ya sabemos, Raditz tiene muy mala suerte… tanta que en ese preciso instante aprecio Bulma, bajando las escaleras, con un par de maletas pesadas.

-Vaya tengo mucho trabajo para el fin de semana… -se quejo la peli azul.

-Su alteza –la saludo Raditz, lo más vivos ya saben porque le dijo así, Raditz giro a decirle a Tarble- como te decía Tarble… una persona sabia conoce el valor del trabajo duro.

-Bulma… -la llamo Tarble- a… ya revise mi practica para los exámenes otra vez… -dijo orgulloso- afeite 7 segundos de mi tiempo.

Bulma solo le sonrió, ya había llegado a un punto donde Tarble simplemente se había vuelto irritante.

-Santo cielo Tarble… –dijo Raditz con sarcasmo- te van a dar una estrellita, para que las pongas en tus pañales, y así no te hagas en las noches –le dijo, y después le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como si hablara con un bebe de 2 años de edad.

* * *

De regreso en la casa de la montaña Paoz… Gine y Milk estaban por terminar la cena, cocinar para ¡5! estómagos que parecían no tener fin, era una terea tediosa, incluso para dos mujeres tan fuertes como Gine y Milk.

-Mmm… ¡¿Qué huele tan delicioso?! –entro, nadie más, ni nadie menos, que Goku con la nariz en alto, seguido por detrás de su padre.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, Kakarotto… -le saludo su madre… pero antes siquiera de continuar.

-¡AHHH! –Gritaron asustados los dos sayajins, tanto así que Goku se aferraba de su padre-¡¿Qué les paso?! –preguntaron ambos al unisonó.

Gine y Milk… Mmm… ¿cómo decirlo sin ofenderlas?... Mmm… ¡estaban horribles!... a ver, con sus ojeras y su pelo completamente despeinado, sé que no es lo peor del mundo, pero como Bardock y Goku jamás las habían visto así… bueeeeno… ya se imaginan lo que pensaron.

Ambas mujeres torcieron la mueca ante el comentario de sus esposos.

-Pues para su información… -les dijo, muy enfadada, Milk- hemos estado cocinando toda la mañana para sus inmensos estómagos.

-Por favor –dijo, en tono sarcástico, el imprudente de Bardock- cocinar no es tan difícil.

"Cocinar no es tan difícil", "cocinar no es tan difícil", "cocinar no es tan difícil"… esas palabras rebotaron por las cabezas de Gine, Milk y Goku… si de Goku, recordaba la cantidad de veces que tuvo que cocinar, como cuando Milk estaba embarazada por ejemplo… recordó cuando se quemaba con el aceite caliente, o cuando se derramaba café en los pantalones.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! –Le grito Gine- ¡Ustedes dos no tienen no la menor idea de lo que es cocinar para tantas bocas!

-Yo no dije… -intento defenderse Goku, antes de ser interrumpido por Milk.

-¡Tú no te metas, Goku! –le grito Milk.

-a… e… yo… -intento defenderse, pero se quedo atorado- mejor me callo.

-¿Sabes qué, Bardock? –le dijo Gine a su esposo.

-¿Sabes que, Goku? –le dijo Milk a su esposo.

-¡YA NO VOLVERE A COCINARLES! –dijeron ambas como un par de gemelas.

Dicho esto ambas damas se retiraron y sin decir más su fueron de la cocina.

-¿crees que se hayan enfadado? –le pregunto Goku a su padre.

-No lo menciones hasta que ellas lo hagan –le respondió.

-¡SI, ESTAMOS ENFADADAS! –les gritaron las damas desde el lugar de donde estaban.

-Creo que lo acaban de mencionar –se le dirigió Goku a su padre.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, había llegado, por fin había llegado el día del examen de aptitud… Tarble estaba emocionado, pero a la vez asustado, también estaba entusiasmado pero también nervioso.

-¡Tío, ya basta! –le dijo Trunks a su tío mientras ambos entraban a la cocina de la C. C.

-Basta… -se dijo a sí mismo, Tarble- o también bastare… complementar o dejar de hacer.

Trunks se sentó en la mesa junto con sus padres, irritado… ¿por?, bueno véanlo ustedes.

-No ah parado en toda la mañana, es muy irritante.

-Irritar… -siguió hablándose a sí mismo, Tarble- o también irritare… excitar o estimular.

Quien haya dado el examen de ingreso a la universidad sabe por lo que pasa Tarble.

-Tarble ya es suficiente –lo callo su hermano.

-Vegeta… -le dijo Bulma- su examen es esta mañana, solo trata de prepararse.

-Preparar… -nuevamente se hablo para sí mismo, Tarble- o también preparare, estar listo.

-Tarble… -le dijo su cuñada- cierra la boca.

Aquí entro el segundo sujeto que tenía que dar el dichoso examen… Raditz entra… cantando, si como leyeron, entro cantando:  
-Mi abuelo y tu abuela…

Canto, antes de que Bulma lo acompañara en la canción.

-Estaban sentados… -cantaron juntos- mi abuelo dijo a tu abuela.

-Algún día vamos a casarnos –canto la ultima parte Bulma.

-¡Eso Bulma! –le dijo Raditz antes de que chocasen los cinco… luego Raditz se dirigió a Trunks, y también chocaron los cinco… luego… lo intento hacer con Vegeta y este solo le lanzo una mirada fría.

-¿Es así como te preparas para un examen? –le dijo Vegeta a Raditz.

-A… -le respondió Raditz- más o menos, lo que pasa es que estaré sentado por muchas horas y, quería hacer algo para que me circulara la sangre.

-Vamos Raditz, es hora de marcharnos –dijo Tarble- quiero llegar temprano para poder afilar mis lápices.

-Espera Tarble, antes de que te vayas hijo –apareció el hombre más inteligente del mundo, el mismísimo Dr. Brief- tengo una sorpresa para ti –dijo mientras le alcanzaba un paquete.

Tarble abrió el paquete lo mas apresurado que pudo, al abrirlo se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que una sudadera.

-Es mi sudadera de la universidad… -dijo el Dr. Brief- es para la buena suerte.

-Oh no sé qué decir –le respondió Tarble mientras sacaba la sudadera del paquete, y junto con ella salió un montón de polvo.

-Puedes usarla para la buena suerte o… -dijo Raditz- puedes venderla como reliquia antigua.

* * *

En la montaña Paoz… ni Bardock ni Kakarotto habían desayunado, y eso es la peor tortura que puede sufrir un sayajin, tal vez estoy dramatizando pero Bardock y Goku también… estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para que sus esposas los perdonasen.

-¿querían vernos? –aparecieron las dos mujeres de brazos cruzados.

-Así es, -les dijo Goku, mientras las invitaba a tomar asiento- queríamos hablar sobre lo que paso ayer.

-Gine… -le dijo Bardock- como sabemos que son buenas cocineras… estamos dispuestos a acompañarlas al centro comercial.

-¿estamos? –dijo Goku al reconocer que tanto Milk como Gine se habían enfadado aun mas.

-Disculpa… -le dijo Gine- me pareció escuchar que me acompañaras al centro comercial –dijo enfadada pensando "eso debería hacerlo sin necesidad de que este enfadada" mismo pensamiento tuvo Milk.

-Así es –dijo tranquilo, Bardock.

Gine y Milk cruzaron miradas antes de ponerse de pie.

-Muy bien, la cena a las siete como siempre, su alteza –dijo Gine con sarcasmo.

Goku se le acerco lentamente a su padre, y cuando estuvo junto a él le dio un codazo para que dijera algo más, que las damas cada vez se enfadaban más y más.

-Pero claro que no es todo, Gine…

-Por supuesto que no Bardock –dijo aun con sarcasmo- yo estaba segura de que no.

-Bien porque no van por nueva ropa… yo pago –dijo Bardock, metiendo la pata más de lo que podía hacer su hijo menor.

-Gracias… -dijo con un tono sarcástico nivel dios, Gine- que generoso… y con mi nueva fortuna… quizá pueda comprarme un par de calcetines.

* * *

Y el día siguiente, mientras salía el sol, Tarble estaba sentado en el living de la casa en la montaña Paoz, se había quedado a dormir ahí porque el cartero llegaría ahí con las calificaciones, y no pasaría por la C. C. por pedido de Bulma.

-Factura… factura –entro Raditz con el correo en manos-… cuentas… resultados de los exámenes… cuentas, cuentas.

-Espera… -dijo Tarble- ¿dijiste resultados de los exámenes?

-Si.

-Dámelos.-

-Espera –y Raditz comenzó a aprovecharse de su altura y de lo pequeño que era Tarble, elevando con su mano los resultados de una manera que Tarble no pudiera alcanzarlas ni siquiera saltando.

-Dámelos –hizo un puchero, Tarble… claro que podía volar, pero de la emoción se le había olvidado.

-Espera, espera… ¿Quién es el sayajin más guapo de todo el universo? –dijo Raditz y coloco su mano en su oreja para oír mejor.

-Mmm… eres tú, Raditz… ahora dámelos.

-Espera –lo siguió molestando- … ¿y quién es el tipo más idiota del universo?

Tarble se negaba a responder.

-responde, responde, responde, responde, responde, responde, responde… -lo molesto Raditz.

-Soy yo… bien ahora dámelos… -y sin más revuelo le entrego los dichosos resultados.

-No me gusto como me contéstate, porque esta vez te tardaste.

Hasta tanto Raditz tomo los resultados de su examen y fue a sentarse, mientras que por otro lado, Goku, Gohan y Bardock estaban entrando recién despertados.

Tarble abrió lo más rápido que pudo el sobre en el que estaban los resultados y lo primero que vio fue la calificación…

-Sí, -dijo Tarble- si, ¡sí!... miren –llamo a los presentes- saque 114 puntos en el examen, soy listo, brillante… ¡soy la persona más inteligente que ah vivido!

-Es fantástico, Tarble… -Gohan lo felicito.

-¡Bravo! –le felicito Kakarotto.

-Muy bien hecho –esta vez lo felicito Bardock.

-Oye Raditz por que no ves el tuyo –dijo Tarble con la rente en alto, y con el ego todavía más alto.

Raditz, que estaba comiendo, tomo la carta de sus resultados, la abrió desganado y sin ánimos.

-Aquí dice…91.

-Jejeje… ¡Jajaja Jajajajaja! –se burlo, Tarble- Jajaja Jajajajaja Jajaja Jajajajaja Jajaja.

-Ya basta –lo callo Bardock.

-91 es… -dijo Gohan- una buena razón para que lo intentes de nuevo, tío.

-Con gusto te ayudare –le dijo, presumiendo, Tarble- tengo más del 90% de respuestas correctas.

-Espera Tarble –Dijo Raditz mientras le quitaba los resultados- ¿dices que sacaste 114?

Mientras se lo preguntaba, a la vez, comparaba los resultados de Tarble con los suyos, Tarble desvía un momento la mirada a la hoja de Raditz, y algo fallaba ahí.

-¡Sacaste 116! –Dijo Tarble- ¡es imposible!

-Oye… -le dijo burlón Raditz- el 91 es el porcentaje.

-pero… -dijo, consternado, anonadado, Tarble- yo no saque el 91.

-Jojojojo… -Raditz lo estaba humillando- ósea que yo soy el más inteligente del mundo… oye Tarble, -dijo mientras cruzaba su brazo con el hombro del enanin- no te preocupes algún día serás uno de los mejores camioneros.

Ante el impacto de Tarble, y el asombro de los demás… ¡cómo demonios, Raditz saco 116!... entraron Milk y Gine, que como ya sabemos estaban muy, muy, muy, muy enfadadas… o eso aparentaban, la verdad es que se morían de risa por dentro pensando en lo que iba a ser de sus esposos luego de esto.

Ambas llegaron con una capsula en las manos, cada una, que según parece llevaba su ropa.

-Ahora podrán estirarse todo le que quieran en su cama… -dijo Milk- nos vamos.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Horas más tarde, precisamente antes del almuerzo, la casa de la montaña Paoz era un caos, un completo caos… todos los varones que vivían en la casa se habían dado cuenta de esto y se animaron por limpiar… Tarble, se quedo para ayudar un poco, pero más que nada quería seguir discutiendo con Raditz.

Ambos entraron en la cocina con una lata de espray (que así me sale en el corrector, no sé si estará bien o no) en manos.

-Es increíble… -le dijo Tarble a Raditz- no pudiste salir mejor que yo… seguramente sobornaste a las secretarias…

-Tranquilo… -le respondió Raditz- solo fue un mísero punto en el porcentaje… pero no dudare en restregártelo en tu cara sino me dejas en paz.

Ambos sayajins se dirigieron a las ventanas de la cocina con el "espray" (sigo diciendo que no se escribe así), listos para limpiar los pedazos de comida que había tirado Goten, o al menos eso decía Kakarotto pero Bardock no le creía mucho que digamos.

-Todos saben que son intelectualmente superior… -dijo Tarble usando el ¡spray! en una de las ventanas… peeero.

-Entonces, -le dijo Raditz- ¿Por qué usas cera para autos en las ventanas?... esto es ventana –señalo a la ventana- y esto es para ellas –señalo la botella de spray que traía consigo- ¿te lo aprendiste pequeñín?

-Papi… -entraron Goten, Goku y Gohan a la cocina- ¿Por qué se fueron mamá y la abuela?, ¿y por qué no hiciste nada para que no se fueran?

-Goten… -le dijo su hermano, con tristeza en la cara- menos mal que no las viste irse… había una lagrima en los ojos de la abuela, mientras caminaba a la calle, nos dio una última mirada, y solo agito su mano…

-Afortunadamente eres demasiado joven para saber que significa… -le comento Raditz… (Lo sé, nadie entendió)

-Ya me canse de ser menor de edad… -dijo con disgusto, Goten.

Sin decir más Goten se va a su habitación, en este mismo instante entra Bardock con unas bolsas del supermercado en manos.

-El supermercado es un desastre… -dijo Bardock- de no haber sido por mi paciencia, juro que mataba a cada ser de ese lugar del demonio…. Gohan, -le dijo a su nieto- ¿tú prepararas la comida verdad?

-Bueeeeno… -dijo Gohan- los de "la cocina económica" –dijo mientras sacaba comida para microondas- también merecerían algo de crédito.

-¡cielos! –Dijo Raditz- hace calor con el horno encendido, -giro hacia Tarble- ¿estará a 91º, o a míseros 90?

-Te repito, Raditz –dijo Tarble- fue un error de computadora, te apuesto lo que sea.

-¿Cómo cuanto? –Dijo Raditz, con sarcasmo- ¿91 dólares?

-Papi… -entro Goten con un canasto de ropa, rosada, en manos- la ropa ya esta…

-Gracias Go… -dijo Goku antes de ver la ropa- ten… -Tomo una de las prendas- la ropa esta… muy rosa.

-Tarble… -le dijo Gohan- podrías hacerme el favor de sacar la mostaza, por favor.

-Sé lo que estas pensando… -le respondió, indignado, Tarble- no me crees capaz de sacar la mostaza ¿verdad?... no me crees tan listo como Raditz, crees que porque salió mejor en el examen es una persona mejor.

-Tarble, eso es ridículo –le respondió Gohan.

-Además, -dijo Goten- tío Raditz solo esta bromeando… todos sabemos que te fue bien en el examen.

-¡¿bien?! –Le respondió Tarble- es otra forma de decir que soy un asco, ¿no es así?... bueno tal vez si tuve un resbalón, pero estoy seguro que hasta los mejores pensadores tuvieron sus malos días, pero eso los hizo mejores… y yo también sobreviviré.

Dicho esto salió volando de la cocina rumbo a quien sabe dónde.

-Pues yo no… -dijo Gohan- no sobreviviré un día más sin mamá, tenemos que hacer que vuelvan no me importa si hay que suplicar.

-Si háganlo… -lo apoyo Goten.

-Yo no me arrodillo para suplicara a nadie –dijo Bardock.

Pero es ahí, en ese preciso instante en que el humo comienza a salir del horno, algo se había quemado ahí dentro.

-¡Demonios!… -grito Goku al tiempo de que él y sus hijos corrían para apagar el horno.

-Aunque no me negaría a suplicar sentado –dijo Bardock.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas más, y el engendro de Tarble seguía molestando a Raditz, por favor, que yo entiendo el enfado de Tarble, como demonios Raditz había sacado 116 pero no es para tanto.

-Admítelo Raditz te gane en el entrenamiento… -le dijo Tarble.

-De acuerdo, lo acepto Tarble… -le respondió Raditz- te pusiste los pantalones cortos más rápido que yo.

-¡eso es! –se alegro Tarble.

-Aunque en mi defensa… -dijo Raditz, burlón- los tuyos recorrieron una menor distancia desde el suelo.

-Maldición Raditz, dime la verdad… ¿hiciste trampa?

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor, lo diré, hice trampa.

-Enserio… -el quebrado ego de Tarble se reconstruía- eso significa que soy ¡mejor que tú!... ¡SI!

Raditz simplemente se quedo callado, había mentido, enserio, el nunca hiso trampa, solo lo dijo porque Tarble lo dejara en paz… pero ninguno de los dos sayajins, se habían percatado que alguien había escuchado esas palabras "Hice trampa"… Gohan.

Gohan había escuchado esas palabras, más decidió no hacer comentario alguno, tenía que irse a dormir temprano que mañana tenia clases.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Gohan fue a la escuela con esa frase en mente, ¿sería posible que por hacer trampa su vida sería mejor?

-Buenos días clase –entro el profesor al aula- hoy vamos a tener un examen sorpresa.

-¿qué? –dijo Gohan- pero, señor Smile, no tuve oportunidad de estudiar (ese golpe que se dio de niño con un árbol lo afecto, lo afecto en verdad).

-Por eso se llama examen sorpresa –le respondió el profesor- en fin –dijo repartiendo los exámenes- ya conocen las reglas… estaré atrás escuchando el juego… suerte.

Dijo el profesor, y se fue hasta el fondo del aula saco un televisor de mano, se reclino en la pared y se puso a ver el partido de Rugby.

Mientras Gohan no la pasaba bien que digamos… 11:31 A.M. y por su cabeza pasaban imágenes de su tío Raditz como Doctor… 11:40, con suerte si Gohan había respondido 2 de 15 preguntas, por su cabeza paso la imagen de su tío como juez de la suprema corte… 11:53, Gohan no iba ni a la mitad del examen, y se imagino a su tío como un trabajador de la C. C. y todo porque, porque su tío había hecho trampa en un examen… 11:58, Gohan en su desesperación comenzó a copiar del examen de su compañero si percatarse de que su profesor lo había descubierto.

Gohan no lo noto, hasta que sintió la mano de su profesor sobre su hombro.

* * *

Unos minutos después, en la oficina del director de la escuela de Gohan, lo había citado a él y a sus padres, uuuu pobrecito… pero no fueron sus padres quienes se presentaron sino su tío.

-¿Tío Raditz? –Le pregunto Gohan al verlo cruzar la puerta de la oficina del director- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu madre no está, y tu padre se está volviendo loco en la cocina… -le respondió Raditz- así que vine a ayudarte.

-Pero… -le respondió incrédulo- ¿Qué ganarías con eso?

-Bueno, -le dijo Raditz- hasta que se pruebe lo contrario eres mi sobrino, Gohan.

Pronto sintieron los pasos de dos personas acercándose hacia la oficina, el profesor de Gohan y el director de la escuela.

-Siéntate… -le dijo Raditz a Gohan, quien obedeció- y sígueme.

-Gohan… -dijo el director mientras entraba- Ehhh… me sorprende mucho verte aquí… ¿usted quién es? –le pregunto a Raditz.

-Soy el tío del mocoso –le respondió.

-Bien… -prosiguió el director- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –le pregunto al profesor.

-Lo que se es esto… -le respondió el profesor- estuve 4 años en la escuela con una beca de futbolista y me gradué con honores, así que se algo de cómo hacer trampa (ya os imagináis el nivel de retraso que debe de tener).

-Recuerda que todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra… -le dijo Raditz a su sobrino.

-¡Ja! –se burlo el profesor- no, no, no, no, esto no es un juicio muchachos…

-Eh, Eh, eh –Raditz comenzó a inventarse una mentira- señor… le es familiar la lesión reflexiva cerebro espinal múltiple refracción…

El profesor no sabía que responder, de decir no se pondría en duda su "maestría"… así que se fue por lo seguro.

-Eh… si... todo el mundo ¿no?

-Entonces, -siguió Raditz- le es familiar como la múltiple refracción puede llegar a afectar el movimiento superior del cuello.

-Eh… Ehhh… seguro, claro, es un síntoma, si.

-Entonces debe saber que una múltiple refracción normalmente va acompañada de ciertas formas de tensión que se manifiesta así misma como compulsiones sin control en el cuello… o Gohan –se le acerco a su sobrino- parece que vas a sufrir una ahora, de casualidad no sientes la tensión en este momento.

-No yo… -respondió Gohan antes de ser golpeado en la nuca por su tío- si, si ya siento que viene.

-Gohan... –Dijo el malísimo profesor- me sorprende que no hayas recurrido a mí.

-Se siente avergonzado señor… -le respondo Raditz- y también… se golpeo la cabeza cuando niño, perdónelo, su padre también es un inepto (Raditz no desperdicia ninguna oportunidad).

-Saben… -dijo el maestro- creo que ah habido un malentendido, Mmm me hubiese dado cuenta yo mismo si no hubiera estado involucrado en el juego… -el profesor noto la presencia del director en el lugar, y se dio cuenta que había metido la pata- Jajaja… dije juego… me refería al juego político… Dr. Turblat (nombre del director) creo que no tenemos nada que estar haciendo aquí, obviamente se trata de un cerebro espinal… o como se llame…

-Ya se pueden retirar… -dijo el Dr. Turblat.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos los hombres estaban dispuestos a pedir perdón para que las dos mujeres regresasen, ojo que son solo dos y entre cinco hombres no pudieron hacer lo que dos mujeres si, mira tú.

-¿Todo en orden?… -entro Gohan con una bandeja de galletas seguido por su hermano- llegaran pronto.

-Ya llegaron… -dijo Goten al sentir ese Ki tan familiar.

-Recuerda papá… –le dijo Goku a su padre- yo hare las negociaciones… -Goku ya lo había hecho tantas veces.

-De acuerdo… -le respondió Bardock- todos manténgase tranquilos, no tienen que saber de nuestra desesperación.

Es aquí cuando entran las dos damas de la casa en la montaña Paoz, Milk y Gine entran con la frente en alto.

-Ho… -intenta decir Milk, antes de ser callada por su hijo mayor.

-¡Mamá!... –sale corriendo a abrasarla, Gohan- Gracias al cielo.

-¡Abuela!... –Goten va a abrazar a Gine- esto es un infierno sin ustedes.

-Bien… -le dijo, Bardock a sus dos hijos- ustedes dos traten de mantener la compos… -no pudo terminar porque…

-¡Mamá! –Raditz fue a abrazar a su madre.

-¡Milk! –Goku fue corriendo a abrazar a su esposa.

Después de este momento de reencuentro todos se sentaron en el sofá del living, para dialogar sobre todo lo que había pasado en menos de dos días sin ellas.

-Miren desde el momento en que se fueron… -dijo Goku- hemos estado…

-Sera mejor que lo diga de inmediato –dijo Gine, con el pequeño Goten sin dejar de abrazarla- no regresaremos hasta que Bardock y Kakarotto se disculpen.

-Lo haremos… -dijo Kakarotto- lo siento mucho Milk… lo lamento mamá.

-Gracias mi Goku… -le dijo Milk, al mismo tiempo que le daba un abrazo- pero hay una cosa más.

-¿Cómo qué?... –le respondió Goku- si quieres papá y yo las podemos ayudar.

Bardock no había hecho un solo comentario en toda la conversación, estaba pudriéndose por dentro.

-Gracias… -le respondió Gine- pero no era eso.

-¿Qué quieren? –se desespero, Raditz- ¿un auto? ¿Una avioneta? ¿Un fax privado? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dime!

-Creo… -dijo Bardock- que se que quieren y lo merecen… Saben, les ofrezco una disculpa por haberlas menospreciado.

-Gracias Bardock… -le respondió Gine- eso es todo lo que queríamos…

-¿a menos que?... –dijo Milk- estén dispuestos a conseguir un empleo.

-No exageres, Milk –le respondió su esposo.

-Solo quise intentar… -le respondió Milk antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Gine- vamos a cocinarles un pie de manzanas.

Dicho esto ambas mujeres se retiraron para preparar el dichoso pie de manzanas, por su lado Raditz y los mocosos también se van a hacer quien sabe que.

-Sabes… -le dijo Bardock a su hijo menor, una vez ambos quedaron completamente solos- yo hubiera aceptado el empleo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde después de que los sayajin hayan literalmente devorado el pie de manzanas, Raditz estaba recostado en el sofá viendo la tv, cuando apareció Raditz.

-Oye, Raditz… -lo llamo Tarble- Gohan me conto lo que paso esta mañana… eso me hizo pensar en lo bueno que eres para mentir, así que quiero preguntarte algo… ¿enserio hiciste trampa?

-¡ya olvídalo, Tarble! –Le respondió, Raditz- no debí haberte molestado con los resultados.

-¿Por qué no? –le respondió el hermano de Vegeta- tenias derecho a presumir… yo lo hubiera hecho… de hecho hubiese sido más presumido que tu… como 10 veces más.

-Tarble, por favor esta estúpida competencia tiene que parar… eres un tipo listo, no necesitas un numero que te lo diga.

-Lo necesito.

-Tarble, únicamente te gane por un 1%... y solo porque vivo junto a un cerebrito que no para de estudiar… tu ganaste en la sección verbal... es decir eres mucho mas…

-Articulado, elocuente, erudito…

-No… cotorro. Escucha Tarble hay cosas que tú haces mejor que yo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Tarble… escribes mejor que yo, y… la postura, tienes mejor postura que yo… y… te anudas mejor la corbata.

-Si definitivamente me visto mejor que tu, y hablo mejor –ya comenzaba a ponerse irritante, Tarble- y conduzco mejor, y… definitivamente la gente me aprecia mucho mas.

-Deja de ser narcisista… adiós –Raditz acompaño hasta la puerta a Tarble.

-Y mis modales son superiores a los tuyos –siguió Tarble- y… respecto a la higiene personal, todos saben que no hay comparación. –dijo ya estando en el umbral de la puerta.

-Sabes Tarble, hay una cosa que sabes hacer mejor…

-¿cuál?

-¡Me irritas demasiado!, ¡así que lárgate!-dijo Raditz mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

-… Gracias Raditz. –Tarble agradeció los elogios.

* * *

 **3 cositas antes de que os vayas.**

 **1º... quisiera agradecer de ante mano a:**

 **celestia carito**

Gracias por todo el apyo que me has dado en los primero 3 episodios, tus reviews son la fuerz para continuar con el fic.

 **bulma gt brief**

De igual manera agradesco tus dos reviews en mis ultimos dos capitulos.

 **kathiashizu**

V: han descubierto mi secreto... no debo dejar testigos... vigila quien te sigue en la calle... y cierra bien las puertas de tu casa :V

 **2º Nuevos Fic´s**

(si os intersa)

-Alumnos del Maestro Roshi tenian que ser... (Goku, Yamcha, Krilin)

-Aqui algo anda mal. (Vegeta)

-El uno para el otro (Goku/Milk)

-No quiero perderte (One shot... Vegeta/Bulma)

-¿Kakakrotto? (Goku, Raditz, Gine, Bardock)

 **3º Marco legal**

Si no os habeis dado cuenta en estos 4 cap, o si... os digo que la trama asi como varias escenas fueron, o seran, sacandas de series de los 90´ y de principios del milenio como:

-Pirnicipe del rap.

-Alf.

-Everybody Loves Raymond (de ahi el nombre)

-Everybody hates Cris.

-etc.

Y como no olivadarlo...

Los personajes asi como muchas de las locasiones donde se desenvuelve la historia, correponden su creacio al "rey del manda"... Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy... un besaso... y hasta otra.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marco legal**

Si no os habeis dado cuenta en estos 4 cap, o si... os digo que la trama asi como varias escenas fueron, o seran, sacadas de series de los 90´ y de principios del milenio como:

-Pirnicipe del rap. ( Andy Borowitz Susan Borowitz, creadores)

-Alf. ( Tom Patchett Paul Fusco, creadores)

-Everybody Loves Raymond (de ahi el nombre) (cadena CBS, creadora)

-Everybody hates Cris. ( Chris Rock Ali LeRoi, creadores)

-etc.

Y como no olivadarlo...

Los personajes asi como muchas de las locasiones donde se desenvuelve la historia, correponden su creacion al "rey del manga"... Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **LA MADRE DE VEGETA**

* * *

El pequeño Trunks y su tío estaban grabando una cinta de video, ¿para qué? … ni yo lo sé, y eso que soy yo quien escribe la historia.

-¿Por qué grabas una cinta de video tío Tarble? –le pregunto Trunks, mientras encendía la cámara, y la ponía en el trípode.

-Es para tu abuela… mi madre… Uranai Baba le mostrara la cinta para que así se anime a pasar un día con nosotros…

-A… -dijo Trunks sin entender lo que decía su tío, solo le seguía la corriente.

-Bien, comencemos… -dijo Tarble, y se puso frente a la cámara- Hola mami soy yo… Tarble… la esposa de Vegeta, me dijo que por fin Uranai Baba te había encontrado en el… paraíso… así que pensé en grabarte una cinta… Sabes –dijo mientras se media con la mano- eh crecido unos dos centímetros… ¡Oh!, sabes que… -dijo mientras se acercaba mas a la cámara y mostraba un parte de su pecho- ya tengo vello en el pecho… mira… aquí tengo uno… -señalo un minúsculo pelo- y otro acá… ah no, este es una pelusa… -se limpio la pelusa, y se alejo de la cámara- mira quien está aquí… -llamo a Trunks con la cámara- el es Trunks, tu nieto, por parte de Vegeta… -dijo mientras le presentaba un Trunks de cinco años muy sonriente- Bueno… -dijo cuando Trunks salió de cuadro- será mejor que me vaya… ya sabes cómo es Vegeta con la comida…

-¡Tarble!... –se oyó la voz de Vegeta desde el comedor.

-Bueno, mamá… -siguió Tarble- nos vemos después… si es que aceptas pasar ese día con nosotros…y si no nos vemos, pues hay después… bueno, no sé cómo decirte que tanto Vegeta como yo te echamos de menos, pero así es…adiós… -dicho esto se fue al comedor a cenar- corta Trunks… -le dijo a su sobrino para que apagara la cámara.

* * *

Horas más tarde en la montaña Paoz.

Milk y Gine preparaban a cena, cuando entro Bardock con una caja enorme.

-Oigan… -dijo Bardock- su maquillaje llego.

-No… -dijo, Gine sarcástica intentado devolverle el golpe- es un cerebro armable que te mandaron de la asociación canina.

-Son unos robots de entrenamiento que me regalo en Dr. Brief… los usare para fortalecer mis largas piernas, -dijo el egocéntrico- para que aguaten este tórax masivo y mis bíceps de 30 cm.

-Ignóralo Milk, -le dijo Gine- los hombres son muy narcisistas, cuando en realidad no saber hacer nada.

-¡¿qué?! –Se enfado Bardock, al mismo tiempo en el que Goku entraba en la cocina- el hombre es la base de la sociedad, no solo –tomo a Kakarotto del hombro para que lo apoyara- podemos hacer cosas de hombre, también podemos hacer cosas de mujeres.

-¡No creo que hables enserio! –se enfado Milk- Gine y yo podemos hacer cualquier cosa de hombre, mucho mejor que ustedes una de mujeres.

-Oye ¿Qué tal si apostamos dinero? –Le respondió Bardock, mientras Goku se ponía a revisar la caja con los robots de entrenamiento- estoy seguro de que no pueden hacer… eh… digamos…

-Armar y programar unos robots de entrenamiento… -lo apoyo Goku, ya había llegado un punto donde si su papá metía la pata el también lo haría- Oh dios mío… -dijo Goku en tono sarcástico- tentemos unos justo aquí -señalo la caja.

-Bueno… -intento defenderse Gine- haríamos eso mucho mejor de lo que ustedes… ¿harían?…

-Harían un vestido… -la apoyo, Milk.

-¿Ehhh? –le dijo extrañada, Gine.

-Lo vi en televisión… -le respondió la humana.

-¿crees que no? –las reto Bardock.

-¿Estás loco?… –le dijo su hijo- ¡yo no pienso hacer vestidos!

-En otras palabras… -le dijo Milk- no pueden hacer un vestido.

-¡¿Estás loca?! –Se enfado Kakarotto- podemos hacer vestidos así… -dijo mientras tronaba sus dedos.

-Je… -Bardock estaba jugando con fuego- y eso incluye todo el atuendo en estampado.

-Trato hecho… -dijo Gine- el que pierda tendrá que llevar a Goten al parque.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la C. C: Tarble y Vegeta ya han recibido a su madre, traída por Uranai Baba por solo un día.

-Hola, señor… príncipe Vegeta…eh… rey Vegeta -los saludo Ed el empleado de mantenimiento de la C. C.

-Hola Ed… -lo saludo, el siempre amable, Tarble. Y Vegeta lo ignoro, como siempre.

-Bien… mi madre ya está aquí –dijo Tarble, mientras entraba en la cocina, donde estaban: la Sra. Brief, Trunks y Yamcha (de visita)- ¿Qué dicen?

-Si no fuera la madre de Vegeta… la invitaría a salir conmigo –dijo… Yamcha, obvio.

-Hola querido… -entro saludando a Vegeta, Bulma- tu madre está muy feliz en su recamara… a prendido y apagado la luz durante veinte minutos.

-Bueno… -dijo Tarble- desde que me entere de que los muertos pueden pasar un día en la tierra gracias a Uranai Baba… eh hecho todo lo posible porque ella acepte pasar un día con nosotros, así que quiero que todos la traten bien, no querrán verla cuando se enfada.

-¡Hijos! –entro una mujer joven, sonriente, con un traje real, semejante al que usaba el rey Vejita. Con el pelo largo y voluminoso hasta la cintura, la reina Vejita.

-¡Mama! –Tarble fue corriendo abrazarla.

-Oh… que gusto verte Tarble –lo recibió su madre.

-Vegeta… -le dijo Bulma a su esposo, en un susurro… Vegeta, a duras penas, capto lo que su esposa trataba de decir.

-Hola madre… -Vegeta saludo a su madre.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –le grito su madre, mientras que le daba un pisotón al pie de Vegeta,

-Ouch… -se quejo el sayajin.

-Saluda como se debe… -le regaño su madre.

-Está bien… -le respondió su hijo mayor de mala gana- Buenos días madre.

-Bien mamá… -dijo Tarble- tengo un día muy especial planeado para ti… hay un torneo de solidaridad en las villas del retiro… y luego habrá una comida especial.

-Aja… -le respondió su madre con sarcasmo- suena divertido… pero no creo que resista tantas emociones.

-Te diré algo abuela… -se le acerco Trunks y le dijo con sarcasmo- el otro día sirvieron coco rallado, y la policía tuvo que intervenir el lugar.

-Bueno está bien… -dijo la Reina- vallan todos a hacer lo que tengan que hacer quiero estar sola.

Todos se retiraron a excepción de Yamcha, quien se puso a buscar algo de comer en el refrigerador.

La Reina Vejita, se coloco unos auriculares que le había regalado Bulma, poco a poco con la intensidad del sonido, ella se dejo llevar y comenzó a dar pasos de baile, ridículos, pero atractivos… Yamcha no le prestaba atención, seguía buscando algo de comer, pero otra persona si estaba con los ojos pegados en la Reina… Ed.

-Buenas tardes… -dijo el empleado… un hombre guapo con un cuerpo bien formado, de pelo castaño con una barba delgada y atractiva.

-Bue-enas ta-ardes –dijo la Reina mientras se quitaba los auriculares, y se ruborizaba.

Ed entro en la cocina, con su caja de herramientas en mano.

-¿Qué pasa, Ed? –lo saludo Yamcha.

-Hola… -le respondió este, mientras no soltaba la mirada de la madre de Tarble y… Vegeta.

Por su parte la Reina Vejita tampoco dejaba de mirar a Ed de vez en cuando… y cuando sus miradas cruzaban solo alcanzaban a soltar una sonrisa nerviosa.

Yamcha, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba… giro en sus talones mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador, cuando noto los roces entre Ed y la Reyna.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocen? –Avivo la llama, Yamcha- el es Ed Downer… -presento a Ed- ella es Vejita, la madre de Tarble –presento a la Reina Vejita, sin mencionar a Vegeta-… una mujer conocida en toda la galaxia, por ser la que dio a luz al ser más insoportable del mundo. (Indirecta a Vegeta)

-Pues yo sí creo poder soportar a la madre… -dijo Ed, en tono seductor.

-Jejeje… esa sí estuvo buena… -lo elogio Yamcha- yo mismo la voy a usar.

Yamcha se retiro de la cocina, mas la curiosidad de saber cómo seguía esa plática lo hizo detenerse justo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Y dime Ed… -la Reina comenzaba una conversación- eres de esta ciudad.

-No… -respondió Ed, mientras examinaba el lavaplatos, para ver si no tenía fallas- mi novia me abandono, mis amigos me trajeron acá, y… no me quedo mas remedio.

-Humm –dijo la monarca (ya me canse de decir reina)- desde que mi esposo murió, mi hijo Tarble no dejo de insistirme para que viniera a pasar un día con ellos… está loco.

-Enserio… -dijo Ed- una dama tan joven como usted… ¿viuda?

-No dejes que este traje te engañe… no soy una niña.

-Bueno tal vez no… pero estas muy lejos de la olla de presión… sabes, como mi padre solía decir… la mujer es como un cadillac… no nos damos cuento de lo que son hasta que alcanzan… psss… los 30.

-Jajaja… -se rio Yamcha desde la puerta- esa sí estuvo mucho mejor.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz… Shhhhhh… Bardock y Kakarotto estaban "confeccionando" el vestido de la apuesta.

Adivinen ¿Quién era el modelo?... era… era… era… era… era… era… era… era… era… era… era… Kakarotto.

-Ganaremos esta apuesta, papá –le dijo Goku, mirándose al espejo- el cuello es genial, la tela es asombrosa… y el color hace resaltar mucho mis ojos.

Bardock miraba como iba quedando el vestido, la parte de la falda ya estaba terminada, solo faltaba la parte superior y uno que otro detalle. Es aquí donde entra Gohan.

-Hola Gohan… -lo saludo su abuelo, Gohan había quedado en shock al ver a su padre con un vestido- ¿Qué tal esta? –dijo refiriéndose al vestido.

-5 años viviendo con ustedes y aun no me lo creo –le respondió su nieto.

-Es una apuesta, Gohan- le dijo su padre.

-No me digas que pasa si pierdes… -le respondió Gohan- ni siquiera quiero saber qué pasa si ganas… mejor no lo menciones.

-Hermano… -entro Raditz y miro a Kakarotto… con un vestido- aunque el termino es arbitrario… ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-No es lo que parece… -le respondió su hermano- papa y yo hacemos un vestido.

-…Es exactamente lo que parece…

-Oye… -dijo Bardock- Kakarotto… mejor vamos arriba a buscar un maniquí y dejes de hacer el ridículo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, en la sala, Gine y Milk estaban por comenzar a programar los robots de entrenamiento. Pero antes debían ensamblar ciertas partes… nada complicado.

-El soporte… -dijo Gine, alegremente, mientras levantaba algo semejante a un trípode- las empuñaduras… -dijo mientras levantaba un par de manijas- los lentes… -dijo levantando una cámara infrarroja- Esta fácil… -dijo la optimista de Gine, solo para ser recibida por una negación con la cabeza por parte de Milk.

Milk tomo las instrucciones que venían junto con los robots, y se las alcanzo a Gine para que al menos se guiara un poco.

-Herramientas necesarias… -leyó, Gine en voz alta- Llave inglesa de cabeza de una sola pulgada… je, suena como alguien que tiene insectos.

-¿Qué más? –dijo Milk.

-¡hay, bien! –dijo Gine, emocionadísima- escucha esto, "NO sé sobre ejercite mucho, o permita estar exhausto"… tenemos que parar, Milk.

Milk no dijo nada, por su cabeza pasaba la idea que indicaba de donde había sacado Goku lo ingenuo, era hereditario.

Pero es aquí donde entraron Bardock y Raditz para espiar como iban las damas, aun que al verlas ahí… sin la mas mínima idea de que hacer… solo provoco que…

-JAJAJAJAJAJA –rieron los sayajin- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –se caían al piso de la emoción- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –se estaban revolcando por el piso- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Gine y Milk se estaban irritando- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Cuando Raditz finalmente logro calmarse, se puso de pie junto con su padre:

-Es más ridículo que cuando papá se hizo esa cicatriz en la cara intentando cocinar Jajaja –Raditz no noto su imprudencia.

Bardock freno sus risas en seco.

-Lo estamos haciendo bien ¿no? –se defendió Milk.

-Quiero decirle que en cuanto logremos juntar todo esto estarán listos… -dijo Gine.

-Oye, -dijo Bardock a su hijo mayor- ¿Quién te dijo lo de la cicatriz?

-Mmm… Mamá –le respondió Raditz.

-Todos lo sabemos… -dijo Milk.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Por la noche en la C. C. más específicamente en la habitación que compartían Vegeta y Bulma. El príncipe acababa de regresar de sus entrenamientos, traía el torso al descubierto mientras se recostaba en su cama, listo para dormir, pero Bulma tenía otros planes.

-Vegeta… -lo llamo Bulma, con voz seductora, desde el baño de su alcoba- Voy a salir en un minuto, y me eh puesto algo que hará que se te caigan los guantes.

-Ya me quite los guantes, mejor sal desnuda –dijo Vegeta.

Entonces Bulma salió del baño con un camisón de noche hecho de seda, color crema, la fina seda dejaba relucir cada uno de sus atributos. Comenzó a dar pasos elegantes pero atrevidos y finalmente se recostó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en su brazo.

-Bien… ¿Qué opinas? –dijo Bulma en un tono seductor.

Vegeta, que no prestaba demasiada atención, dijo:

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo señalando el torso de Bulma.

-Con 5 años de casados, y aun tienes que preguntar…

-no, me refiero a esa nota… -dijo refiriéndose a una nota que estaba sobre la cama cerca de Bulma.

Vegeta la cogió y acto seguido comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

-Queridos Bulma y Vegeta… eh salido un momento con Tarble a las villas del retiro… cariño Reina Vejita.

-Vaya… -dijo Bulma- es increíble.

-Si… -le respondió Vegeta- y más increíble aun es que ninguno de los dos haya abandonado la C. C.

-Seguramente se están alistando… ahora… –dijo en tono pícaro- ¿quieres ayudarme a quitar las sabanas?

-Jamás creí que se adaptaría tan rápido –dijo Vegeta cortando el "romance".

-Sí, si lo que tu digas Vegeta… ahora… ¿quieres comenzar? –dijo besando el cuello de Vegeta, antes de que este lo corte, una vez más.

-Aquí lo importante es que… -detuvo en seco las "intenciones" de Bulma- ¿no es demasiado tarde para que salgan esos dos?

-Vegeta… -dijo Bulma al tiempo que se ponía de pie- tu madre estará bien… no te angusties… y este camisón me costó 260 zenis.

Vegeta también se puso de pie y dijo:

-No, no está bien… puedes creerme Bulma, este engaño lo hace solo por mi y Tarble… creo que iré a hablar con ella.

-Oye, Vegeta… -Bulma uso su última opción, mientras se recostaba de manera provocativa en la cama- quisiera algo ya que estoy en la cama.

-Te traeré un vaso de leche con galletas… -dijo Vegeta antes de retirarse.

Vegeta se dirigió hasta la cocina de donde provenía el Ki de su madre, sus dudas acerca del la villa del retiro se hicieron certeras cuando sintió que el Ki de Tarble no estaba junto a su madre, sin embargo si sentía otro Ki junto a ella, uno insignificante, pero…

Llego hasta a cocina, en penumbra, a Vegeta esto no le molestaba, sus ojos de sayajin desarrollados le permitían ver en la oscuridad, aun que por esta vez maldecía tener esa habilidad.

Vio a su madre y a ese tal Ed, juntos en un roce apasionante de besos.

Por instinto Vegeta hubiera dicho, más bien ¡gritado!, algo .Pero sintió el Ki de su hermano acercándose entonces se escondió detrás de la puerta.

-Hola Vege… -intento saludarlo Tarble, pero fue detenido mientras le cerraban la boca con una mano.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo en susurro, Tarble, entendiendo que no debía hacer ruido.

-Mira… -Tarble se acerco hasta el umbral de la puerta, y… se desmayo al ver la escena.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la montaña Paoz. Gine y Milk terminaban de preparar el almuerzo, cuando entran sus dos maridos, ahora rivales.

-Cielos… -dijo Bardock hacia su hijo menor- lo de la costura es fabuloso, -mintió- ¿no, Kakarotto?

-Jajá… -Kakarotto le siguió la corriente- tu lo dijiste papá… oye, -dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo- ¿Qué te parecería este parchero? –mostro una larga tela con estampado de leopardo.

-Ammm… -le respondió Bardock en tono sarcástico- demasiado formal ¿no lo crees?

Gine, que hasta ese momento estaba soportando todas las habladurías de su esposo e hijo, no aguanto más y dijo.

-No solo son malos para la costura, sino también para mentir.

-¿Qué sabes de los hombres? –se defendió Bardock.

-Mucho más de lo que ustedes, de las mujeres… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ustedes no invitaron a salir, alguna vez se presentaron bien vestidos o con un ramo de flores, o nos llevaron a una romántica cena con velas?

-Ammm…. –lo pensó Kakarotto-Mmm…. Jamás.

-A las mujeres no les gusta esas cosas… -dijo Bardock en un tono "elocuente"- quieren un hombre que tenga el control.

-Sí, -dijo Gine en tono irónico- control en sí mismos.

* * *

Ahora en la C. C. el desayuno ya había sido servido, mientras que la Reina Vejita, la Sra. Brief y el pequeño Trunks ya habían iniciado, entran Vegeta, Tarble (ambos enfadados) y Bulma.

La Reina tarareaba una canción cuando.

-Nada mejor que el amor para incrementar el apetito… -dijo sin notar la presencia de sus dos hijos detrás de ella.

Vegeta y Tarble oyeron ese comentario y no hicieron más que fruncir el ceño y cruzar los brazos (bueno de Vegeta fue un impulso natural).

-Hola dormilones, -dijo la monarca al notar la presencia de su descendencia- buenos días Bulma –saludo a su nuera.

-Buenos días –le respondió Bulma, mas Tarble y Vegeta seguían molestos.

-Hicimos tus favoritos Tarble… -dijo la Sra. Brief, mientras levantaba un plato con comida dentro- Wafles con Jalea.

-No gracias, -respondió Tarble, en un tono antipático que de no ser de lo aguda de su voz se podría jurar que fue Vegeta quien lo dijo- no tengo hambre esta mañana por alguna razón.

Vegeta, Tarble y Bulma se sentaron en la mesa, y cosa rara, ninguno de los sayajin puros tenia apetito. (Ni yo me lo creo).

-¿Cómo era tu relación con el rey Vegeta, querida? –se animo a preguntar, la Sra. Brief.

-Bueno el Rey Vegeta no era alguien a quien le gustaran las muestras de afecto… -respondió la Reina.

-Creo que eso es hereditario… -le dijo Bulma, aun enfadada porque Vegeta la había dejado sola anoche.

-Aunque no está nada mal un poco de besos y abrazos… -dijo la reina muy risueña.

-¡Podríamos cambiar de tema! –Vegeta ya se sentía muy incomodo.

-¿estás bien hijo? –le pregunto su madre- hoy estas mas estirado que un dulce al sol.

-… estoy bien… -dijo notando mucho rencor en su voz- ¿quieren desayunar?

-¿Estuviste muy temprano aquí, verdad? –Le pregunto Bulma a su suegra- es raro porque anoche llegaste tan tarde que pensé que te quedarías dormida.

-Querida… me eh acostado temprano toda mi vida… pero ¿sabes?... cuando uno se la está pasando bien, en lo último que piensa es en la cama.

-Me alegra escuchar eso… -dijo Vegeta, rencoroso, mientras se levantaba de la mesa sin siquiera haber tocado su comida.

-No sé qué le pasa a papá… -dijo Trunks- pero si esta a dieta otra vez me iré con Goten.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde en la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta solo se había encerrado en esta y ni siquiera se había puesto a entrenar. Hasta que se oyó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, quien mas iba a ser sino Bulma.

-Vegeta… -dijo Bulma, mientras se acercaba a su esposo que estaba sentado a unos pasos de la puerta- has estado extraño todo el día… si es por lo de anoche, te digo que ya no estoy molesta.

-No, -dijo Vegeta, grave error- no es eso.

-¡¿Cómo que no es eso?! –se enfado Bulma.

-Mi madre no había ido a la villa del retiro anoche. Salió con Ed el trabajador (-insecto), Tarble y yo los vimos besándose en la cocina.

-Mmm… -respondió Bulma, mientras se sentaba a lado de Vegeta- querido, entiendo tu situación, pero… tus padres debieron haber tenido un matrimonio maravilloso.

-No tiene nada que ver con el imbécil de mi padre.

-Tu madre solo tiene un día en la tierra, y si quiere aprovecharlo de esa manera, ¿no puedes sentirte feliz por ella?

-NO.

-Vegeta piensa, si tu murieras mañana ¿qué te gustaría que yo hiciera?

-Que hicieras todo lo posible por sacarme del infierno.

-Y si no se pudiera, ¿Qué querrías que hiciera?

-Que vinieras con migo.

-Jejeje… -Bulma rio ante el comentario de Vegeta- ¿no hablas enserio, verdad Vegeta?

-Es cierto, olvida al mocoso de Trunks.

-Vegeta, solo faltan pocas horas para que Uranai Baba regrese por tu mamá no podrías darle siquiera el gusto, como invitar a Ed a almorzar.

-Oh, ni lo pienses –dijo Vegeta, enfadado al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Vegeta, -Bulma también se puso de pie- sé que es duro ser racional y maduro cuando se trata de tu propia madre. Pero inténtalo.

-No quiero.

-Vamos Vegeta, y si prometo que me voy contigo.

Ese comentario alegro el día de Vegeta, y él lo demostró del único modo que sabía. Junto su frente con la de Bulma, y le dejo un suave beso.

A la hora del almuerzo a una hora de que termine el día para la reina Vejita. Vegeta, Trunks y el Dr. Brief ya estaban en la mesa listos para el banquete.

-Vegeta… -Bulma entro- Ed lleva aquí más de media hora, eventualmente tendrás que dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Cómo qué? –dijo Vegeta son desanimo.

-Lindo traje, -Bulma dio ejemplos- ¿Cuál es tu equipo favorito?, pásame la sal… lo que sea… por lo menos inténtalo, Vegeta.

-Tratare… -dijo Vegeta igual que la última vez que abrió la boca.

* * *

Unos momentos más tarde entraron: Ed, la reina Vejita, la Sra. Brief… y Tarble que estaba desconcertado con su hermano, por haber invitado a Ed a cenar. Cuando Vegeta le conto las intenciones de esto, Tarble tuvo que tragarse todo su resentimiento, aunque este salía a flote de vez en cuando.

Pronto la plática comenzó, incitada por la reina:

-Ed, -lo llamo- ¿tu creciste en una granja verdad?

-Así es, -respondió el trabajador- una granja equina.

-Mi papa tenía una yegua (o eso parecía) –dijo, aun con muestras de resentimiento, Tarble.

-y, dígame –pregunto el Dr. Brief- ¿Qué clase de raza criaban?

-Tordos, tienen el hermoso pelaje de 3 colores: Negro, gris, y blanco.

-Mi padre tenía una armadura así… –dijo Vegeta, siguiendo la iniciativa de su hermano con molestar al invitado- y no le gusto.

-¿y había más animales en su granja? –pregunto Bulma.

-Oh, claro… -respondió Ed con entusiasmo- habían gallinas, vacas y un gran perro viejo llamado Galleta.

-Mi papa comía galletas –mintió, quien más sino Tarble- una vez se comió una caja entera.

-¿y qué paso con la granja? –pregunto la Sra. Brief.

-La cuida mi hermano… -respondió Ed- a él se la pasó mi padre, y a mi padre se la pasaron mis abuelos.

-Mi padre tenía padres… -Vegeta- les decíamos abuela y abuelo.

-Oigan hijos… -la reina llamo a sus hijos- podrían ir a ver cómo está el pastel en la cocina.

Vegeta y Tarble obedecieron la orden, ya en el umbral de la puerta.

-Mmm… -dijo Ed, inoportuno- huele a deliciosa tarta de manzana.

-Mi padre también comía… -dijo Tarble antes de ser callado con…

-¡TARTA DE MANZANA! –todos los presentes se lo gritaron al unisonó.

* * *

Unos momentos más tarde en la cocina, Vegeta y Tarble se habían reclinado en paredes paralelas el uno de otro, ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de revisar la tarta.

-Me sorprende que extrañen así a vuestro padre… -entro la reina Vejita.

-No, no es por eso… -dijo Tarble.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué es?, -dijo la reina Vejita, en un tono autoritario que solo las sayajin (y también: Bulma, Milk y 18) tienen- ¿Por qué defienden con tanto recelo ese matrimonio falso que tuve con el rey Vegeta?

-¿falso? –pregunto Tarble.

-Claro que así fue, -le respondió la reina- la única razón que tuvo ese hombre para casarse conmigo fue poder reclamar su título de rey, esa es la razón porque siempre lo odie, y pensé que ustedes también.

-Y así es… -dijo Vegeta- el rey Vegeta solo era un bocón que no sabía ni pelear.

-Además me abandono –dijo Tarble.

-Hay ni niño… -dijo la reina al tiempo que abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo menor- ¿saben?... –Dijo sin soltarse del abrazo- ¿quieren saber cuál fue la razón por la que acepte venir aquí por un día?

-¿Cual? –pregunto Tarble.

-Cerciorarme de que ninguno de los dos cometa el mismo error que su padre, casarse por orgullo… -la reina hizo una pequeña pausa en la que dirigió su mirada a Vegeta- y estoy muy contenta de que no lo hayas cometido, Vegeta.

Así pasaron los pocos minutos que le quedaron a la reina en la tierra, pues era de ahí de donde venia esa actitud pasiva y algo egocéntrica de Tarble, de su madre.

El instante del adiós, tan doloroso y sentimental como fue, llego… pero Tarble siempre tuvo presente que se verían todos otra vez… en el más allá.

* * *

Volviendo a lo rico, rico.

La competencia que se había formado entre las mujeres de la casa en la montaña Paoz, y sus respectivas parejas, llegaba su fin, y era el día de presentar al resultado de su trabajo.

Gine y Milk estaban presentando los robots a Bardock.

-Puedes notar la perfección y la gracia… -dijo Gine (refiriéndose a Milk y a ella)- y también están los robots.

-Admítelo, Bardock –dijo Milk- Gine y yo hicimos los robots perfectos para ejercicios… y Goku debe estar arriba intentando descoserse el vestido de algunas partes de su cuerpo.

-Jejeje… -rio Gine, ante el comentario.

-El que ríe mejor, es el que ríe al último –dijo Bardock, muy confiado del trabajo que hizo con su hijo- ¡Kakarotto! –lo llamo arriba de las escaleras.

-Me debes una grande, papá –dijo Kakarotto desde la planta superior.

-¡ya baja! –lo apresuro, Bardock, al tiempo que encendía la radio con alguna música clásica de los desfiles de moda.

Goku bajo con el vestido, que debido a que él fue el modelo, era perfecto para su cuerpo y más que nada para sus hombros.

La cara de enfado de Kakarotto, se notaba a kilómetros, además de toda la tensión que denotaba al bajar la escaleras… ya en el penúltimo peldaño.

-Kakarotto, -dijo Bardock, con un tono algo raruno- usa un elegante, aunque masculino vestido hecho de telas naturales, diseñado por el prodigio de la moda, Bardock.

* * *

 **Si te a gustado este capitulo y tambien te gusta las !TARTAS DE MANZANAS¡, dale a Follow y a Favorites y dejadme sus reviews para mucho mas.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**LA CLASE DE BATERÍA**

* * *

A pocas horas del desayuno, una Milk muy cansada, recostaba su cabeza sobre una bola de papeles en el escritorio. Gine acostumbrada a estos actos, pero muy acostumbrada, pues cada mes era el mismo relato.

-El día está muy precioso, Milk –dijo Gine acercándose con un vaso de agua y una pastilla- sugiero que la comiences tomando tu aspirina. La medicina preventiva está muy de moda.

-Muy tarde, Gine –dijo Milk, sirviéndose del agua y la aspirina- Ya me duele la cabeza de solo pensar en el formulario.

Siempre fue Milk la encargada de los impuestos, bueno ¿a quién engañamos? Nadie más en esa casa tenía facultades para cálculo. Es por tanta responsabilidad que termina creándose esa terrible… jaqueca.

-¿Aun no terminas?- dijo Gine- Creí que Raditz y Kakaroto te estaban ayudando.

-Para mí desgracia, Gine, esos dos saben tanto de cálculo, como de física cuántica.

-¿Eh?

-Ósea nada.

-No entiendo mamá- intervino Goten, despistado e inoportuno, digno hijo de Goku- si te molesta hacer los impuestos ¿por qué los haces?

Milk sonrió débilmente, la misma tonta pregunta le había hecho Goku, ayer. Luego, levantándose del escritorio, dijo.

-Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso, mejor tomare un descanso, estos serán los únicos momentos pacíficos en todo el día.

-¡Chala Head-Chala! –Gritaron desde el piso superior- ¡Chala Head-Chala!

-¿Quieres un aspirina, Milk?- Dijo Gine, cuando vio el rostro fruncido de Milk- ¿Un arma quizá?

-No, gracias- respondió irritada- pero, me podrías explicar que rayos pasa ahí arriba.

-Chala Head-Chala de Kiyooka- respondió Gine.

Milk la miro con inquisición, irritada a más no poder.

-Vamos, Milk, Kiyooka es un gran compositor.

Entonces bajó del segundo piso el incompetente de Raditz, alegre tarareando la canción, no lo juzguen, todos cantamos la intro de Dragón Ball alguna vez ¬.¬ Entró alegre e inmediatamente borro su sonrisa cuando vio a Milk, así de amenazante lucia.

-Mamá- dijo Goten- ¿Quién me llevara a mis lecciones de tennis hoy en la tarde? –Milk nunca, pero nunca, dejaría que su par de retoños terminase como su esposo y cuñado, por eso tantas clases.

-¿Estás seguro de que hoy es tu lección de tennis?

-Si.

-Tal vez deberías revisar tus horarios.

-¿Horarios? –opino Raditz.

-Sí- le respondió su sobrino- mi mamá me hizo este calendario para que jamás olvide una lección- saco un pedazo de cartulina roja, con dibujos y letras- ¿No tenías uno así cuando tenían mi edad?

-¡Claro! La lista de planetas por conquistar… ah… recuerdos –perdió su mirada en el pasado, sonriendo bobalicón.

-Aquí está- desplego la cartulina- Historia el lunes, matemáticas el martes, miércoles toca violín… ups.

-Goten… -dijo su madre- ya vez como hoy tocaba violín.

-Está bien- respondió Goten- pero… ¿Quién me llevara?

-No lo sé, mmm… llama a tu hermano.

En eso apareció Gohan, llamado por lo poderes telepáticos de su madre, okno.

-Gohan- llamó su madre- ¿podrías llevar a tu hermano?

-Oh, lo siento mamá, hay un grave problema de contaminación y no seré yo quien lo haga mayor. Me niego a llevar a alguien, hasta que un equipo responsable de alumnos se organice.

-Pero Gohan, Goten ya está en un equipo.

-Uh, bueno, tal vez no tengo ganas- se fue rápido de la sala.

-Yo tengo una idea- sugirió Gine, dirigiéndose a Raditz- tú no tienes nada que hacer en la tarde, tú llevaras a Goten, así también podrás lucir tu nuevo permiso.

-De acuerdo- accedió Raditz- denme las llaves del CZ_2- pero se topó con una negativa de su madre- ¿del AA_09?

-Irán en el VD_4- respondió su madre.

-Pero ese auto es más viejo que el maestro Roshi- se quejó el niño grande de Raditz- por favor ¿Dónde quedó mi reputación?

-A penas si sales de esta casa ¿de qué reputación hablas?- Es en estos momentos donde debería sonar el TDFW.

-Bueno Raditz- dijo Milk- llevaras a Goten a su clase, lo esperaras ahí y luego lo traerás a casa.

-Oh, vamos ¿quieren que escuche por una hora esos violines chillones?

-Raditz, tal vez aprendas algo.

-Seguro que sí, Milk, aprendería lo mismo golpeando mi cabeza contra un muro durante horas.

-Este es tu nuevo empleo- sentenció Milk- los miércoles eres el conductor de Goten, entendido.

-¿Por qué no podemos ir volando?

-Porque dañaran el violín, además tendrás que recoger a los compañeros de Goten.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Raditz con voz chillona imitando una mucama- la abuela Mary, ira donde usted diga, señorita Nesdie.

* * *

Poco rato después, en una feísima camioneta negra, modelo VD_4, Raditz, el chofer personal de Goten, llevaba a todo la clase de violín en su auto, cada quien tocando sus violines desafinados, chillones, ruidoso; enredándose en su largo pelo muchos de los arcos.

-Un momento, un momento- hartado Raditz, alarmo a los niños- compórtense, mocosos. Vamos a hacer algo diferente ¿sí?... todos repitan después de mí ¿de acuerdo? –lleno de aire su pulmones y dijo- ¡Vamos a buscar!

-¡Vamos a buscar!- repitieron los niños en coro.

-¡Las esferas del dragón! –Gritó Raditz.

-¡Las esferas del dragón!- Gritaron los chamacos.

* * *

Los niños y Raditz, que básicamente era un niño grande, llegaron cantando la canción hasta la clase, donde una vieja maestra esperaba impaciente.

-¡Niños, llegan tarde!- Grito la vieja pieza de museo. Todos los niños tomaron su respectivo lugar, mientras que Raditz se sentó en una silla individual a leer su revista.

-Bien,-dijo la vieja, o que diga, la maestra- comencemos con la pieza que debían memorizar del concierto para violín en re menor de Stravinski. Y recuerden, que lo están ejecutando para la mujer que fue el gran amor de Stravinski… 1, 2, 3, 4 –marco el compás con su huesuda mano- 1, 2, 3, 4… ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!

El concierto interpretado en los violines, para Raditz resultaba ser un deleite… naaaa, mentira, en realidad quería morirse.

-¡Alto! ¡Alto! – Calló la maestra- y usted, -se dirigió hacía Raditz, amenazante con un arco- ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

-¿Eh? ¿Uh? ¿Uh? ¿Eh? –Raditz buscaba a Goten con la mirada, acorralado por el inofensivo arco- soy el tío de Goten, debo esperar para llevarlo a casa, eh… -dirigió su mirada al arco- me está poniendo nervioso con ese palo, mi cabello ya sufrió mucho con esa cosa.

-¿Piensa leer mientras el gran Stravinski es interpretado?

-Pues… no soy tan cercano a su amigo como usted.

-¡Jum! No se le ocurra bromear conmigo, fui amante tanto de Loren como de Harley.

-Oiga y ¿no le gusto Chaplin?

Después de 45 tediosos minutos, la clase acabo. Raditz, cansado, va con el pequeño Goten.

-Uf… oye, Goten. Me sorprende que Norma Bates no salga a matar a alguien con esa música.

-Jeje-rio Goten- me alegra que alguien lo disfrute.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no?

-Bueno, aun no, pero creo que me va a ser muy útil, no espera… eso es el tennis.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Mi mamá.

-Goten, solo porque a tu madre le guste algo, no quiere decir que a ti tiene que gustarte. Ella quiere que Gohan sea un científico, pero tú no tienes que serlo.

-Pero yo voy a ser científico- Raditz se froto el rostro, frustrado.

-Goten, el mundo no necesita otro Son Gohan, de hecho no hay tolerancia suficiente para mantener el que ya tenemos. Mmm… escucha, el mundo necesita un Son Goten.

-Niños- entro la anciana, ósea, la maestra- deben practicar un poco más ¿sí? –tomo sus cosas y ya en la puerta dijo- El violín en muy celoso, tanto como el atractivo Toscanini, si ustedes lo ignoran, no les dirigirá la palabra en varios días. Pero si se entregan por completo, les dará a sus vidas algo de fuego.

-¿Qué quiso decir, tío? –Preguntó Goten, cuando la maestra se había ido.

-Que… ella espera demasiado de un pedazo de madera y de unas cuantas cuerdas.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, en las montañas, Milk destruida por las deudas, (una casa con 7 habitantes no se paga sola) trataba de reanimarse, sus largas ojeras y su desaliñado cabello, un zombie con una calculadora, básicamente era eso.

-Gine… -llamó a su suegra.

-Sí, ya se… -llego la mencionada con un vaso de agua y una pastilla- aquí está tu aspirina.

-Gracias, Gine –dijo al momento de llevar el "remedio" a su boca.

-Hola Milk –en eso entró Goku saludando- hola mamá... Milk, te ves…. –trabo sus palabras, una de las pocas decisiones sabías que tuvo.

-¿Me veo…? –Cuestiono Milk.

-Mejor no digo nada.

-Eso creí.

Goku se sentó aliviado, en el sofá, mientras que Milk continúo su plática con Gine.

-Milk, -dijo Gine- ¿tú crees que tu jaqueca se debe a todas las deudas e impuestos, o crees que pueda estar el factor tensión?

-Mira Gine, -respondió, Milk- te explicare como fue este día: A las nueve en punto fueron las cuentas de electricidad, a las diez fueron las del agua y al medio día, todos los gastos por comida entraron al juego… y eso solo fueron los 3 primeros meses. Es causa suficiente para la tensión ¿no lo crees?

Se sentó en el sofá junto con su esposo, intentando calamar su cabeza de tanto cálculo, cosa imposible cuando sonaron un montón de platillos en el segundo piso.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- dijo Milk sobresaltada.

-Me parece- respondió Gine- que el término técnico es redoble de tarola.

-Pero… ¿Quién lo hizo?

-Aunque no estoy del todo segura, me parece que quien lo hizo fue… Raditz- una madre conoce a sus hijos.

-Raditz- susurró enfadada.

* * *

Los 3, ósea, Milk, Goku y Gine subieron hasta el piso superior y guiados por el ruido entraron al cuarto de Goten, donde este improvisaba en una batería mientras que Raditz trataba de llevar el ritmo.

-¡Goten!- Gritó, Milk.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Milk y Gine, entraron en la habitación, mientras que Goku se mantuvo al margen, sin importar que, terminaría por meter la pata y dormir en el sofá.

Gine miro pasmada cada parte de la batería, y Milk miraba inquisitivamente a tío y sobrino, cómplices de una fechoría.

-Goten… -dijo tragándose los regaños apresurados- ¿Dónde está tu violín?

-El buen Sal lo tiene- respondió el niño.

-¿Buen Sal?- pregunta Gine.

-Tiene una de esas tiendas donde no necesitas dinero, solo tienes que ir y llevarle algo que ya no necesites, y te da una contraseña y después…

-¡Una tienda de intercambio!- dijo Milk tras una corta deducción- ¡¿Lo llevaste a una tienda de intercambio?!- regaño a Raditz.

-Ah, sí,- dijo despreocupado, Raditz- fue algo difícil, no hay tiendas de intercambio en la Ciudad del Oeste, es una vergüenza, tuvimos que volar hasta la ciudad del Norte.

-¡¿Estuvieron en la ciudad del Norte?! (Ex base de la RR)- interrogo, Gine.

-Pero hicimos un gran negocio- reacciono Raditz.

-Solo te dieron esos feos tambores- contrataco, Milk.

-Y… -Raditz hurgó en sus bolsillos- logre que me dieran algo para ustedes dos. Cierren los ojos.

Gine inmediatamente, cerró los ojos y luego extendió sus manos lista para recibir el presente, pero Milk le reclama.

-¡Gine!

-Yo quiero mi regalo, Milk- respondió Gine.

Raditz dejó sobre las manos de su madre un precioso:

-¡Oh! Raditz, que hermoso collar antiguo- precioso regalo.

Luego Raditz sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto y se lo dio a su cuñada.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo, Milk al tomarla.

-Es un gran diamante (¬.¬ auto propaganda)- dijo Goten inocentemente.

-No, no lo es- respondió su madre, cuando vio el pedazo de plástico pegado a una sortija de cobre.

-¿No te gusta?- pregunto Raditz.

-No, no me gusta- respondió Milk, cruelmente malvada.

-¿Me lo regalas?- Pregunto el tonto de cabello largo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a dar su violín?!- Reaccionó Milk.

-Pero ni siquiera le gusta tocarlo.

-¡Ya le tomara el gusto más tarde! Un niño que sabe tocar el violín, es un hombre preparado.

-Sí, pero un niño que toca la batería, es un hombre activado ¿no viste los comerciales de Duracell?

-Raditz- Milk trató de contener la calma- yo quiero lo mejor para Goten, cuando era niña me encantaba la música clásica, solía sentarme afuera de donde ensayaba la filarmónica esperando que alguna nota se me quedara gravada.

-Milk- intervino Goku- Cuando nos casamos te encantaba The Doors.

-Jajaja- Rio Raditz- ¿le gustaba John Morrison? (no, no es un error)

-Hasta pidió que tocasen End of the Night en nuestra boda- respondió su hermano.

-Jajaja…

(Okey, tengo que hacer un punto y aparte en este momento, quisiera explicarles de por qué existen tantas referencias a la cultura pop de los años 80'. Debo decir que, de momento, no son más que intentos por romper la cuarta pared, de momento…)

Milk regaño a los dos varones saiyajin con la mirada.

-¿Saben? Se puede apreciar mucho la música clásica junto con la música de John Morrison.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- Dijo Gine, intentando sacar a Milk de la habitación- así que dejemos que Goten aprenda solo lo que él quiera, lleva un año entero con el violín, si él quiere probar algo nuevo, mejor déjalo.

-Bien dicho, mamá- Vitoreo, Raditz.

-Y en cuanto a ti, jovencito- Reprendía, Gine.

-¿Comida? –es un niño grande, lo repito.

-Ni lo creas, Raditz. La próxima vez que quieras ir a una tienda de intercambio, evítalo ¿quedo claro?

-Perfectamente claro.

En eso, interrumpiendo la plática, llega Gohan, apareciendo detrás del hombre de su padre, diciendo.

-Oye, tío Raditz, hay alguien con una gran radio, que quiere verte, dice que se llama Joey.

-¿y qué esperas para que suba?- dijo Raditz.

-No, no, no –agravo, Milk – dime ¿Quién es ese tipo?

-Lo escuche tocar en un club –dijo Raditz –y es todo un genio. Será el maestro de Goten, ya sé que no tiene la experiencia de la señora Tasca, (la maestra de violín) pero siendo sinceros, nadie ha vivido tanto.

Joey era un muchacho de cabello largo y negro, que le cubría la cara, solía vestir de ropas holgadas, como poleras o deportivos.

-Wow –dijo Joey al entrar a la habitación de Goten, mirando cual tonto cada rincón del lugar.

-Gusto en conocerte, Joey –Saludó, Gine a un atolondrado Joey.

-Hola, soy Goku

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo? –Esto no necesita explicación- Oye, Raditz, vaya que tienes dinero.

-Hola Joey.

-Vámonos, Milk- Goku y Gine trataron de sacar a una pasmada Milk.

-Yo solo le pedí que lo llevara a su clase de violín- dijo atónita.

-Lo sé, Milk, lo sé- trató de consolarla su esposo- después me lo contaras todo.

* * *

-Y bien Milk… -pregunto Bulma, el grupo de amigas estaba reunido una vez más- ¿cómo está Gohan con sus estudios?

-Pues él está… -intento responder, pero fue interrumpida por la estruendosa (y mal tocada) batería- Creo que ya no resistiré ni una semana más, -confeso, Milk- desde que amanece hasta que anochece lo único que escucho es ese tamborileo grotesco.

-Sinceramente, -afirmó Gine- yo preferiría estar metida en una discoteca rodada de talador mecánicos, antes que oír a Goten tocar la batería una vez más.

Luego los tambores y platillos resonaron con más, y más, y más, fuerza.

-Creo que alguien va a ser severamente castigado- Comento la rubia (18, para los que no se ubican)

-Era la única hora en que Joey podía darle clases este día- Gine intentó defender a su nieto.

-Gine, -dijo Milk- quisiera que ya no lo llames así.

-Así se llama.

-Eso no es cierto, no puede ser.

-Milk, a los chicos les gusta hacer sus propios nombres, solo déjalos.

-De acuerdo –Milk, la sarcástica- bien, a partir de ahora ya no soy Son Milk, pueden llamarme la reina María Antonieta segunda.

-Como ordene, su majestad- Bulma, quien más, si no ella-… Mira, Milk, hablando seriamente, esa batería ha arruinado cada ocasión que no hemos reunido, ¿qué sigue? ¿Navidad?

-No puedo responderte esa pregunta- dijo Milk- pregúntaselo a Gine –ambas, voltearon a verla.

-Por favor, ustedes dos, -se defendió Gine- el té no es una institución sagrada.

-No es por el té, -dijo Milk- no es la batería, es Goten, llevo 2 años tratando de educar a ese jovencito y Raditz está destruyendo mi labor en una semana… -se acercó a las escaleras- ¡Goten, baja inmediatamente!

-Lo va a castigar –dijo 18.

-No, 18, solo quiero hablar con él.

-Es casi lo mismo.

* * *

Bueno, ya sabidos todos del desenlace de esta historia, las damas se retiraron, quien sabe dónde, lo propio hizo Joey, él pues… se "fue".

Hacia el final de la tarde solo quedaban en la casa Milk, Gine, Raditz y Goten.

-Milk,-llamaba Gine- Milk, sé que estás molesta, pero quiero que te calmes.

-Jajaja, pero si estoy calmada –respondió en un tono… extraño- estoy feliz, tengo el control. Enserio Gine, había perdido el control.

Ambas tomaron asiento.

-¿El control? Lanzaste a Joey por todo el jardín.

-Y vaya que me sentí bien.

En eso llegaron Goten y Raditz.

-Oh, Raditz –dijo Gine- Milk solo quiere hablar con Goten.

-No, no, no –reacciono Milk- que se quede, quiero que escuche esto:

-Solo espero que no sea otro de tus famosos sermones –bromeo Raditz.

-Goten, siéntate –invito a su hijo, para que sentara junto a ella- hijo, aunque sé que no es tu culpa, las cosas han tomado un mal camino está semana, pero afortunadamente me encargaré de resolverlo, vas a regresar con el violín, hable ya con tu maestra, está de acuerdo en ponerte al corriente.

-Seguramente será una de esas pocas "noche libres" –siguió de bromista, Raditz.

-Raditz, por favor, -critico Milk- creo que todos hemos perdido la noción de lo más importante que es lo que será mejor para Goten.

-No es lo que sea mejor para Goten, tú lo controlas en exceso, solo tiene 4 años y ya tiene un calendario diciéndole donde debe estar y que debe hacer.

-Ya veo… pues ahora puede olvidarse de todo eso, pues tú le dirás que debe hacer… ¿correcto?... solo que hay un pequeño detalle, Raditz, tú no eres su padre.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué no sabías que no le gusta el violín?

-Le gusto mientras no metiste tus narices ¿puedes explicarlo?

-Nunca me ha gustado –Goten defendió a su tío.

-Eso lo explica… -ironizo Gine.

-Escucha- dijo Raditz- si le preguntas te dirá que él prefiere tocar la batería.

-Tampoco me gusta la batería- respondió su sobrino.

-Lo ven… -alarmo Raditz- ahora está confundido.

-No estoy confundido, no quería desilusionarte, tío; y no quería desilusionarte a ti, mamá.

-Esperen un momento- dijo Gine- aclaremos bien esto, Goten, tú no tienes que complacer a Raditz, ni tampoco tienes que complacerá tu madre. Solo continúa con las lecciones que te gusten más.

-¿En verdad, abuela?

-Absolutamente.

Ambos se dieron un tierno abrazo. Pero… después de eso.

-Ya no quiero ir al tennis –Dijo Goten.

-Dejar el tennis no, Goten, te vez adorable con ese uniforme.

-En verdad lo odio.

-No, no, espera hasta… -Abuela y nieto se marcharon de la sala, discutiendo. Milk y Raditz se quedaron y…

-¿Puedes creerlo? –dijo Raditz.

-Ahora lo abandonara todo –respondió Milk.

-Lo sé.

-Estos chicos de hoy no les interesa nada.

-Es por la televisión.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo, lamento la demora, pero espero que a partir de ahora los nuevos capítulos sean más constantes. Eso es todo por mi parte, les ha hablado su amigo y vecino, DBNightMare410 ¡hasta la próxima!

Y por último los invito a en mis redes sociales;

(https:)(/)(twitter)(.com)(/DB_.NightMare_410)

(https:)(/)(www.)(facebook)(.com)(/DBNightMare410)


	7. Chapter 7

LA CONQUISTARE A MI MODO

* * *

-Oye, Raditz –En una mañana calurosa de la ciudad del Oeste, Bulma pide la ayuda de Raditz mientras trabaja con una nave saiyajin recuperada- ¿no viste a Vegeta?

-Por suerte para mí, no –dijo Raditz con una radio de mano en su hombro y seguido por el mocoso pelo lila.

-¡Rayos! –dijo la científica, encajando su cabeza en la cabina- ¿Me ayudarías? Es que, francamente, necesito ayuda con estas naves. No conozco bien este artefacto.

-Yo tampoco –respondió el de cabello largo- solo le daba vuelta a la llave y arrancaba.

-Trunks… -llamo Bulma- pásame la llave de tres cuartos, está en la mesa del fondo.

Trunks obedeció y cuando tuvo la llave de cuatro tercios en sus manos, Raditz lo interrumpió diciéndole:

-Oye, mocoso –sostenía la radio cada vez más pegada a su oreja- ¿hay algún teléfono por aquí cerca?

-Sí ¿por qué?

-K… N… B –Raditz repetía lo que oía por el radio-… Z. Tonada premiada, el décimo quinto en llamar se ganara un Lephant… espera, olvídalo, hay que tener licencia para conducir.

-Trunks, -trató de hablar Bulma- la llave por fav…

-… Pero podemos ponerla a nombre del señor Piccolo –dijo Trunks.

-¡Rápido! –dijo Raditz acercando el radio hacía Trunks- ¿cómo se llama esta canción?

-La llave –pidió Bulma, nadie le hizo caso.

-Mmm… -el pequeño Trunks escuchó por la bocina- creo que es… 21 guns.

-¡Rangas! Yo solo tengo 2 armas y son mis puños.

-¡Oigan! La llave –grito Bulma y nadie le presto la más mínima atención.

-Llamare… -dijo Trunks, tomando un teléfono inalámbrico- ¿qué número es?

-El área, -respondió Raditz, dictando los números de la central- tres, uno, cinco, cinco, nueve, ocho…

-… ¡LA LLAVE!... –gritó a todo pulmón la peli azul.

-… cuatro, cinco –termino Raditz.

-Aquí tienes mamá –Trunks finalmente le alcanzó la herramienta incorrecta y por ese error Bulma la uso para golpear con rabia la máquina.

-Necesito tomar algo –dijo Raditz.

-Yo también –acotó Trunks. El de cabello largo y el peli lila salían de la habitación camino a la cocina cuando Bulma los detuvo y dijo.

-¿A dónde van?

-Vamos a tomar algo –respondió Trunks.

Raditz se tomaba por la garganta haciendo sonar su voz más seca.

-Estamos secos.

-De acuerdo –dijo la científica- pero no tomen refrescos o coman algo antes de la cena.

-Si señora.

-Si mamá.

Raditz y Trunks, en la puerta hablaron por susurros burlones.

-Caracoles, parece policía –dijo el de pelo más largo.

* * *

-¡Frena! –gritaba insaciable, Krilin en un autito de golf junto con Yamcha… el conductor- ¡Mete el freno, maldición!

Yamcha frenó, gracias a Shen Long, y evitó matar por enésima vez a Krilin y a sí mismo. Pero lo malo es que frenó a mitad de un salón, lleno de gente, frente a inversionistas de la Corporación Capsula, casi arrollando a Bulma… muy bien, Yamcha, muy bien (mej, yo también lo haría con mi ex novia).

-¡Yamcha! –gritó Bulma, aunque poco después bajo su timbre de voz- ¿qué demonios haces?

-Lo siento, no fue mi culpa, es que una ardilla se me atravesó por el camino y no quería que sufriera el mismo destino que Krilin.

-¡Oye! –Regaño el ex calvo- descuida Bulma, llamare al encargado para que saqué el auto –dijo bajándose del auto, lo propio hizo Yamcha.

-No -dijo la científica en susurros-, con eso solo llamaríamos la atención –subió al carro y disimuladamente trato de sacarlo del salón, por el hueco que había dejado Yamcha. Pero… llegó el encargado del Club de Golf y dijo.

-Lo lamente, señorita Brief, pero no se admiten carros de golf en el comedor.

-Gracias… -respondió Bulma con un tic en el ojo.

-Bien Yamcha –dijo Krilin- vaya que te has hecho conocer en este club campestre. No me sorprendería que de pronto Bulma deje de invitarte a venir.

-Ufff… -respondió Yamcha- este lugar es horrible, lo mejor será irme de aquí.

Y estuvo por irse, el Lobo del desierto ya salía del comedor hasta que vio una linda chica de cabello rizado y ojos celestes entrar por la puerta.

-¡Wow! –Dijo- un momento, acaba de llegar un boletín especial.

-Trata de controlarte –le dijo Krilin-, ella es Mimi Monford. No llegaras ni a primera base a menos que impresiones a su padre –la bella muchacha se sentó en una de las mesas, seguida por su padre de cabeza pelona (un cóndor sin espinas)- es un eminente cirujano, un destacado campeón de polo y se le conoce como el Dr. No.

-¿Por qué le dicen así? –dijo el de la cicatriz en la cara.

-Porque jamás dice que sí –vaya respuesta la de Krilin-, ningún hombre es bueno para su hija.

-Oye, pero la mujercita tiene algo así como 27, su padre no puede controlarla así. Pues mira –dijo el galán- a mí no me dirá nada porque no le preguntare nada.

Yamcha se iba a acercar con Mimi, se detuvo de sus acciones cuando otro muchacho, más joven, llegó a la mesa Monford, se dirigió cordialmente a Mimi, el Dr. No se cruzó de brazos.

-Mimi –dijo el muchacho-, si estás libre el viernes por la noche ¿te gustaría acompañarme al Gran Baile de los Manzanos?

Mimi estaba por responder muy alegre, hasta que su padre (un doctor más odioso que el del capítulo 2) le robó la voz.

-¡No! –dijo seco-. ¿Cómo te llamas hijo?

-Ah… Bu, buh –respondió el muchacho nervioso.

-¿A qué universidad vas? –Siguió el Dr.- ¿Qué carrera desarrollaras y en donde trabajaras?

-Ah… ah, no lo sé todavía, señor –dijo el muchacho.

-Largo de aquí, hijo no molestes –Cuanta diferencia.

Volviendo con los ex discípulos de Kame Sennin.

-¡Oh, rayos! –dijo Yamcha tras haber contemplado la humillación que sufrió el muchacho con el padre de Mimi.

* * *

Tele-transportándonos mágicamente a Kame House, Krilin y Yamcha seguían discutiendo sobre el tema de la nueva "roba corazones" de Yamcha.

-Y bien –dijo el Lobo del Desierto- a qué tipo de gente el Dr. No les dice que sí.

-A tipos con buen porte, buenos modales, que sean buena onda. Es decir, exactamente lo opuesto que tú.

-¡Oye! –Renegó Yamcha con su amigo- cuidado con tus palabras, conozco cosas de ti que 18 mataría por saber –luego hizo su tono de voz más grave-. Y tú sabes a que me refiero con "mataría" –después hizo un ademan con su pulgar pasando su cuello y el sonido estúpido de una cuchilla. Krilin tragó en seco (18 da miedo, mucho mieeedo).

-¡Ay! Acéptalo Yamcha, no tienes cosas así, como para impresionar al doctor Monford.

-Je –dijo el egocéntrico Yamcha-. Mira Krilin, de todos los guerreros Zeta yo soy el mejor parecido, el más inteligente – (si como no)- y sin lugar a dudas el más alto –se burló de la estatura de Krilin.

-Mira Yamcha, esto no es el desierto donde vivías con Puar, las mujeres aquí son diferentes, te aseguro que el Dr. No dirá que no.

-¿Ah sí? Te apuesto a que no.

-Apuesto a que sí.

-Apuesto a que no.

-Apuesto a que sí.

¿Quién dijo que el arte de la conversación ya no existía :V?

-De acuerdo Yamcha, crees que podrás ser un caballero ¿Qué es lo que harás para lograrlo?

-Krilin, será muy fácil ser elegante, solo tengo que actuar tan latoso como tú.

-Je –trato de rematarlo, Krilin-, puedes seguirme, pero no me alcanzaras.

Entonces emplearon la noche repasando un libro de Modales urbanos, aprendiendo a caminar erguidos y sentarse con moderación. Y pronto… (Esto es incómodo, hasta escribirlo) Yamcha estaba practicando… su declaración para Mimi. Y Krilin era su conejo de indias (lo sé, es un cliché).

* * *

Yamcha tenía una rodilla apoyada en el piso y la otra doblada, donde apoyaba su brazo… Con su otra mano, sostenía la de Krilin y decía… a la par que entraba 18 (chan, chan, chan, chan)

-… y con el permiso de tu encantador padre, me gustaría llevarte al baile de los manzanos…

-No tenía idea de que ustedes dos se llevaran tan bien –dijo 18, quien sabe si burlona o celosa.

-¡Hey! –recrimino Yamcha.

-Yamcha ¿Qué sucede? –llegó Puar.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –llegó el Maestro Roshi.

-Es que Yamcha quiere impresionar a una chica –dijo Krilin- y está aprendiendo a comportarse como caballero.

-¡Oh! Esto no me lo perderé –el maestro se burló de su alumno.

Continuaron, esta vez tratando de arreglar el nuevo esmoquin de Yamcha y como anudar el moño de este… Por cierto que el inepto casi se ahoga enredando demasiado la cinta contra su cuello.

* * *

-Bueno –dijo Yamcha poco después de que consiguió sacarse la cinta, con ayuda de Puar convertido en tijera-, será mejor marcharnos para Paoz.

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó Krilin- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno Krilin, quisiera oír consejos de gente que no lloro como niña cuando le pidió matrimonio a su esposa. Iré con Bardock, los de las cicatrices nos entendemos –señalo con su dedo la marca en su rostro.

-Y si no está Bardock, no me digas que le preguntaras a Goku.

-Tal vez –respondió Yamcha alistando una nave en la playa de Kame House-, tiene dos hijos, eso es más de lo que tú has hecho.

-No juegues, yo sí sé cómo hablarle a una chica. –dijo el ex calvo poco antes de llamar a 18 con la mano- Observa.

Se dirigió a la fastidiada androide y con tono de poeta frustrado, dijo.

-Escucha 18, permíteme decir que calificas con un 10 perfecto en mi escala de perfección.

18 elevó poco o nada los labios, simulando una sonrisa aunque nada le duró la farsa.

-Ah… no lo creó –dijo la rubia.

Tras eso, Yamcha fue a ver qué tan bien le iría en su búsqueda de guía con un saiyajin.

* * *

-Bueno Bardock –dijo Yamcha sentado en medio de la sala de la casa Son, con Bardock, Goku, Milk y Gine (para de curiosas)- a lo que vine. ¿Cómo se conquistaban a las chicas allá en Vegeta?

Bardock jactancioso, miró por un momento a Gine y luego se sentó junto a ella, diciéndole a Yamcha.

-Jeje Jeje, lo que te voy a decirte cambiara tu vida para siempre.

Miro a Gine a los ojos y lentamente sacó de detrás de ella una revista de frase cursis donde sacó… pues, esto.

-"Mi vida era un mero suspiro hasta que entraste en ella –leía de la revista-. Así haya sido el destino o la fatalidad, si usted lo prefiere, lo que nos ha juntado, yo no permitiré que este momento pase sin decirlo lo profundamente que has afectado lo más oscuro de mi existencia".

-Bardock –dijo Gine, con su sonrisa tierna- es lo que hiciste en nuestra primera cita –giro astutamente y, como adivina, supo que Bardock llevaba la revista y se la quito de las manos-. Que suerte que lograras la segunda.

Bardock se sintió ofendido, (y como no estarlo) pero antes de que pudiera refutar.

-Aunque pensándolo bien –dijo Gine tomando del brazo a Bardock y sacándolo de la casa, llevándolo a lo más profundo del bosque a hacer… ya saben (ñiqui, ñiqui ¬.¬).

-¿Y tú Goku? ¿Qué haces cuando estás a solas con Milk? –Momentos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas.

Goku miro un momento a Milk y ella acepto con los ojos, entonces se sentaron juntos y Kakarotto, sin decir una palabra. Primero, la tomo de la mano, la acaricio firme, pero imperceptiblemente, la miro a los ojos y… (Cuando Yamcha no entendía nada) Milk se abalanzó a los brazos de Goku gritando.

-¡Mi Goku! –Lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de la casa, llevándolo a lo más recóndito del rio a hacer… ya saben (ñiqui, ñiqui ¬.¬).

La verdad, la visita no fue muy productiva, al menos no para Yamcha. Por eso de regreso en Kame House, todos los curiosos de la casa se juntaron para ver el progreso de Yamcha con los cubiertos de mesa.

* * *

Ya era de tarde, casi todos cabeceaban intentando mantenerse despiertos. Yamcha acercó la mano a uno de los cuchillos estendidos frente a él, lo levanto y dijo:

-Este es el del pescado.

-Si claro –dijo sarcástica/o (nunca supe que era) Puar, que dormía sobre la calva del maestro Roshi.

-¡Esperen! –dijo 18, un poco más despierta-, está bien, lo hiciste bien inútil.

-¿Lo hizo? –dijo el maestro, entonces este quiso despertar a Krilin agitando su hombro para que viera el logro de Yamcha.

-¡Consigue tu propio esclavo! –gritó Krilin y volvió a dormir (él siempre fue el de las tareas del hogar).

-Yamcha –dijo Puar-, lo hiciste bien.

-Ahora muchacho, pon mucha atención –dijo Roshi hojeando el Manual de Modales-, ¿cuál de estos es para los camarones?

Yamcha dejo a un lado el cuchillo para pescado, miro un momento la larga lista de cuchillos para servirse y tomo uno de los más pequeños, deseado que ojala fuera el correcto.

-¡Oh, por Kami Sama! –Dijo 18- lo ha logrado.

-¡Lo logro! –se alegró el maestro y Yamcha sonrió dichoso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Bulma los volvió a invitar al Club Campestre ya que, gracias a Dende, los accionistas aceptaron reunirse una vez más.

Krilin llegó algo cauteloso, observando si el Dr. Monford estaba por esas sillas. Cuando lo encontró, dio la señal para que Yamcha pasara al comedor. Yamcha, vestido con una camisa rosa (color salmón según Krilin), pantalones bien planchados y un gran sueter cubriendo su espalda.

-Bien, ahora recuerda –señaló Krilin-: eres de la Ciudad del Sur, te han transferido a la Corporación Capsula y tienes un equipo de remo – (esto es patético, incluso para Yamcha)- ¿De dónde te han transferido?

-Mmm… -recordó Yamcha- de Industrias "Andomirar".

-¡De Industrias Andomer! –corrigió Krilin.

Krilin se acercó con el Dr. No, sentado en una mesa de cuatro sillas, y le dijo.

-Le ruego me disculpe Dr. Monford, un amigo mío es nuevo en la ciudad, es empleado de la Corporación Capsula ¿quiere usted conocerlo?

-¡No! –dijo el Dr. No, obviamente.

-Respeto sus ideas, señor –Yamcha salva la situación-. Solo quiero felicitarlo por la partida de polo, está usted en gran forma.

El Dr. Monford sintiéndose alagado, respondió complacido.

-Ah ¿lo dice en serio? Discúlpeme, no entendí su nombre.

-Smithers, señor: Yam Smithers.

-Bien, tome asiento señor Smithers –sorprendentemente el Dr. No, aceptó. Yam se sentó en una de las sillas, Krilin trató de hacer lo mismo, perooo.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos? –pregunto Krilin.

-¡No! –dijo el Dr. No, obviamente.

Krilin se retiró ofendido con la frente en alto, lo más alto que pueda estar.

-¿A qué universidad fuiste? –Siguió el Dr.- ¿Qué carrera desarrollas y en donde trabajas?

-Academia del Sur, Ingeniería en sistemas y en la Corporación Capsula.

El Dr. Monford se sintió complacido con tal muchacho (que no era más que un mentiroso).

-Ingeniería en sistemas, ese campo desarrollarla mi hija ¿qué aspectos son los que más le interesan?

-Mmm… -Yam no sabía que responder- la parte de… sistemas.

-Jum… esa es su parte favorita. Escuche, me alegra que le guste el polo, tengo una buena línea de araves.

-Oh… en… serio –ni idea de que era eso- ¿Con turbante y toda la cosa? –trató de bromear Yam.

-Jejeje, eso es muy gracioso Smithers, mucho muy gracioso, casi me engaña, llegue a pensar que era un idiota.

En eso, llegó la tan esperada Mimi Monford, con su conjunto azul y su bolso de cuero, seduciendo al infame Yam Smithers.

-Oh, ahí viene mi hija –dijo el Dr.- ¿Quieres conocerla?

-Por favor señor, esa pregunta ni se pregunta –ambos se pusieron de pie para recibir a Mimi –me parece que soy muy tímido con el sexo opuesto.

-Tonterías –regaño el Dr. (aunque no son tan "tonterías").

-Papi –dijo Mimi acercándose a ellos-, ¿qué tal?

-Mimi –padre e hija se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla-, hay alguien que quiero presentarte –Yam se acercó disimuladamente-. Mimi, él es Yam Smithers, trabaja para la Corporación Capsula, es un caballero y pronto será un gran ingeniero.

-Me alaga señor –Yam trató de ser modesto.

-Yo creo que los dejare solos –dicho y hecho, el Dr. Se retiró del comedor.

-¡Huy…¡ -suspiró Yam- Mimi...

-Escucha –dijo Mimi toda grosera-, antes de que tú mismo te subas a una montaña, solo déjame decirte esto: estoy cansada de los niños que se portan bien, de los niños educados.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No necesito que un estúpido le haga el juego a mi padre, quiero un hombre de verdad, una persona peligrosa, una persona excitante… una persona de la calle.

-Ah… Jajaja Jajaja Jajaja –rio Yamcha.

-¿Qué te hizo gracia? –llamó Mimi, enfadada.

-Muñeca, muñeca. Aquí tienes a tú príncipe, muñeca, yo no soy un niño bien portado, Krilin me dijo que lo hiciera. Oye muñeca, yo vengo de las alcantarillas.

-Eso… -dijo Mimi- fue la peor actuación que he presenciado.

-No estoy actuando, es la realidad muñeca –en eso, pasaba Krilin junto a ellos- Oye tú, ven acá –lo llamó Yamcha.

-Mimi, Yam –saludó Krilin.

-Krilin, quieres decirle, por favor, quien soy en realidad –pidió Yamcha, enfatizando las últimas dos palabras.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Sí.

-Eres Yam Smithers de la Ciudad del Sur –Krilin es un imbécil-, lo transfirieron de Andomer a la Corporación Capsula.

-No, no, no. Dile quien soy en realidad –pausadamente, quizás lo entendería.

-Un sureño.

Yamcha no lo mata solo porque no es tan fuerte. Mimi, ser retiró petulante sin voltear atrás. Al poco rato Yamcha ya estaba ahorcando a Krilin deseando encajas su ex calva en una maceta.

* * *

Rato más adelante, en una sala del mismo club campestre, Yamcha caminaba como león hambriento, mientras Krilin descansaba en un sillón, acompañado de Puar.

-Para futuras referencias Yamcha, el club no aprueba el estrangulamiento.

-Es tú culpa –dijo Yamcha, atosigándolo con un dedo-, tú me metiste en este lio.

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí! Con esto del señorito, sabía que a las mujeres no les gusta eso. Si lo hubiera hecho a mi manera… ¡lo haría a mi manera!

-Pueden felicitarme –llegó Bulma-, finalmente conseguí firmar con los inversionistas, así que está noche habrá fiesta.

-A Yamcha le gusta Mimi Monford –señaló Puar, ignorando a Bulma.

-¿La chica obesa?

-Mimi no es obesa –dijo Yamcha.

-Antes lo era, liposucción, la han aspirado más que a una alfombra vieja.

-Pues se ve muy bien ahora ¿o estás ciega?

-Solo ponle un helado en frente y veras que ni tu brazo se salva.

Bulma se retira dejando con la boca abierta al impactado Yamcha, vaya descubrimiento que acaba de hacer. En eso llegaron Bardock y Gine, invitados por Bulma, para celebrar la firma de contrato (ya saben cómo son los saiyajin, donde hay comida van).

-Yamcha, -dijo Bardock- y bien ¿cómo te fue con Mimi Monford?

-Lo tronaron –se adelantó Puar (Tronar: Término vulgar expresado cuando una mujer friendzonea vilmente a un hombre o viceversa).

-De acuerdo Yamcha –dijo Gine-, has recibido consejos de Krilin, de Kakarotto y de Bardock. Pero no has recurrido a tu recurso más lógico: una mujer, yo. Antes de estar con Bardock, yo tenía una legión de admiradores.

-Era un grupo de malnacidos que no conocerás –dijo Bardock, algo celoso, rascándose la cicatriz.

-En realidad –siguió Gine-, aquellos por lo que me sentía atraída eran los que estaban seguros de ser ellos mismos, ese es mi consejo: solo se tú mismo.

-Gracias Gine, fue un gran consejo –aunque algo así estaba rondando por su cabeza ya desde hace rato. Gine y Bardock se retiraron, poco después lo hizo Puar dejando solos a Krilin y Yamcha.

-Y bien ¿piensas seguir el consejo de Gine?

-Mmm… -Yamcha parecía que iba a decir que sí, peeeero- Tienes que estar loco… Mimi quiere un callejero, uno de esos tipos que tiene aspecto de rufián amigo, si la convenzo de que soy peligroso, la tendré así –tronó su dedos.

-Apuesto a que no lo harías –dijo Krilin.

-Te apuesto a que sí –respondió Yamcha.

-Apuesto a que no.

-Apuesto a que no.

-Apuesto a que sí.

-¡Ves! Te engañe.

* * *

Hora más tarde durante la fiesta, que era en el mismo club y por regla debía estar presente Mimi, así como su padre. Yamcha y Krilin llegaron vestidos de esmoquin, aunque el más alto llevaba puesto también un sombrero y gafas oscuras.

-Ahora, recuerda –dijo Yamcha-, me buscan en 5 ciudades, me escondo de la policía por robar una tienda de armas ¿qué fue lo que hice antes de eso?

-Ah… -pensó Krilin- estuviste en estado de presión.

-¡Estuve en la prisión del estado!

-Lo siento, pensé que el estado de presión era suficiente.

Entonces caminaron juntos hasta una de las mesas, donde una solitaria y poco amigable Mimi bebía su tragó de vino.

-Mimi –saludó Krilin-, ¿qué tal esta noche?

-Krilin –respondió Mimi, poco agradable- ¿qué quieres esta vez?

-Bueno, es que estoy aquí por él –señaló con el pulgar a Yamcha- este agitaba sus caderas al son de la música de Blues que sonaba detrás.

-Creo que quiere ir al baño –dijo Mimi al verlo moverse de manera tan graciosa.

No, solo hace lo que tiene que hacer –dijo Krilin-, lo que iste antes era solo un esbozo. Yam es solo un disfraz, de hecho Yam es una sigla de: Yo Ando Molesto… es un amigo mío y viene de los barrios más bajos del norte donde es delincuente.

Yamcha seguía haciendo el estúpido con su baile.

-Bien –dijo Mimi-, ¿qué es lo que hace aquí?

-Está viviendo con nosotros para escapar de, escúchalo bien, la policía… Por favor Por favor –Yamcha se acercó con Mimi, luego esta dijo:

-Krilin, pensé que dijiste que estaba trabajando en Corporación Capsula.

-No, no muñeca –dijo Yamcha, con un tono de voz rasposo-, fue un malentendido, estoy trabajando ahí para robarles algunos planos y eso, tú sabes. Aunque se echaron de ahí, porque mi suerte era demasiado agresiva.

Mimi por primera vez se mostró algo interesada.

-Y es más agresivo que Rocky y Rambo juntos, así que ten cuidado –dijo Krilin (ni yo me creo esta frase).

-Oye muñeca –dijo Yamcha fingiendo ser un galán-, te vez tan bien que me gustaría plantarte y tener toda una hortaliza de ti. –Como esa estúpida frase no sirvió, entonces Yamcha tiro de un brazo a Mimi y la llevó al centro de la sala para bailar- Este hombre tiene ganas de bailar.

Pero cuando estuvieron por meterse de lleno en el baile, Krilin llamó la atención de Yamcha, señalando con el dedo hacia detrás de él, donde llegaba el Dr. Monford.

-¿Tú nunca das vueltas? –Yamcha engaño a Mimi para que volteara y así pudiera escapar. Se quitó los lentes y el sombrero y se dirigió con el Dr.

-Recia mis saludos doctor –saludo Yam (el alter ego)-, vaya que es una fiesta interesante.

-Solo quería saber cómo están saliendo las cosas con Mimi –respondo el Dr.

-Bueno, me está costando trabajo romper ese hielo tan profundo, señor. Espero no estar haciendo el ridículo, sobre todo por estar usted presente.

-Ah, no se preocupe, solo me mezclare por ahí. Pero si me gustaría darle un pequeño consejo. Sea usted mismo –Vaya consejo.

-Es un hecho señor –mintió Yam.

Luego, cuando el Dr. Se había alejado, se volvió a colocar los lentes y el sombrero y Yamcha regresó a la acción.

-¿Qué estabas hablando con mi padre? –preguntó Mimi.

-No mucho muñeca, le dije que si no dejaba de molestar se las vería conmigo.

Mimi esta vez se mostró más emocionada. Aunque no tardó mucho en que regresara el Dr.- Monford, cuando Yamcha lo notó dijo a Mimi.

-Sera mejor que cierres lo ojos cuando bailes conmigo -se quitó los lentes oscuros y el sombrero. Yam se dirige con el Dr.

-Mis saludos de nuevo doctor.

-Solo una idea –respondió Monford-, a Mimi le encantan los caballos y a usted, el polo. Tal vez eso rompa el hielo.

-Oh, gracias por la receta doctor. Sera suficiente.

El doctor se fue de la sala, y Yamcha aprovecho en volver a la acción, colocándose lentes y gafas para regresar con Mimi.

-Oye –le dijo Mimi- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le decías a mi padre esta vez?

-Ah… no le preste atención, pero… le robe su billetera Jajaja –era un ladrón, así que esto es lo más verosímil que ha dicho.

-Oh… lamento tanto no haberte creído antes –dijo Mimi tomándose del brazo de Yamcha-. Debí haberme dado cuenta de inmediato… Oye, vamos a algún lugar para quitarnos lo aburrido ¿sí?

-Claro que sí muñeca –Yamcha se quitó las gafas para verla mejor.

-Pero primero, quiero que cantes algo para mí.

-¿Qué cante?

-Sí, quiero ver si tu suerte es tan agresiva.

-Ah… tú ganas mi amor, esta canción fue censurada en los barrios bajos… Te lleve arriba –improvisó Yamcha- y te acosté, tú y yo muy juntos, que… -entonces sintió como una mano fría tocaba su hombro, era el Dr. No.

Yamcha giró para encontrarse con el rostro enfadado del Dr. Rápidamente giro con Mimi y trató de arreglar las cosas.

-¡Y es el tipo de música que no permitiremos que nuestro hijos escuchen!

-Smithers -dijo el Dr.- ¿qué significa ese sombrero ridículo que está usando?

Yamcha o Yam (ya ni se) trató nuevamente de salvar todo con:

-¡¿Quién lo puso ahí?!

-¿Qué tal? –dijo Mimi, aferrándose a su brazo- no es gracioso.

-¡No! –Dijo el Dr.- Me disgusta, esfúmese de mi vista.

-Un momento –dijo Mimi-, tú no debes hablarle así, es prácticamente un asesino convicto –Yamcha está en problemas-, además lo amo.

-¿Un asesino convicto? ¿Quién es usted?

-Ah… -Yamcha, soltándose de Mimi, prefirió soltar la verdad-bien, escuchen. Yo no soy un republicano del Sur y no soy un callejero del Norte, soy Yamcha, un orgulloso discípulo de Kame Sennin. Y llevó toda la noche tratando de impresionar a usted –le dijo a Dr.- y de asustarte a ti –le dijo a Mimi-¡Y estoy exhausto! Me iré a casa y me iré a dormir, porque a mí ninguna chica me va a meter en proble… -Por ahí paso una bella rubia con un escote en la espalda muy halagador- ¡Qué bello color!

Yamcha no le había visto el rostro a la rubia, pero dio por hecho de que era muy bella así que fue tras de ella.

* * *

Más adelante en la noche, cuando la fiesta había acabado, Yamcha, con sus gafas puestas, charlaba con su maestro de cómo le fue en la fiesta.

-Y ahí estaba –narró Yamcha-, esa rubia maravillosa dándome la espalda, así que decidí ser yo mismo y le solté unos piropos fascinantes.

-¿Después qué pasó?

-Que luego me di cuenta que era a 18 a quien le hablaba.

Yamcha se quitó las gafas reluciendo son hinchado ojo derecho morado.

* * *

 **Valga decirse que mi plan original para este capítulo era un episodio titulado "Celos Saiyajin" pero preferí hacer este que se enfoca más en la familia de Kame House (ya me canse de tantos Son y Brief). Además que la historia sirve como antesala al nuevo fic que voy a publicar llamado "Kame Sennin" (aunque su título original era "Discipulos del Maestro Roshi tenían que ser…").**

 **Bueno eso es todo por mi parte, no olvidéis seguirme en Facebook como:**

 **DBNightMare410**

 **Te ha hablado tu amigo y vecino, Nightmare.**


	8. Chapter 8

CUMPLEAÑOS ESTILO KAME SENNIN

* * *

Aparentaba ser un día normal en Kame House (tan normal como pueda ser esa isla), pero hoy no, hoy era un día especial, tanto que la casa se había vaciado casi completamente, a excepción de una habitación.

En aquella habitación aun dormía la muchacha de pelo azul oscuro, Launch, coqueta y con el pelo hecho un tornado azul. Era su feliz cumpleaños el día de hoy y, para celebrarlo, sus más afines amigos fueron a festejarla.

Kakarotto, cargando a Goten en sus hombros, el Maestro Roshi, Krilin, cargando una pequeña mesa de cama con el desayuno servido; 18 y también, cómo no, Yamcha. Este -tan perverso como Freezer o peor aun que él- acercó el reloj, a poco de sonar la alarma, demasiado cerca del oído de Launch.

Cuando sonó, Launch casi le encaja un puñetazo en la frente. (Si me preguntan creo que tuvo suerte de que no sea la Launch rubia).

Luego de que Yamcha terminara con su "bromita", dijo:

-¡Ven, les dije que estaba despierta!

Luego todos gritaron a coro.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Launch!

La muchacha de cabello azul se sentó en su cama sorprendida por todo el ruido. Al acomodarse, con mucha euforia (muchísisima), dijo.

-¡Que linda sorpresa! Estoy conmovida… ¿Quieren que les prepare algo? –sin importar que sea su cumpleaños, seguirá siendo la mucama. Okno (mucama, mayordomo, es lo mismo).

-Launch, no seas tonta –dijo Krilin- siempre te preocupas por nosotros, pero hoy es tu cumpleaños y estamos aquí y vamos a festejarte a ti.

Launch estaba tan emocionada que no sabía que responder, y no es sentido figurado :v

-Oh… oh… pero esto es…

Pero Goku la interrumpió.

-No digas más Launch, hoy seremos tus mayordomos.

Krilin le alcanzo la pequeña mesa de cama (de esas que tiene patitas para apoyarlas en la cama) y le dijo.

-Tu desayuno ¿hay algo más que desees?

Launch acomodando la mesita, respondió.

-mmm… Sí, un té, por favor.

Todo iba bien hasta que se comenzaron a saltarse la tarea de traer el té uno por uno, bola de flojos.

-Está bien –dijo Krilin-, Yamcha, por favor.

-Goku, por favor –dijo Yamcha.

-Maestro, por favor –dijo Goku.

-Goten, por favor –dijo el Maestro Roshi.

Y Goten estaba a punto de pedirle a 18 que lo haga, pero ese niño aún tiene apreció por la vida.

Launch al ver tal payasada, dijo.

-Mejor yo voy por el té ¿en serio no quieren que les traiga algo?

Sin embargo la detuvo el Maestro Roshi.

-Launch, relájate, es tu cumpleaños. Nosotros haremos tus odiadas labores.

-Pero Maestro, no odio mis labores.

-Pues nosotros sí (LOL)

Luego Goten, cargado por su padre, pregunto.

-¿Quiere hacer algo está noche, señorita Launch?

-Claro que sí, Goten, hoy habrá una increíble maratón de la serie Frost.

-Uhhh –dijo Yamcha, sarcástico- y dicen que jamás te diviertes.

…

En la cocina de Kame House estaban todos para arreglar los detalles de este día (incluidos Gohan, Milk y Bulma acabando de llegar).

-Se fijaron en la expresión de Launch –dijo Krilin-, se le iluminó el rostro.

-Nunca pensé decir esto –dijo 18-, pero hacer algo por los demás se siente bien.

Y de eso Yamcha quiso sacar algo de provecho.

-Entonces ¿tratarías de hacerlo más seguido?

-¡Claro que no, idiota! –le respondió 18. Bueno, al menos lo intentó.

Gohan, cansado más que nunca, se sentó en la cama tratando de disimular que anoche se desveló por entrenar con el señor Piccolo. Goten se le acercó.

-Oye, Gohan ¿me ayudas a preparar té?

Gohan le respondió, algo ronco.

-Goten estoy muy cansado, que tal si vas a la cocina y metes una bolsa de té en una tetera y luego le hechas agua muy caliente.

(Agua caliente + niño de 4 años = problemas)

Su madre, alcanzó a escuchar la conversación, ajena al hecho de que Gohan se había escapado anoche, dijo:

-Gohan ¿por qué no preparas el té tú, antes de que te cancele tu mesada?

-¡Voy! – sin importar que, su madre no debía enterarse de su fuga.

…

Mientras tanto, en la arena de la playa, Goku descansaba acostado en la gran palmera y Krilin se le acerca para hablarle de su regalo para Launch.

-Oye, Goku, adivina que le voy a regalar a Launch, mira –Entonces Krilin… (No sé cómo decirlo, pero ahí va) Krilin se puso a caminar como las modelos en las pasarelas, mostrando el pico de pato y todo.

Goku no entendía nada y Yamcha, saliendo de la casa, al mirar a Krilin, dijo:

-¿Y esta nenita?

Krilin dejo moverse como un estúpido (gracias a Kami) y le respondió:

-¡Yamcha, no molestes!

-No, en serio –respondió el lobo- ¿cómo es que conseguiste a alguien como 18?

-Krilin solo me estaba platicando de su regalo para 18 –intervino Goku.

-¿Qué? ¿Le darás a un Stripper? –preguntó, irónico, Yamcha.

-No. Le voy a regalar un precioso vestido.

-¿No fue eso lo que le regalaste el año pasado? –preguntó Goku.

-No, si, tal vez… -se defendió Krilin- además, creo que es lo único que le hemos regalado estos años.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Hablen por ustedes –dijo Yamcha-, porque yo tengo pensado presentarle a Launch algún caballero, entienden ¿verdad? para que se divierta. –guiño, guiño.

-Mmm… -prensó Goku- no, no entiendo.

Yamcha se extrañó por el comentario de su amigo y le preguntó.

-Estás casado, tienes dos hijos ¿y aun así no entiendes?

-¿Debería?

Krilin intervino a favor de su amigo.

-Deja en paz a Goku, él solo ha estado con Milk, no es un mujeriego como tú.

Entonces Yamcha le respondió con sarcasmo.

-No me hables de ser mujeriego, señor perfección. Porque tú no eres todo un santo o ¿debería recordarle a 18 sobre el asunto de Marón?

-¡No, no por favor!

Goku se mostraba confundido por tanto parloteo. Sin embargo ya no había tiempo para preguntar pues Yamcha continuo con su regalo.

-Bueno volviendo al caso ¿qué tipo de hombre creen que sea buena compañía para nuestra amiga?

-Yamcha, no creo que debas meterte en esas cosas.

-¡Oh! Por favor. –Respondió Yamcha- Launch ahora mismo está arriba en su cuarto escuchando su radio. Acéptenlo, se está volviendo muy huraña.

-Yamcha, deberías dejar eso no sé… a Bulma.

Y luego Bulma interrumpió la conversación, esa mujer sabe cuándo alguien habla de ella.

-¿De qué hablan?

-De que Launch ya necesita un novio –le respondió Yamcha.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! –se emocionó Bulma.

-No, no es genial -dijo Krilin-, es su cumpleaños deberían dejarla en paz.

-Si Launch se interesa –dijo Bulma- no veo por qué no podamos presentarle un muchacho agradable.

Krilin, ya persuasivo de lo que pasara, dice:

-¡Oh, no! No otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Goku.

-Estos dos –dijo Krilin, señalando a Yamcha y a Bulma-, se creen una especia de cupido. En su fantasía son el enlace amoroso de este mundo.

-No es solo mi opinión, Krilin –dijo Bulma, cursándose de brazos, arrogante-, cuando estaba en la escuela, presente a tres diferentes parejas y todas ellas se casaron.

-Bulma –intervino Yamcha, algo altanero- ¿debería recordarte que para la tercera reunión ya se habían divorciado?

-Yo solo las lleve al altar, después de eso ya no era mi problema.

-Bueno, bueno, pensemos un momento en Launch –dijo Yamcha para calmar las cosas-. Esa mujer necesita un hombre interesado en mantener una relación seria y duradera. Lo opuesto a Tien, de hecho.

-¿Y sabes dónde encontrar a alguien así? -preguntó Krilin.

-Claro que sí ¡En Coco Bongo!

-Espera ¡no! –le regaño Bulma.

-¿Qué es un Coco Bongo? –pregunto Goku.

-Es una suerte de antro para solteros mayores –le respondió su amiga.

-Ah…

-Bueno, vamos ¿me acompañan? –invitó Yamcha a sus dos amigos. Pero antes de que alguno pudiera responder, 18 se asomó por la ventana y le dijo a Krilin.

-¡Krilin! Escuche lo que dijo el tarado de tu amigo. Vas a ese antro y te mato ¡¿Entendido?!

-Pero… ¡ay! Está bien –desertó Krilin (strike uno)

-Bueno –dijo Yamcha, ya a punto de partir volando- ¿vamos Goku?

Está vez fue Milk quien se asomó de la ventana buscando a Goku.

-¡Goku! Ni creas que iras a ese sitio de mala vida. Te quedaras aquí a cuidar a tus hijos ¡¿Quedo claro?!

-Pero ni siquiera sé que es ese lugar.

Sin embargo la mirada intimidante de Milk hizo que Goku también deserte. (Strike dos).

Al final Yamcha quedo solo pero, en un principio, pareció no importarle.

-Jeje –rio el lobo-, me alegra no estar casado.

Ya se iba a marchar pero no lo hizo porque… Puar lo detuvo.

-¡Yamcha! ¡No iras al Coco Bongo y punto! –dijo la gatita desde la ventana.

-¡Me lleva! –desertó Yamcha (strike 3, están fuera *poner música de beisbol aquí*)

Si quieren un resumen relámpago: Yamcha, Krilin y Goku se fueron al Coco Bongo sin importar su inminente muerte cuando regresen. Tardaron por lo menos dos horas y durante ese tiempo, en Kame House, todos los demás preparaban la casa para la cena del cumpleaños.

Gohan y Goten "preparaban" la comida, Milk y Bulma limpiaban un poco la casa:

-Esperan a que los demás vean esto –decía Milk mientras limpiaba con un paño la mesa-, cuando termine no necesitara limpieza en todo el mes –tan buena era limpiando que su reflejo apareció en la mesa- Mira, Bulma me veo reflejada.

Bulma en cambio…

-¡Pues yo no! –dijo frotando fuertemente un jarrón.

Y 18 pues… ella trataba de envolver su regalo para Launch. Y digo trataba porque en más de una hora solo consiguió arrugar el papel.

-¡Ugh! ¡Quieto! –Le gritaba al papel intentando pegarlo a la caja- ¡No te muevas!

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Milk.

-No sé cómo envolver un regalo, Launch siempre lo hacía por mí ¡Launch!

-18, no puedes pedirle a Launch que envuelva su propio regalo –la regaño Milk ¿Quién más?

-¡Uy! –Gritó 18, arrojando el papel de regalo- Tal vez debería entregárselo solo con un moño.

El reloj sonó, ya eran las doce, y justo en ese momento llegaron Yamcha y Goku, cargando a un Krilin noqueado en su hombro.

-¿Qué les paso? –preguntó Bulma.

-No queras saber –respondió Yamcha.

Sin embargo, ni Milk, ni 18, eran tontas, ambas fácilmente se dieron cuenta del meollo que se había ocasionado.

-A mí no me engañas, Yamcha –dijo Milk parándose frente a él, detrás suyo, 18-, llevaste a nuestros esposos a ese horrendo bar.

-No, claro que no –trató de disimular, Yamcha. Él podía hacerlo, pero Goku no, solo una mirada fría de Milk y cantó como pájaro.

-¡Goku! –dijo Milk, intimidándolo.

-Mmm… ¡está bien! ¡Si fuimos! –luego Goku miró a Yamcha para disculparse- lo siento, pero la última vez que me miró así no comí en semanas.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí? –preguntó 18.

-Como unas dos…

-¿Dos qué?

-Dos horas.

-¡Dos horas! ¡¿Y qué le paso a Krilin?! –dijo 18, señalando al enano cargado en el hombro de Goku.

-Es que… -trato de zafarse por su cuenta, Yamcha- O noqueábamos a Krilin o el oficial lo llevaba a la jefatura –claramente, no lo logro.

-¡¿Tuvieron problemas con la policía?! –alertó Milk.

-Sí, pero… -respondió Yamcha- para empezar que no fue mi culpa, si tan solo Goku no se hubiera metido con ese par de bailarinas. (Strike 1)

-¡Oye! –Respondió Goku- no fue mi culpa, el que inicio todo fue Krilin (strike 2).

-¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hicieron?! –se enfadó 18.

-Nada –dijeron Yamcha y Goku al mismo tiempo (bola rápida, se repite el lanzamiento)

Pudieron haber calmado a las dos mujeres, si tan solo Krilin hubiera mantenido su noqueada boca cerrada.

-Las dos son muy lindas, las dos son muy bonitas.

(¡Strike 3! ¡Quedan fuera!)

Sin duda, tanto Milk como 18 se dieron cuenta de la treta y a pesar de estar ofendidas, ambas se "calmaron".

-Mmm… está bien, no hay problema –dijo Milk, muy extraña.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Yamcha.

-Claro que sí, son amigos, pueden salir juntos de vez en cuando –le respondió 18, más extraña todavía.

-¡Genial! –Se alegró Yamcha, antes de que las dos mujeres se retiraran al piso superior –Eso fue fácil –le comentó a Goku, sin embargo este tenía una mirada perdida y con algo de ¿miedo?

-Krilin, Krilin, despierta –Goku trató de despertar a su amigo.

-¿Qué? –dijo su amigo, medio adormilado.

-Estamos en problemas –le dijo Goku, hasta algo aterrado valía decirse.

…

Afuera, las dos damas aparentaban estar calmadas, planeando maquiavélicamente su castigo para su respectivo esposo.

Pronto aparecieron Gohan y Goten, Gohan dijo:

-Atención, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Launch, estamos preparando un banquete sensacional.

Luego Goten describió los platos.

-Filete, puré de papas y tarta de manzana (¡tarta de manzana!)

-Suena bien –dijo Milk- ¿Cuándo estara listo?

Gohan le respondió su treta sobre lo que "habían" cocinado.

-Como en un minuto, solo hay que desempacarlo.

-¡Oigan niños! –Dijo Yamcha, desde la ventana- ¿podrían retrasar la cena? Estoy buscándole a Launch una pareja.

-Oye Yamcha –dijo Gohan- te recomiendo una película.

-¿Cuál?

-Misión Imposible.

Bueno, al menos Yamcha lo intentó. Pero antes de que se diera por vencido, el pequeño Goten le dijo:

-Conozco a alguien… recuerdas a mi amigo Sam.

-Goten… -dijo Yamcha- el hombre al que estoy buscando debe estar un poquiiiito mayor.

-No –respondió Goten- iba a decirte que Sam tiene un primo que recién llego a la ciudad, dice que Hall no tiene nada que hacer y se la pasa todo el día mirando tele.

-¡Prefecto! Dijo Yamcha. Un varón solo, recién llegado a la ciudad, tal vez ni siquiera se dé cuenta del cambio de Launch…. Goten, ve por tu amigo Sam y trae a su primo.

-No hay problema.

Goten fue volando para traer a su amigo y de paso comprar helado ¿quién sabe? Por su lado Yamcha entró en la casa y llamo a Launch.

-¿Me buscabas, Yamcha? –dijo Launch, bajando las gradas.

-Mira Launch –comenzó Yamcha-, he estado pensando que tú, mi amiga, no deberías estar sola en tu cumpleaños.

-Pero a mí no me importa estar sola, Yamcha. Voy a pasar la tarde observando la fabulosa serie Frost con Sir Arthur y Sir Whilliam, sin mencionar al lindo escudero David –es como cuando un fan habla de su serie favorita.

-Según yo –dijo Yamcha, ignorante de la serie Frost-, eres tú, en tu habitación, con tres tipos. Vamos, Launch, pensé que te gustaría conocer algún hombre… No estoy equivocado en lo que pienso ¿verdad?

-Yamcha ¡no molestes! No me parece apropiado estar así frente a los demás… -Launch comenzó a sentirse algo incomoda- seguramente recuerdas lo que paso entre mi contraparte y Tien hace unos años.

Sin embargo Yamcha insistió.

-Launch, se trata de un esbelto muchacho de tu edad que Goten conoce y que se muere de ganas de poder divertirse contigo.

-Lo siento, Yamcha. No es no.

Pero Yamcha, astuto, jugo su última carta.

-Pero… Goten ya fue a invitarlo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Le dije que era precipitado, pero ya conoces a los niños!

…

Unos minutos más tarde, en la habitación de Launch, esta se acomodaba su vestido escarlata en el largo espejo, tarareando una (iba decir linda, pero no sé) melodía.

Luego entro Yamcha llevándole los zapatos que le había pedido.

-Launch ¿qué te pasa? ¡Date prisa!

-Lo hago tan rápido como puedo ¡no seas tan molesto! ¿Los zapatos?

-Están sobre tu cama. Oye ¿y qué es lo que vas a usar?

-Pues esto –le mostro su bonito, pero simplón, vestido escarlata.

-No, no, no, no –dijo Yamcha apoyándose en la pared-, no, no ¡no! No, no, no ¡No! Por favor, Launch, Bulma te llevara con Hall al mejor centro nocturno de la ciudad del Oeste, he estado ahí, es grandioso.

-¿Y eso qué? –Launch tiene el corazón frio desde, desde…

-Olvídalo, Launch, creo que no has comprendido bien –se acercó a ella y examino su traje-. Tienes un aspecto como de… quinceañera con kétchup añeja. Por favor, te puedes vestir mejor que eso, usa algo más moderno.

-¿Moderno? –Entonces Launch acomodó el moño de su cabello- Esto es absoluto modernismo. (Si… claro)

…

Después de comer la cena, la que "prepararon" Goten y Gohan, todos se sentaron a la sala para entregarle sus regalos a Launch.

-¡oh, maestro! –Dijo Launch abriendo el sobre que el Maestro Roshi le había regalado- un viaje redondo a la Ciudad del Este, gracias.

-Pensé –dijo el Maestro- que te gustaría ver a tu familia.

-Si… -aunque a Launch no le agradaba esa idea- supongo que tendré que visitarlos.

Luego Gohan levanto una bolsa de regalo y se la alcanzó, diciendo:

-Esto es de parte de Goten y mía, aunque desde luego fui yo quien hizo el gasto –luego lanzó un largo bostezo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –dijo Goten, muy animado.

Entonces Launch revisó las cosas que le habían regalado:

-¡Crema inglesa! –Sacó un botecito blanco- ¡Colonia inglesa! –Sacó un frasco de cristal-… ¿Pan danés? –Sacó, bueno, un pan ¿qué esperaban?

Luego 18, le alcanzó su regalo a medio envolver. Launch lo abrió –que no era muy difícil- y dentro encontró un bello vestido esmeralda.

-Gracias, es muy precioso.

-Launch, -dijo 18- sé que te molesto mucho, así que con esto quiero compensarlo.

-18, cariño –dijo Krilin- también podrías dejar de molestarla tanto.

Sin embargo 18, no le respondió (esto se va a poner feo).

La puerta sonó y Goten fue a recibir a su amigo y al primo de este. Ambos niños se fueron a jugar.

-Bueno, Launch, -dijo Yamcha- ya llego mi regalo, pero dejare que él te desenvuelva a ti.

-¡Oh, Yamcha! –Exclamó Krilin- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan prosaico?

-Te responderé cuando tenga un diccionario y un abogado.

Entonces Yamcha trajo a Hall, un muchacho moreno, alto y de lindos ojos marrones. Los varones casi ni notaron su presencia, pero las mujeres…

-Hall, déjame presentarte a mi familia y amigos –dijo Gohan, recibiendo al invitado-, ya conoces a Goten, ahí están mi papa y mi mamá, el Maestro Roshi, Krilin y su esposa, ella es Bulma –valga decirse que las 4 mujeres parecían haberse perdido en aquel muchacho-, y ella es Launch.

-Encantado –dijo Hall con una voz seductora (como la de George Clouney)

Launch respondió, mientras Hall se acercaba a tomar su mano y besarla.

-Un placer.

Pero Hall continuó con el coqueteo.

-Es tan bonita como contaron los niños.

Esto empieza a arder y es que Hall ya, con eso, ha enganchado a cada mujer en la sala. Sí, a las cuatro. Yamcha se dio cuenta de aquello cuando vio a Bulma guiñarle un ojo a Hall mientras este hablaba de su vida en la ciudad.

Entonces la tomo del brazo y la levanto, la acomodó un poco lejos de la conversación, y le regañó.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de empezar?

Pero Bulma se defendió cual gata.

-Yo no empecé nada, ¿qué acaso no viste como me miro?

-¿Qué cómo te miro? ¿De cuál fumaste?

-Solo… trataba de ser amable.

-¿Por qué no te guardas tu amabilidad para tu príncipe? Hoy es el turno de Launch.

Sin embargo Bulma no se quedó callada.

-Tal vez este bailando con ella, pero estará pensando en mí.

-¡¿Cuántas vidas piensas arruinar?! –le recrimino Yamcha.

Mientras en la plática:

-¿De dónde eres, Hall? –preguntaba Gohan.

Hall tomo asiento y antes de que pudiera responder, Launch dijo:

-¡Oh! Permítanme, soy muy buena reconociendo acento –ella se sentó frente a Hall y mirándolo, continuo- Eres del Oeste desde luego.

-Sí –respondió el apuesto muchacho.

-Adivino –siguió Launch- del lado norte.

-Así es.

-¿Avenida Selene?

-Así es.

-Del piso superior de Selene Lunae.

-Jeje. Cerca, en realidad es una cuadra al sur de Bosnian.

¡¿No es grandioso?! Tiene tanto en común: hablan igual y…. hablan igual.

…

Bueno, saltándonos hasta la noche, hasta un club de Jazz donde Bulma llevó a Launch y a Hall para que disfrutaran de aquella velada. Los tres estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa redonda, rodeados de ciertos jóvenes que disfrutaban del lugar.

-Yamcha hasta este día ese ha sido el mayor rinoceronte casado con una honda –decía Hall.

-Hall, eso es fascinante –respondió Launch prendida totalmente al relato del mozo– es como estar saliendo con James Bond.

Y Hall, viejo zorro, contesto:

–No eres la primera en hacer tal comparación.

–Bueno –dijo Bulma–, creo que mejor los dejo solos un momento, cuando sea hora de irnos búsquenme, estaré por aquí.

Diciendo eso se levantó y, sin alejarse mucho, se encontró con Yamcha, este llevaba una pequeña venda en la cabeza.

–Vaya –dijo él– veo que en verdad te decidiste a robarle la oportunidad a Launch.

–¿Qué paso en tu cabeza? ¿Te dio un derrame?

–No, me golpee la cabeza cuando 18 me arrojo de la casa. Pero eso no importa ¿qué, demonios, haces aquí? Deja a Launch y a Hall tranquilos.

–Yamcha, Yamcha ¿por quién me tomas? Solo vine a pasar el rato.

–Buena broma, ¿crees que nadie ha notado como mirabas a Hall desde que llego?

–No es mi culpa, es que es muy guapo, a Milk y a 18 también les gusta.

–¿Qué?

–Y, para empezar, Launch ni siquiera quería salir con él.

–Escucha –controló Yamcha–, no sé qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza, pero la gente normal no les quita los novios a sus amigas. –Y luego la amenazó- Si te metes con el novio de Launch, te arriesgas a morir al instante.

-Bueno, pues lo que pasa por mi cabeza –reto Bulma-, es que pienso correr ese riesgo.

Yamcha levantó los brazos y luego, ofendido, respondió:

–¡De acuerdo! ¡¿Quieres que lo arreglemos afuera?!

–Cálmate ya –replico Bulma- no pienso robarle el novio a nadie.

Eso tranquilizo un poco a Yamcha, sin embargo la intenciones de Bulma aún seguían siendo tratar de ligarse a Hall- Quizás era por su ego de mujer que intentaba hacerlo, pues saber que había conquistado a tan gran ejemplar solo para después dejarlo botado mostrándole lo genial que era Vegeta, era suficiente.

–Oye, Yamcha –le dijo a su amigo– ¿Qué tan bien baila Launch?

–Baila como se viste ¿por qué?

–No, por nada.

Y entonces Bulma se acercó hasta con el DJ y pidió que colocaran una música un poco más moderan ("modernismo"). Ella sabía que solo con eso Launch no sería capaz de levantarse del suelo, la iba a recoger en mil pedazos.

Entonces el DJ, por medio del micrófono, dijo:

–Oigan, tenemos una invitada especial esta noche celebrando su cumpleaños. Es mi buena amiga, Launch, así que salgan ya de la pista de baile para que ella y su caballero nos muestren como se hace.

Al escuchar esto, Hall le dijo a Launch.

–Bien, Launch, vamos a lucirnos.

–Maravilloso –contestó ella.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y con pasos, en principio algo toscos, impresionaron a todos en el club, y eso incluye a Yamcha y Bulma. "Es un ángel en pleno vuelo" pensaba Bulma- "Pues Launch baila mejor de lo que pensé" pensaba Yamcha. Y de un momento a otro, tomados de la mano, Hall y Launch bailaron Lambada.

"Oye, oye, ¿baila lambada?" pensaba Bulma, muy asombrada.

"Es la danza prohibida" se decía Yamcha.

Y luego Bulma intentó meterse al baile, salvar un poco de su ego herido, pero Yamcha no se lo permitió, la cargó del hombro antes de que interrumpiera y se la llevó del club.

…

Por otro lado, en Kame House, Goku y Milk ya reconciliados tras un desborde de celos del saiyajin –que era lo que esperaba Milk.

–¿Ya no estás enfadada? –preguntaba Goku, mientras Milk se abrazaba a su pecho.

–Nunca lo estuve, solo algo molesta, eso es todo –hundió su rostro en su pecho y luego dijo- ¿sabes que Gohan se escapó anoche, verdad?

–Ajam…

–Ese muchacho está problemas.

Y sin más se marcharon usando la tele transportación de Goku. Y dentro de la casa rosada, Krilin y 18 aun no conseguían hacer las paces.

–Oye, ¿viste eso? –preguntó Krilin.

–Sí –respondió seca, 18, quien estaba sentada en uno de los sofás.

–Vamos, no me dirás que tú sigues enfadada,

–Sí.

–¿No esperaras que haga un berrinche como Goku?

–Tal vez.

Entonces Krilin se acercó a 18 por detrás y le abrazó el cuello, susurrándole al oído.

-Hoy fue una noche loca. Siempre solíamos perdernos en noches así.

Krilin le besó la frente.

–Bueno, –dijo 18– hoy es sábado, podemos perdernos como en las noches locas.

-¡8 se dio la vuelta y atrapo a Krilin en un beso profundo y largo. Bonita escena, demasiado romántica quizás…

¡Y entonces! Yamcha regresó a la casa y se encontró con esa escena.

–¡Consigan un motel! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!

La pareja se separó al instante y trataron de actuar con moderación al acomodar sus ropas.

–¿Acaso estabas espiando? –preguntó 18, muuuy enfadada.

Y Yamcha, socarrón, le contestó:

–Sólo vine a decirte gracias por hacerme rebotar en la arena – y se frotó la venda en su cabeza.

–¿Y dónde están Bulma y Launch? –preguntó Krilin.

–A Bulma la expulsaron del club.

–¿Y eso?

–Todo comenzó cuando al buen Hall le dio por bailar lambada –dijo mientras se sentaba y bebía de su lata de cerveza.

–¿Lambada? –pregunto 18.

–Es la danza prohibida ¿no es así? –dijo Krilin.

Y luego llego Launch, muy cansada, lanzando bostezos a cada rato.

-Launch ¿cómo te fue? –preguntó 18.

–Muy bien, gracias, pero creo que ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

-Nosotros nos iremos también –dijo Krilin–, buenas noches –Y ambos, Krilin y 18, subieron a su habitación.

–Buenas noches y gracias por este gran cumpleaños –Cuando Lunch también iba a su habitación, Yamcha la detuvo.

–Launch, espera.

–¿Si?

Yamcha se puso de pie algo apenado y todavía frotándose su venda en la cabeza.

–Es solo que no debí haber interrumpido en el club, y… yo creo… lo que quiero decir es que… ¡fue culpa de Bulma!

–Jeje, no te preocupes, de hecho fue muy divertido.

–Y… ¿Cómo te fue con Hall?

–Fue muy amable pero creo que no es de mi tipo.

-Ah…

Y por un lapsus abandono el sonido, se callaron un buen rato sin nada que decir, incomodos. Hasta que Yamcha dijo:

-Aun extrañas a ese gran tonto ¿verdad?

Yamcha notó como los ojos de Launch se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas negadas de salir por tanto.

–Sí –dijo ella, como el susurro de una niña.

Ahí Yamcha la abrazó y trato de consolarla. Y se quedó acariciándole el cabello azul hasta que su llanto se calmó. No fue un buen final para su cumpleaños, más cuando ella solo quería ver a una persona.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte, muchiiiisimas gracias a todos y... ¡Hasta otra!

Te ha habladp tu amigo y vecino.


End file.
